No More Fairies
by T.S.A.M
Summary: After an accident a 10 years old Rory is forced to move to New York City, where she meets Jess. They become best friends...
1. INFO

Hey guys, here's the deal.

Rory and Lor moved to Stars Hollow when Rory was 10 BUT they have been 'part' of the town since the first time they came through on their way to the Independence Inn. So they are close to everybody.

Jess dad left when he was born, like in season three, not when he was fifteen like in season two.

There has been NO contact with the Gilmore Elders since Lor left home

Chris moves around alot, never really keeping a job.

I think that is it...Will say more later if there is more I guess.


	2. 1

Rory Age 12

I'm flipping through my photo album once again.I call it my Mommy album. Pretty childish right?

I don't really look through it alot but it's been a pretty hard week. But then, everythings been hard lately.

Everytime I feel bad, I seem to need to make myself feel worse, and look through my old albums.Call it reverse psychology if you will...I do.

I come to a page that always seems to stick out whenever I'm looking through. Its one of the last pages in the whole book. And its a big book. It should be, after all, it does hold the first ten years of my life in it. My old life anyway. BNYC.

Before New York.

The picture that has always stuck out to me, is also the one that makes me the saddest. It is a simple picture. In it is a picture of a ten year old, naive, little girl. I don't like this girl. She is everything I lost.

She's sitting on top of an old tree stump. She thinks it was a fairie ring. A storybook dream. She has alot of those I notice. And it only makes me hate her more.

In her hand she holds a peanutbutter sandwich. Her mother had made it for her after she begged and pleaded.

"But mommy it's the only thing that will bring next.the fairies out. They might get hungry." Her mom smiled at her and made her her sandwiches.

And there the little girl sat day after day, waiting for the fairies to come out and eat her sandwich. Until that fateful day, when life as she knew it, had ended. The day the Fairies died.

Two years ago

They all stood around watching her, helpless of what to do. She looked so happy, so care-free. Who were they to tear that away from her? But then, what other choice did they have?

Her father was on his way down from New York. It had taken them quite awhile to get ahold of him. It was hard...knowing someone was going to be taking thier girl away from them. That she would be so far out of reach from thier grasps, and they would be left with nothing but the moemory of this sweet girl they had all held so dear these past 2 years.

It had been decide amongst themselves. They would wait. Until her father could comfort her and reasure her of what was to come. And they would wait. Soon it would be time to say goodbye.

Christopher walked quietly up behind his small child. It broke his heart, knowing that the smile and laughter that was falling from her lips would both soon fade away. She was so young, his little girl. Bright and joyful, like her mother...had been. His heart broke again at the reason he had been called to Star Hollow. Why hadn't he come back sooner?

Maybe, maybe he could have prevented this...all of this unneccisary pain. And not just his own. Not just his daughters, althought that was enough reason for him, but for the people who knew her, cared about her, and loved her. It was easy to see she had made an impression on these people, changed thier lives. That was just who she was, wild and fun and intellegent. A dangerous combination.

Christopher bent down beside his baby girl. "Hey, Ror."

The girl spun around, happy as a clam. "Daddy! What are you doing here? Is it Easter already?" She threw her tiny little arms around him. He pulled her in close, never wanting to let her go. He started to cry.

"Daddy?" Rory pulled back a little. "Daddy whats wrong?" Chris released her and wiped his face.

"I got something to tell you kid, that you're not gonna want to hear..."

In the distance, a small group of people were crowded around watching the scene as it played in front of them. It was the most horrifying thing any of them had seen. That poor sweet child. Why would this happen to her?

They watched as Rory pushed Chris away, tears streaming down her face. Her head shook in denial. She was screaming as loud as her little voice would let her.

"It's not true. She's fine! I just saw her, whay would you lie to me?" Chris took a step towards her but she was off like a shot through the crowd. "I'll show you that she's just fine!"

Luke sat on top of the counter of his diner and looked out into the town.He had closed the diner as soon as he had heard. Beer in hand, he took a swig and thought about how diffrent life would be...with out the Gilmore girls harrasing him for coffee...and he thought coffee was what was going to kill her. How wrong he had been.

He hopped off the counter and turned to head upstairs for some more beers when he heard the jingle of the bell. Couldn't anybody read in this town?

When he turned to look at the door and shoo away the unwanted customer he almost fell over in surprise. Rory. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be with her dad, on their way to New York by now, he figured. There were tears falling down her face onto the floor. He had never seen anything so sad before.

This little girl was broken.

"Rory..." He stepped towards her. She didn't move, but her eyes darted back and forth through out the whole diner, as if she expected someone else to pop out or something.

"Is..." Hiccup "Is my mom here?" The tears were coming faster and heavier now. Luke walked closer to her.

"Oh god Rory...you moms...not here. She's..." But luke was cut off abruptly.

"NO! No she's not, dont...don't even say it! She has to be here, she's always here. MOM? MOMMY Where Are You?" SHe went to run past Luke but he picked her up. She fought him, hitting him and trying to bite him. Luke just held her tighter.

"Let me go! I have to find my mom...please..." Rorys words got smaller as her sobs started to drowned everything else out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Shh, Rory, shhh...theres a good girl. It'll be okay." Luke could hear her mumble in his ears.

"Why would she leave me? I treid to be good...I can be better...I promise. Pleas Luke, bring her back. Im sorry."

Her words brought tears to his eyes. This little girl was so lost, and there was nothing he could do about it. He heard as the door swung open this time, not really surprised to see a man he had never met before.

"You, Chris?"

"Yeah, me Chris." Luke nodded at tried to pass Rory off to Chris but she just held on tighter. Christopher looked pained for a moment but shook it off.

"Hey Im gonna go pack up some of her things, do you mind if she stick around here for a while?" Luke looked down at the bundle that was in his arms.

"No I dont mind."

And after that, Rory fell asleep. Luke held her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Eventually he would have to. Eventually she would be gone. Eventually...but for now she was safe in his arms, fast asleep dreaming of faires and happier days.

When she awoke, she was away from everything familliar and safe. She was in New York City.


	3. 2

"Come on, daddy! Push me higher!" A young her with shiny brown hair turned towards her father.

Rory looked over at the girl in the swing beside her with a sad smile. She wondered if the girl knew how lucky she was. This girl had her dad playing with her, while Rory's dad was away for the weekend...Again.

She had just gotten to New York about 4 or 5 months ago, but she knew her part of the city pretty well. Well, at least the street she lived on and the park across the street.

She didn't like New York

. Unlike Stars Hollow and it's pick curators, New York was dirty in comparison. She wasn't sure about the whole city but where she lived was a total dumping ground.

Rory sat swinging alone on the swing, looking around at all the happy children, wishing she could be having fun with them, but with the home schooling to catch up on the year and not alot of child contact, she hadn't made any friends. Not that she minded, it was just that she was lonely.

She missed her mommy. She missed her friends. She missed the town. She missed Mia. She missed the people she had come to think of as her family. She wanted to go home. But, New York was home from now on, at least, that was what her dad said.

She was lucky she still had her books though. She read even more than she used to. There wasn't much else for her to do. Her dad took her to the book story every week or so to get her more books, but she could tell he was worried she hadn't made any friends yet. He didn't know she was just shy by nature. After all, with a mother like hers how would that be possible? Her mother was one of the most outgoing, strongest, bravest people in the whole enitre world...how could she have raised a kids as shy as Rory?

Across the park, Rory saw her nanny on a parkbench reading one of those tabloids. Rory sighed. What usless junk.

Still scanning the park she saw a boy on a bench not to far from her nanny, reading a book. She had seen him there quite a few times, always a book inhand. In fact, she couldn't remember a time he hadn't been at the park. Not the whole time she was there, sometimes he got there before her and sometimes he got there as she was leaving.But he was always there.

She didn't know why, but she noticed him almost everytime. Sometimes she would just watch him read. He looked so...concentrated. So serious.

More than once she had caught him looking at her but he never looked away even when she saw him. He must have thought she was some big wierdo or something equally scary.

She liked his crazy hair, though..

Bored of sitting on the swings Rory stood up to strech her legs. The nanny never looked up once. Rory walked across the park over to the boy and sat beside him.

He was about her age, maybe a little older. As she looked at him he turned his head and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled a little before turning back to his book. Good. He didn't think she was some big wierdo. That was a good sign. Not that she actually cared what he thought. He was just a boy after all.

She pulled her book out again and started reading too.

"I'm Rory Gilmore." She says, not looking at him, but turning the page in her book. Rory was nervous but was glad she had worked up the nerve to come talk to someone other than the person paid to pay attention to her. Maybe she was more like her mother than she thought.

"Jess Mariano." He smiled again behind his book but he didn't look up at her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Thing went on like that for awhile. Rory and Jess would meet at the park and read in silence. Niether of them really knew what to say. Their people skills were sorely lacking in the 'let's go make a new friend department'. Surprisingly, it was Jess who broke the ice.

"What'chya readin'?" Not vocally answering Rory turned her book so he could see the cover. "Oh, cool. Good book." Rory slowly dropped the book down from her face in mild surprise.

"You've read it?"

"Twice."

"Really?"

"No." Sarcasm.

"Oh." Disappointment.

"I was kidding, yes I've read it."

"Really?"

Jess dropped his head and looked out of the tops of his eyes, shaking his head in exaggerated disbelief. Rory blushed in embarassment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Now sitting on the bench facing each other they decided to talk.

"Favorite movie?"

Rory thought for a moment. "Willy Wonka."

Jess made a face. "Really?" Rory gave him a shove.

"What your's?"

"Labrynth." Rory shuttered.

"Creepy." Jess stuck his tounge out at her. Before he could put it back in his mouth Rory reached over and grabbed it, a stern look on her face.

"Don't do that. It's icky and rude." Jess frowned at her.

"Thorry." He sputtered out. She smiled and let go of his tounge.

"Whatever." And she stuck her tounge out at him. They both laughed.

"Where do you live?"

"The apartment across the street." Rory pointed in the direction of the apartments.

"Huh." Rory gave him a look, so he explained. "Me, too. I live on the 4th floor with my mom."

"3rd, and with my dad."

"Where's your mom?" Jess saw the light go out of Rory's eyes.

"She's...gone. I have to go." She grabbed her book and coat. Jess reached out for her hand but she jerked away. "Don't."

"Hey, sorry..." Rory stopped and took a deep breathe. She turned around to see his face. He looked upset. She felt bad.

"It's...okay. I'll see you later, okay?" Before Jess could answer she was gone.

It would be another month before he saw her again.

A/N I am totally freaked out...I hope you like my story, but I don't think its going ot be what you all want...you'll see as you read I guess...

Special thanks to 3monkeyfan, OrangePunk, GilmoreGirljavajunkie, and LitGG1982 for your awesome reviews!


	4. 3

"And this is my daughter, Rory."

"Oh Chris, she's just adorable!" Yet another one of Christophers girlfriends gushed over his 14 year old daughter. The woman pinched Rorys cheeks and giggled. _Oh my god, did she just giggle?_

Rory smiled politley and blushed slightly. As per usual. She hated all the attention she got from her dads girlfriends.

Not that he had had alot, about 7 since Rory had move in with him. But that had been more than enough for her. She felt like they were all trying to be her 'new mommy', just to impress her dad. It was kind of gross actually.

She sat on her bed, book in hand, big fake smile on her face until the door closed and her smile dropped away again and she rolled her eyes.

Christopher was going out again tonight. He was always going out. Not like he was a bad father, but... he just didn't know how to raise a kid with out a nanny, and without his parent paying for one, he just couldn't afford it. Rory understood.

She knew he didn't know how to handle a kids, let alone a girl. He was practically a kid himself. Her mother had told her that when she had sked why she didn't have a dad that lived with them.

She threw the book in her hands at her closet. The door opened and a head peaked out from inside the door.

"You know, we have got to find a better system than that. One of these days you're gonna nail me with one of those." Jess stepped out of the closet. Rory laughed as Jess picked up the book and brought it back before lying back on to the bed.

"Not if you wait until I throw the book, signaling you to come out."

"My, how knowledged you are, Miss Rory."

"You are such a goof." Rory looked down on him. Jess opened his mouth in mock shock.

"I'm a goof? Well lets see about that." Jess jumped up and started tickling Rory.

Rory and Jess were best friends since she was 11. After the 'mom' thing in the park they hadn't talked for about 2 months.That was until Chris had sent Rory to public school and she was in Jess' class. They started talking again, avioding the parent subject altogether.

The first time she had invited Jess over, everything went pleasantly. At least, unti Jess left. Chris didn't like him. No real reason. He just had a feeling. Well, Rory had a 'feeling' to, and it was telling her Jess was going nowhere.So they kept hanging out, secretly, which is where the closet sytem came into effect. Her mother would be so proud...heathen at age 11.

"So whats up with Christopher?" Jess rolled up onto his elbow looking over at her.

"Date with...Courtney...I think..." Rory shrugged.

"What was she? Pincher? Giggler?"

"Blech. Both. But dad must like her. This is thier second date this week."

Jess scowled.

"He leaves you alone alot."

Rory laughed. "No he doesn't...He leaves me with you." Jess' face adopted a 'duh' expression.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. This is New York. Someone could come in here and kill you or something and he would be to busy dating yet another floozy." Rory rolled her eyes. This was a way old argument. Jess had 'daddy issues' as Rory called them.

And who wouldn't when your birth father takes off right after you're born, claiming to go buy diapers? Or when your mother flits from man to man, repeatedly introducing them as your 'new daddy'? It sure wouldn't leave you with a good impression that was for sure. Yes, Jess had a problem with most men, but mostly just with fathers.

"He has to get out Jess...I don't wan't to be the reason he can live his life the way he wants to." Jess opened his mouth to speak when they both jumped at the sound of a tap on the window.

"Jesus christ, girl!" Jess fell over backwards. Rory looked at the window to see a friendly face...making funny faces pushed up against her window. She reached over and pulled it open.

"Serenity, you have got to stop doing that!" Serenity stepped in onto the bed winking down on Rory. "You got your black lipstick ALL over my window...Again!"

Although Rory complained, she was happy Serenity had come when she did. She didn't want to fight with Jess today. She didn't want to have to deal with anything serious for the next 24 hours she decided.

"Now you wouldn't even know it was me if I didn't do that." Now it was Jess' turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah, cuz SO many people look like you." Serenity stopped for a minute not sure whether to take that as a compliment or what.

Rory looked over her other best friend. They weren't as close as her and Jess but they had thier own special bond...Music.

And Jess was right, she really had her own look. She was beautiful yeah. Her hair was...well, this week anyway, Jet Black. She had more peircings than all of Stars Hollow put together. Tounge, eyebrow, nose, bellybutton...bout 7 in each ear. But she made it look...natural. Her eyes were always so dark, but they seemed to sparkle.

Tonight she was wearing her combat boots, leather skirt (did she own anything else? Rory wasn't to sure), Pixies shirt, torn, of course. Typically Serenity. Everything but typical.

Serenity flopped back on to the bed beside the other two.

"So...what's the what?" Rory went to close the window when Jess grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, closing the window? It's cold" Jess shook his head.

"We are going out tonight." Serenity sat half way up, eyes half closed, eyebrow lifted.

"And just where are we going." Jess just smirked.

"Does it have to any place in particular?" Rory sighed and moved out of the way for the other to go out the window with flourish.

"Is it ever?" Both laughed before they all took off down the fire escape. Once they all reached the ground Jess put his arm around Rory.

"Thats my girl."

A/N SO...How was it? Tell me your thoughts!

I wont be anywhere near a computer for the next week so I figured I could put up one more chapter before I went away...Chapters will not always be up this frequent as I cannot type as fast as I think and I have many, many ideas


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY I RECCOMEND YOU READ THIS AND NOT JUST SKIP OVER IT**

OKAY! Here's what I need to say, and I hope nobody hates me or stops reading. I am making this story part of a series but heres the thing, this story, that you are reading right this moment? Is only _slightly_ LIT. It's not any other coupling, because I want everything to seem...natural, I guess. Plus I want them to be in Stars Hollow when everything starts going on between them. There are a few little moments that are Lit-ish so that it is leading up to a bigger greater 'love story' between the two of them.

I am really sorry if this makes you decide you don't want to read anymore, it makes me really sad. But I just thought I should get that out so people didn't start freaking out on me about the lack of smoochies. It's just with the way I set up the story, there is so much crap to get out of the way it would be akward for them to become boyfriend/girlfriend in these early stages.

If you keep reading I just want to thank you ahead of time for that. And I leave you with a promise that the second part of the story focuses on Rory and Jess getting together.


	6. 4

"Jess..SHHH!" Rory giggled as Jess fell through her window. "We have to be very very quiet." Jess looked up at her and watched her step gracefully into her room. He stuck his tounge out and Rory went to reach for it but he pulled away.

"Well, not everyone is as used to your window as you. And why are we whispering again?"

Serenity crawled through the window. "So we don't wake the 'rents...or in this case, rent."

"Isn't he out tonight?" Rory looked over at Serenity.

"Oh yeah." Rorys voice was at normal volume but now amonst the whispering, seemed very loud. "Opps."

Serenity looked confused for a moment.

"Then why did we crawl up the fire escape?"

Jess dropped his head back down onto the floor and made a sound of disgust.

"Because you said it would be fun. Rory agreed, I said we should just go it the doors. You both glared at me and took off for the escape. I ran after you like I always do cuz I would have hated for the both of you to have been killed in a tragic fire escape accident and me not be there to say 'I told you so'. We went up the escape and gracefully fell in Rorys room. Thats about it."

"Oh...Right!" Serenity collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. "That was fun."

"Jess...If you followed us, why were you in the room first?"

"Because by the second floor you both got scared that one of the _metal _stairs was going to collapse under your wieght and you would fall, screaming to your deaths. So being the loving, caring friends that you are, made me go up first."

"Ah, yes. It's all coming back to me now..." Rory yawned.

"Awww...poor girl." Jess pulled Rory down to his level and put an arm around her. "Did we keep you out past your bedtime?" Rory shoved him with her shoulder.

"Don't mock me."

"But I wanna." Jess stuck out his lip in a mock-pout.

"Stick that lip back in your mouth. A bird might poop on it." Jess' face scrunched up.

"That was a gross visual." Rory laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It probably wouldn't taste very good either."

"I suspect not."

"I'm so sleepy."

"How can you be tired? We didn't do anything!" She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean we didn't do anything? We got coffee, harrassed poeple playing in the park, took dog toys that had been thrown to far, YOU stole a kite,then we harrassed more people, walked around the neigbourhood, got icecream and walked back here. Thats awhole lots of nothing we did."

"Poor baby."

"Didn't I just tell you not to mock me?"

"You're no fun. Ren would let me mock her, wouldn't you Ren?" Jess bent his head backwards to see Serenity had aready fallen asleep right close to the edge of the bed. Rory looked back as well.

"She's good at that."

"Man, I hate it when she falls asleep first. Doesn't she realize it makes it that much harder for us to get into bed without waking her up?" Rory rolled her eyes, but got up and went to her dresser for clothes.

"Oh, she realizes. She just doesn't care. That girl could sleep through a bombing." Jess stretched from his spot on the floor. Rory grabbed her bed stuff and headed to the bathroom to change. After a moment she stuck her head back in the room.

"You staying or what?" Jess shrugged.

"Terrence is back." Rory made an 'eww' face.

"He's creepy. Thought Liz kicked him out for good last month."

"That was last month, this is this month."

"But what about..."

"Gone." Jess interupted.

"Oh. He was kinda nice." Jess just shrugged again."So...Staying?" Jess nodded. Rory nodded back and went to finish changing.

Jess got into bed first, staying right by the window. He would have to make an early exit as usual and this made him faster and quieter. Rory slept in the middle, Serenity always closest to the door. That way if her dad could see Serenity from the door he wouldn't come in, scared he'd wake Rorys friend. Serenity freaked him out so he tried to avoid him as much as humanly possible. He once hid in a bathroom for an hours so she wouldn't know he was home.

This was yet another system.

Rory turned the lamp on. The light caused Jess to blink several times.

"Thought you were tired."

"Thought you weren't?"

"Never said that."

"Whatever." Rory reached up and between the matress of her bed, pulling out he notebook. "Where'd we get coffee tonight?"

"Cafe Bean." Rory shook her head.

"Really? That was what it was called?" Jess nodded. "Oh-kay!" Rory wrote it down in the book, then turned the page.

"And icecream?"

"Death by Chocolate."

"Ah, yes." Rory wrote that down too.

"Any new safe places?"

"Umm, 2 coffee and 1 ice cream. Its been over a month and a half." Rory looked back down at her note book. "Aren't you glad Im so organized? Its amazing we never get caught."

"Well, I'm sure, if we had the money, we'd pay back every cent for every coffee and ice cream we 'forgot' to pay for." Rory glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Okay, we probably wouldn't. But we might start paying for things. Maybe." Rory just laughed softly and put the notebook back under the matress.

Rory leaned over Serenity and kissed her cheek. "Night." There was some semblence of a mumbled reply. She kissed Jess on the cheek before turning out the light.

"Night, Jess."

"Night, see you in the morning." And quieter. "Sleep tight, my girl." Rory smiled in the darkness.

They all slept soundlessly and didn't hear Chris come home. Chris walked up to the room to check on his daughter. He openned the door slightly and saw Serenitys sleeping form.

Not wanting to wake them both up he settled for a "Good night, girls." whisper across the room before closing the door. Never once did he see Jess. Or that his arm was aruond Rory.


	7. 5

THIS CHAPTER is specially deticated to LitGG1982,RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, absolutleyfabulous, Lizzy11120, OrangePunk, pixierock88, and Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, who's support for this story blew me away and made me want to cry!

Apartment: 6B

Floor: 6 of 10

Occupants: Linda Kyle and Serenity Shank

"How bout...The Clash?" Pause. "London Calling sound good?" Serenity flipped her cd over to look at the play list. "Guns of Brixton...yep. So..." Serenity looked up to see her aunt, Linda, standing in the door way. "Hey, I have to go, I'll see you in a bit kay? You, too." Serenity sat the phone on her bed.

"I thought I told you not to have the phone in your room."

"Had to make a phone call." Serenity sat farther up when Linda walked into her room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Rory."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Oh." Linda looked around the room. "You can't go out tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"Your rooms a pig-sty. You didn't finish all the dishes."

"I like my room the way it is. Organised Chaos and all. And I did to do the dishes."

"You missed some. You were to lazy to go around the apartment and find them all." Serenity stood up so she was more eye level to Linda.

"I was not! I looked around and washed what I found!"

"Well, you didn't look very good now did you?" Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy! Look at this mess. It's disgusting. How can you live in this crap?"

Serenity just looked straight into her eyes, not blinking, face perfectly emotionless.

"And look at your clothes. And your hair. Aren't you embarrassed? I'm embarrassed for you. You look like some kinda skank, walking around in those cheap clothes. I don't even want to be seen with you."

Serenity subcontiously reached up at her hair. She had cut it recently, all by herself. It looked like it had been cut by a crazy person, but she loved it. And Rory and Jess thought it looked good on her. _I hate this woman._

Linda turned up her nose and walked out the door.

"God. Like your so perfect. I wish you would just...go die or something." Serenity muttered to herslef as she started to pack up her CD's. She looked into the mirror and applied her blue lipstick and grinned at herself, even though there were tears in her eyes. She hated that Linda held enough power over her to still make her cry after all these years.

This was mild though. Hearing she was disgusting wasn't the worst thing she had ever heard. Linda had called her worse. Linda had once accused her of throwing out dishes because she didn't feel like washing them...that went well.

"Great. Now the wood spoons are gone. Just like the caserole dishes. Somebody probably didn't feel like washing them and just threw'em out in the trash, just like the lazy person they are." Serenity stopped cutting the celery. She wasn't stupid, Linda was talking about her. There was only the two of them in the apartment and she obviously wasn't talking about herslef.

"Yeah thats what I did. I took the dishes and went, 'You know what would make this day just SO much better? Throwing away the dishes.' OOh, what a rush. Cuz that would waste money we DON'T have, and we all know how much I like to waste the money that buys me food and gives me a bed to sleep in. It's just the best thing in the whole damn world!"

By the end she was yelling at Linda, who just glared at her.

"Get out of my face."

"Happily!" Serenity put down her knife and stomped into her bedroom.

_Happy memories. _Serenity rolled her eyes. She put XTC into the player and turned it up as loud as she could without breaking apartment rules. This way Linda wouldn't expect her to answer if she called through the door. Serenity headed for the window. The door! She dropped her bag and ran back to lock the door. 3 lock, all bought by her.

And out the window she went.

Apartment: 5B

Floor: 5 of 10

Occupents: Liz Danes and Jess Mariano and variuos othe male bodies. (At the Moment Tony Staimee)

Jess pulled the pillow over his head. His mom was home. Yay. New boyfriend. Terrence had left about 3 and a half months ago. Jess was glad to be rid of him. He always leered at Rory and Serenity. They had felt so uncomfortable they wouldn't even come to the door if they knew he was going to be there. He didn't blame them.

New guy was...Tony. Jess shuttered. He was a big bulky kinda guy. Jess didn't like him that much either. But his mom, Jess gagged, loved him. This was the eighth guy his mom had 'been in love' with in just over a year. His mom was just no good with guys.

Her and Tony were fighting. Again. Come to think of it, he had never heard them not fighting.

He could call Joel. They hadn't hung out in awhile. Plus, Joel had a car. He could get as far away from this mess as possible, at least for a couple of hours. He would call Ren and Ror too but they didn't like Joel. He did pot, and that bothered Rory. Ren didn't like him cuz he smelt funny or something. Jess didn't smoke pot but liked that Joel would get him ciggerattes. Both Rory and Serenity smoked to, as long as they didn't have to pay for it.

Plus is wasn't like the three of them did everything together. Rory was his girl, always had been, always would be, but they all had their own friends.

Yeah, he would call Joel. Jess went out to get the phone when he heard a scream and then a scilence. He walked quietly down the hall and peaked his head around the corner to see Liz on the floor. Dammit. Not another one.

Tony reached down for the sobbing woman on the floor and shook her. "Shut up! Stop that crying you hear me?" When she didn't stop he shook her harder. "I said stop!" Leaving Liz to her own to feet Tony reached his hand back to give her another good smack to shut her loud yap.

"Don't touch my mother." Tony turned around to see Jess standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Liz looked over at him.

"Jessie." Liz lurched forward but Tony grabbed her. "Just, just leave. Please baby. Go. Go stay at a friends tonight."

"Ya boy. Take a hike." Jess ignored Tony and looked straight at his mom.

"Liz, I am not leaving you like this."

"Jessie! JUST GO!" Liz screamed at him. Tony let go of Liz and turned all the way towards Jess. He met a fist in the face.

It was more of a shock than anything but it did cause Tony to fall backwards. Jess took the oppertunity to run for his waist. He wrapped his arms around Tonys waist and ran him onto the ground. He sat on him and hit him in the face again.

The next thing Jess knew he was being thrown off of Tony. Tony backhanded him into the counter. All Jess saw was black.

Apartment: 4B

Floor: 4 of 10

Occupants :Christopher Hayden and Rory Gilmore-Hayden

"Yeah sure that sounds good. Which album?" Pause. "Is that the one with Guns of Brixton?" Rory listens to Serenity. "Okay, see you."

"ROR! Can you come out here for a minute?"

"Just a sec dad!" Rory walked out of her room into the living room/kitchen/dinning area. The Gilmores would hate this place. So would the Haydens. "What can I do you for?"

Chris stopped and looked at Rory for a moment and smiled slightly. She was definatly her mothers daughter. That though wiped the smile clear off. "I'm going to be going away for the weekend, buisness trip."

Rorys face fell. "Another one?"

"Sorry kid. Can you find a place to stay this weekend?"

Rory thought. Not Serenity. Her aunt didn't really like Rory. Said she was a bad influence. Boy, did she have it backward, Rory smiled inwardly. Not Jess' of course.

"I can call Max."

"Max?"

"Oh, Melissa Maxille. Max."

"The one who lives by the school?"

"No. She lives by the mall." Chris looked confused.

"Right, sure I remember, Max." _I have no idea what you are talking about._ "Why don't you call her?"

"Can't right now. She's not home."

"Okay, just dont forget for later okay?"

There was a sound from Rorys room. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Thats alright. That was all."

Rory ran towards her room to see Serenity sitting on the floor, crosse legged infront of her CD player. "Can't you come throught the door like a normal person."

"Planned on it. Linda interupted."

"Ah." Rory nodded in understanding. "I'll be at Max's this weekend."

"Again?" Serenity whined.

"Hes leaving for the weekend."

"Doesn't he ever just stay home for once? He's like never here."

"He never wanted to have a daughter, you know. I'm not suposed to be here. It's...hard for him."

"Its a damn good thing your here. Think about poor Jess. What would he do with out you?"

"Die. In a corner. Crying."

"Exactly. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"No. We wouldn't want that." There was a loud noise from the floor above.

"Did you here that?" Serenity stood up while looking up.

"Yeah..." Rory listened. No more sound. "Guess it was just nothing. Maybe Liz dropped some.." There was scream. It sounded like..Liz? Rory took off towards the door Serenity at her heels. They heard another bang and somebody yelling. Jess.

Christopher stood when he saw the girls running throught the apartment. "Whats the..." There was an even louder 'thunk' nad a distinct door slam. Rory and Serenity kept running for the door. Rory was shaking. Chris ran after them.

Rory wasn't much of a runner, but she had never run so fast in her life. But it felt to slow, like she was running in slow motion. She was the first one to the door. Serenity and Chris not to far behind. She was shaking so bad she couldn't work the door. When she finally got it open she ran right for Jess' room.

On the way by she saw Liz crying on the floor in the kitchen. She stopped and turned toward he. She saw she was leaning over something. Jess. Oh god. Rory dropped to the floor and pulled Liz off Jess' broken body.

Liz released him and crawled away to the other side of the room. Serenity stood in shock at the doorway. She couldn't move. She didn't deal with blood. She watched as Rory tried to wake Jess up. She watched as Rorys dad went over to Liz. He was trying to find out what had happened but Liz just kept babbling.

Chris phoned 9-1-1. "Emergency." That word woke Serenity out of her state. Emergency? Jess was gonna be fine. Nothing was wrong with Jess.

Rory was so wrapped up in Jess she didn't notice Serenity back away slowly and leave the apartment.

"Come on Jess. Please. Please Jess wake up." Rory was crying. Her dad brought down some blackets and made Jess as comfortable as he could with out moving him. Rory looked straight at Chris without really looking at him. "Daddy? Why wont he wake up daddy?"

Rory hadn't called him 'daddy' since she was ten years old. Chris pulled her up into his arms. "Shh, baby. Its gonna be okay."

"Its just like mom all over again." Rory pulled closer to Chris and dropped her voice so only she could here. "Please God, dont do to him what you did to her..."

And there they sat until the amblance came.

R&R PLEASE!

A/N What do you think about Serenity? I realize that her scene didn't seem realistic, which is funny, cuz it ALL really happened...sigh...(just the stuff in her apartment) She's gonna be gone for the next while but she will be back, so I hope nobody hates her, because that would suck.


	8. 6

****

Lizzy11120 - I'm glad you like Serenity, sadly she wont be in the next few chapters but worry not, she will be back. Jess appreciates

the hug...at least he might when he wakes up...

****

RoRyJeSsAdDiCt - Thank you for reviewing! (i know generic, sorry!)

****

OrangePunk - Thank you! It was really hard to wirte the fight. I could see it in my mind

****

LitGG1982 - Im glad you don't hate her, as generally people tend to not like the charactures authours add in. The whole Serenity running away thing wont be explained right away but she will be gone for the next couple of chapters.

****

Sagebeth - Happy you like the change of pace, i was kinda scared it wouldn't come off all that well...

****

insertwickedpennamehere - Ah! please don't hate me! that would be bad. But...if your reading this I am posting so...you can't hate me...which makes me happy...

****

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - Hmm...Jess die...never thought of that...sounds like a good idea...Im kidding! Im kidding! No dead Jess...there would be no more story and then I would be bored with nothing to do with my life.

- I'm glad you like Serenity, sadly she wont be in the next few chapters but worry not, she will be back. Jess a 

Everything was so hectic and Chris still didn't know how any of this had to do with him or his daughter.

Liz was so distraught, the ambleance guy gave her a sedative to calm her down. She wouldn't tell them what had happened.

Chris offered to drive her, as there was no room in the Ambalance.

Rory refused to leave Jess' side and Liz was to upset to notice.

"I can't leave him alone! What if he wakes up and nobodies there and he thinks we just left him? He has to know I'm here. Please let me go with him!" Chris nodded at the driver and off she went with Jess.

Rory sat beside Jess in silence. His eyes still hadn't opened. She looked around her at the men who were trying to save Jess' life. They moved so slowly. In fact, everything had been moving so slowly since she heard Jess yell from above her room. Except her heart. The way is was beating now, she didn't think it would ever slow back down to normal.

She wrapped her hand around his and for the first time in over 5 years, she prayed.

"Rory!" Chris ran to his daughter who was sitting in the Waiting Room. When she looked up at him he stepped back. The look, in her eyes...he hadn't seen it since...Since she started going to the park everyday with her books. It was so, dead, lifeless.

She wasn't crying anymore.

"They took him into see the doctor. They said there would probably be no surgery. There might be brain damage." Chris was shocked.

"They said that to you?" Rory shook her head.

"I went past the door and heard them before the nurse saw me and kicked me out." This was killing Chris. Looking at Rory, hearing her voice. The cold calculated emotionlessness about it. No kid was ever supposed to go through something like this once, let alone twice.

Liz wandered in, a nurse following her.

"M'am? We really need to talk to you. M'am, please, talk to us." Liz sat down and the nurse stood hovering over her.

"What do you want with me?"

"We need to know what happened, so we can put it in our report." Liz didn't say anything but Rory saw her eyes go wide. "M'am? Was your son...in a fight? Abused?" Liz stood up, outraged.

"How dare you imply I abused or let someone abuse my son."

"Please calm down, m'am, I am not implying anything. I just have to cover all the bases. Was he in a fight?" Liz flopped back down.

"No, of course not." She laughed a small hysterical laugh. Rory glared at the floor. What the hell Liz? Just tell them what happened so they can make him better dammit!

"He...He just fell. That was all. He fell...and he didn't get up. He must have...slipped on something, I guess." The nurse wrote this down, knowing Liz was lying, but knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

"Thank you, m'am." When the nurse left, Rory turned towards Liz, fire in her eyes.

"Liar." Liz's head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"You, m'am," She added sarcastically. "Are a liar." She stood and pointed in the general direction of the last place she had seen Jess. "And now, if Jess, your son, dies. It's your fault. It will all be on your head. And I will make sure everybody knows you caused this."

She sat back down and could feel Liz's eyes burning into his back.

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

"His girl." Rory shrugged

Rory had cut herslef off. She was talking to her dad but her mind was somewhere else. It hadn't left Jess' side. It couldn't. She looked up at her dad.

"What if he wakes up alone? He hates hospitals. I shouldn't have left them take him away." Rory stood but Chris lightly grabbed at her arm.

"Come on, kiddo. I'm sure they wont let him wake up alone." Now lets just hope the kid wakes up. "Lets go get you some coffee."

He lead her down to the cafeteria and sat her at a table. She still had that 'I'm here, but not really' look in her eyes.

"Hey, is your girl okay?" The guy at the till asked. Chris looked back at him.

"I...don't know." Was she okay? Was she going to be? Were her and Jess really that close? He had only met the kid a couple of times. How could her not even know who his daughters firends were?

That wasn't the only thing he didn't know. He had lived with her for 5 years and he couldn't think of anything solid he knew about her.

She liked to read. But what was her favorite book? What was her favorite food? Her favorite color? Who was her hero?

Lorelai would know. He was a horrible father.

He sat down at the table to see Rory fiddiling with her cell phone. That was her third cell. She had lost her first two. How did she lose them? He had never thought to ask.

"Dad?" She broke his train of thought. He looked at her.

"I'm gonna go make a call, alright?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Rory left Chris watching after her. Who could she be calling? But he would never ask.

Rory stepped outside the hospital. On her way out she had seen Liz in one of the little room things. The doctor was talking to her and she was crying again. It scared Rory to think of what the doctor was saying.

She pulled out her cell and punched in a familliar number. It was late. SHe hoped he would still be up. She needed to talk to him. It had been awhile but they always kept in touch. Birthdays and such.

"Hi, its Rory...Did I wake you?"

BACK IN STARS HOLLOW

Luke was laying in bed phone to his head. His hair was messed but his eyes were fully open.

"Nope." Luke rubbed the sleep from his face with one hand. "What do you need?


	9. 8 and 7

****

**_LitGG1982_****_ - Aww! I didn't mean to amke anybody cry! But hey, its pretty cool that I did...I have power! Yay! Now that power and ALL of these very nice thing shave gone to my head, I should probably get on with the chapter!_**

**_OrangePunk_****_ - Luke is going to be a big part but at the same time, it is quite small...I know it doesn't make any sense now but it will later. He will be very instrumental in this story!_**

**_roryjessfan02_****_ - grins Im delighted that you like my story! Thank you for reviewing, it makes me smile!_**

**_insertwickedpennamehere_****_ - Your reviews always make me happy! Though I cant treally remember the last time I gave candy to a kid...isn't that like a bad thing? Or is that taking the candy away? Hmmm...musy go ponder now... Wonders into a corner to ponder new and exciting thought Its a good thing this chapter is aready written or this pondering may have gotten in the way of my writing! And please dont hurt me but...as its the weekend (well, almost) I wont be able to post for about...3 day, I think. It shouldn't be much longer than that. But this is actually 2 chapters in one...does that make it better? _**

**_shortiegirl991_****_ - I dont know...Im pretty set on having Jess die...scratches head well, maybe I could try it your way... Im SO SO glad you like my story!_**

**_Lizzy11120_****_ - Well, Jess can't sleep forever (thoug many of us would love the option...except then you'd be dead, and eternal sleep would suck and ...I don't know where I was going with this...Thank you for your review!_**

AND THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO IS READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING AS MUCH AS I DO WRITING!

Rory rushed towards Jess' door as soon as the doctor had told Liz she could go in and see him, but was stopped by the doctors arm and apologetic smile.

"Sorry, family members only. No girlfriends."

"I am family." Rory snapped.

"Uh yeah. We're family." Chris agreed. He put his hand on Liz's shoulder. "Ain't that right, uh, sis?" Liz was out of it and it was freaking Rory out. Liz was staring at her. But she still answered and that was all Rory really had wanted anyway.

She was in.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure thing. Sister. Brother. Brothers daughter. Family."

Liz couldn't go in. This was her fault. Her Jessie was hurt, possibly dying and it was all her fault. She put him in that situation. She turned to leave but was stopped by the young girls big blues eyes behind her. Why was this innocent here?

Liz recognized the girl. She had been by the apartment a couple of times. And there were pictures. Of her and Jess. She was glad Jess had good friends, friends who can to the hospital and took care of you.

That was why she lied. She saw this young girl filled with so much pain for her son. And sp much untainted love. How can you refuse someone who loves your kid as much as you do?

"You go first." Rory nodded and stepped into the room and closed the door with out speaking. Liz sat down beside Chris.

"You drove me to the hospital, right?"

"That would be me, yeah."

"Thanks"

"Sure."

Awkward silence.

"Your girl, I'm sorry, whats her name?"

"Rory."

"Ahh. I've heard that name a time or two."

"Yeah."

"She's a good kid. I mean, I don't really know her or anything, but from what I've seen tonight. She's, she's a good kid."

"Yeah. She is." Chris nodded proundly before a small frown crossed over his handsome features "At least...thats what I hope. I don't, well, I dont really know her as well as I should. Actually I don't know her at all. I don't know her friends. Jess? I don't think I've ever heard of him, let alone met him. What she does after school. How she's doing in school. I don't know anything." Liz nodded.

"I hear you. Loud and clear." Liz let out a large gust of breathe. "Jess gets into trouble. Fights and what not. I think there was something to do with gangs...not him in one, but like a run in or something? I thought it was him. He was a bad seed or whatever. But I don't know him. He stood up for me tonigh.t. I never saw that coming."

Liz stopped for a moment, thinking back on what events had transpired on this night. She remembered watching her baby try to protect her, and she didn't know why. Why would he try to save her? Maybe it was time she tried to save him.

"I dont know where he learned to fight like that. It was brutal. I have never been so afraid for my son in his entire life."

"Maybe its New York? The bad stuff I mean. Maybe get him out of the city for a bit, I mean, summer jsut started a couple days ago." Chris smacked his head. "Oh my god! What am I saying? If he gets better...when he gets better..Im going to stop now. Done."

Liz just smiled softly. He was trying. That was more than what most people would do.

In Jess' Room

The machines pumped away. Rory didn't know what they were for. He had a mask on. Did he really need that?

He was so pale.

Rory walked up to the bed and placed her hand on his cheek. Even her hands were a stark comparison to his skin. She pulled up a chair and sat, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. From her postion she could see where he had hit his head. It was all big and black. Looking at it made Rory sick to her stomach.

"Hey, you. You gonna wake up soon or what?" Rory was talking very quietly. "Lazy bum."

She looked around the room. "These walls are so gross. Sterile. Creepy. You gotta wake up see, cuz then you wont have to spend anymore time in here. You hate it here. Just wake up and we can go home tonight." She pulled up closer to him.

"We'll have hot chocolate and blast 'The Clash' until the manager bangs on the door to turn it down. We can read. I'll even read Hemmingway. All you have to do is wake up, okay?"

By now Rorys eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"You can't stay sleeping. What about me? What am I gonna do without you? You're my world. I wont make it if you leave me. I'd die here all by myself." She picked up the hand she already held and kissed the back of it.

"I've lost everything I have ever truely loved Jess. I can't lose you." She placed his hand back down and wrapped both her arms around her knees.

"Who am I gonna talk to about all the stupid things we did that day? Whos gonna sneak down the stairs at night to crawl into bed and keep me warm? whos bed am I gonna crawl into to keep away the bad dreams and memories?"

The door opened so quietly behind her Rory never even heard it.

"Without you I've got nobody. So you gotta wake up. It's selfish I know. But nobody loves me for me like you do. I love nobody like I love you. Your my best friend. I love you Jess."

By now Rory was full out crying. The door behind her closed again. Chris stepped back from the door.

What he heard was still flowing through his head...'With out you I've got nothing' that was a stab in the heart.He wasn't the best father, hell he wasn't even a good father. He knew that. But he loved his daughter. He needed to show her that.

But what could he do to prove that he loved her?

TWO DAYS LATER

"How long has she been in there today?" Christopher looked down at his watch.

"Eight and a half hours...Its 7:30 you already. She'd stay in there all day if they'd let her."

"You...should take her home. She hasn't slept since we got here."

"I've already tried to get Rory to come home. She says he can't wake up alone. She says she get enough sleep on the couches out here."

"It's a physical impossibility to get any sort of sleep on those couches. Believe me, I tried."

"She just looks so...lost if I tell her we should leave. I don't think anything is going to make her leave his side, short of an atomic bomb. Even then, its iffy."

The door to Jess' hospital room swung open unexpectantly, causing both adults to jump up in quiet surprise. Rory walked fast out past Chris, her coat already on. She didn't even stop.

"Come on Dad. We're leaving." Chris nodded at Liz and took off after his daughter.

At The Apartment

The ride home had been very quiet. Chris didn't know what to say and Rory just stared out the window moodily. To say it was tense would have been an understatement.

Now they were home and Rory still hadn't slowed down her walk. She went right towards her bedroom.

"Hey, Ror?" No answer. "I'm glad you decided to come home kid. Try to get some sleep and..." Chris was interupted by Rory poking her head out of her room.

"We are NOT staying here. I told you, I sleep just fine on the couches." She disappeared back into her room. Chris froze. This was the second time today his daughter had shocked the speech right out of him.

Hearing her drawers slam close snapped him out of it. He walked into Rorys room and grabbed her shoulder as she whizzed by him, causing her to jolt back.

"What are you doing?" Rory tried to shake him off. "Let go of me. Now!" Chirs reached out and grabbed her other shoulder. He shook her slightly.

"NO! RORY! Stop!" She kept fighting him. "You have to get some sleep kid!"

"No, you stop." She moved her arms up through his and through his hold off of her. "I'm not a kid. I haven't been a kid in a very long time. It's time you learned that, dad. I've been taking care of myself for years now, so DON'T start playing daddy with me now. Not now when I don't need it or care for it okay!"

When she went to step around him he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. She started beating on his back, screaming now at the top of her lungs. He dropped her onto the couch.

"Rory. I want this to stop. You are staying here. You are going to sleep. I will

take you back to see your friend after you've had your rest."

"My...friend? Thats it? Just my friend? He has a name! Its Jess! Learn it, learn it well, because he's gonna be around for a LONG time. Now let me go so I can finish getting my stuff so we can head back to the hospital. He can't be alone when he wakes up."

Chritopher sighed.

"He won't be. Liz is there." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Liz. Great comfort. She hasn't even gone into his room. She can't even look at him. And she shouldn't, after all, this IS her fault."

"Now thats not fair."

"Not fair? Her boyfriend beat the crap out of Jess, not that she'd actually tell anybody that. How many people actually believe he fell, huh? And this isn't her fault? COME ON!"

"Rory. I am your father and even if I am not a very good one, I am all you got." Rory laughed inwardly. All I've got...sure. Lukes a better dad than you and I only see him once a year. Not that you would know that or anything. "And I say you are not going. I am your only way there and I am not taking you. No calling a cab because you have no money. You have no transportation."

And idea hit Rory so hard she almost laughed. Oh, Jess would have loved to be part of this. She took a deep breathe and calmed herself down. She was never going to get anywhere acting the way she was.

"Okay, okay." A mask of placity took over her face.

"Now just tell me one thing...If you wanted to be at the hospital so bad, why did we come home."

"Jess needs clothes. And books. And music." Excitment rolled around in her stomach but she tried to keep it from reaching her face. If Chris had even an inkling that she had something planned she would never get him to go to sleep.

She faked a yawn. "Maybe you're right. I do need some sleep." Chris smiled. He had finally gotten through to her. She was stubborn. Like her mother. He walked her to her room and kissed her on the head.

When her door was closed he rubbed his sore eyes. He hadn't slept in a while either. He was so tired. He laid down on his bed and was down for the count the moment his head hit the pillow.

Rory sat on her bed going through her books. She had about ten picked from her collection. Her music selection was pretty slim at the moment, most of hers being at Jess'. She was looking around her room to see if she had left anything she was going to need when she spotted Serenitys cd book.

Serenity. Rory hadn't seen her since...since the fight. But there was no time to think about her right now. Jess needed Rory right now.

Rory went out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. That was her excuse if Chris was still awake. She was thirsty. With her glass she walked to his room and called out to him.

"Dad? You awake?" She was answered with a large snore. She thanked God again that living in New York had made him a heavy sleeper. It had made her one too. She would never be able to sleep without the sounds of the city being her very own theme music.

She went back into her room and pulled out her zip up hoodie. Grabbing her bag of books and music, she headed out the fire escape and went up.

Once she reached Jess' room she gave the window a shove. When it popped open she climbed in.

She grabbed him his Hemmingways. 'Crazy boy.' She thought shaking her head smiling. She grabbed some Clash, Ramones, Bjork and various others from thier shared music collection. He would want these.

She pulled out all her clothing drawers, getting all the clothes he might possibly want. She started to put them into her bag when she realized they wouldn't fit.

She could almost heard Jess telling her she packed like a girl. Oh well. She opened his closet looking for another bag. There was one in the back corner. It was pretty big. It fit everything, including her other bag. Perfect.

When she stood up, all packed, she shuffled through his jackets, stopping when she had found his smallest leather. It was a little big, but that didn't matter. It would keep her warm on the ride and hopefully, safe.

It smelt like Jess. It was conforting.

With everything packed up she went back out the window and down to the parkade.

!#$&

The Parkade, Under The Apartment

!#$&

Rory headed to the farthest corner. There were a bunch of covered vehicles, third from the end was her fathers. He was gonna kill her when he found out what she was about to do. And she didn't care. Let him come. She was gonna have fun with this.

Jess was gonna be mad she did this with out him. Oh, well, he would get over it. If...when he woke up, anyway. She pulled the cover off the vehicle and laughed in wonder and nerves.

She loved her dads bike.

He had had it down here for over a year. She was surprised it hadn't been stolen actually. Now was time to change that, she guessed. After packing her bag onto the back, she put the key in the ingnition and put the bike into neutral.

Checking to make sure she wasn't being observed she walked the bike out to the street and into the back alley before starting it up. She climbed on, straddling the machine. It roared beneathe her and she shivered.

It wasn't the first time she had ever been on one, or even driven one. But she had never been alone. She took a deep breath and hoped Jess was still stable and okay. She didn't trust him alone with Liz.

She gritted her teeth and pulled away out of the alley, heading towards the hospital.


	10. 9

Sorry for the lack of Review reviews...I dont have them with me right now and I promised a new chapter will be up today...Should I post them later? Like, seperately, or just wait until next chapter and answer this chapters reviews (not answering the last ones?"

Make any sense?

ON WITH THE STORY...

Back At The Hospital

Liz was still sitting out in the hall across from Jess' room, trying to psych herself up into entering his room and seeing him when Rory came into the hall and sat beside her.

"You gone in there yet?" She spoke softly, staring straight ahead, never looking towards Liz.

"You think I'm a bad mom."

"I...never said that."

"But you do."

"Hey, what do I know, I'm just a kid right?"

"You're right. I know it. You know it. Jess knows it." Liz put her head in her hands, noticing Rory still hadn't looked in her direction. "I can't even go in the room to see him. Why can't I even do that?"

Rory stayed silent. Hadn't she just told her dad all these things? She stood and walked into Jess' room, stopping when she heard Liz's voice again but not turning to face her.

"I thought you went home for sleep?"

"Wasn't sleepy."

"Where's your dad?"

"He was." And with that she entered Jess' room, closing Liz out.

"So I brought your favorites." She put 'Monkeys Gone To Heaven' on and sat down into the chair that had been her home the last couple of days. "But you know as well as me that they just don't sound the same unless your awake listening to them. You had better work on that."

Rory spoke quietly, though she didn't know why. It wasn't like there was anyone else in the room, or even in listening distance.

The nurses were pretty nice about her being here. They didn't make her leave unless it was nessicary. Probably because she was the only one who came in here. They felt bad that Jess didn't have any other visitors and that his mother wouldn't even come in and see him.

She dug through the bag and pulled out Jess' copy of "The Sun Also Rises". She found his tag of where he left off.

"You are so going to pay for this..." Rory sighed, and picked up where he had left off.

"...I never used to realized it, I guess. I try and play it along and just not make trouble for people. Probably I never would have had any trouble if I hadn't run into Brett when they shipped me to England. I supposed she only wanted what she couldn't have..." Rory continued on with the story until she was interrupted by a nurse coming into the room.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. You read beautifully." This was a new nurse. To Rory at least. She was young. Pretty. Blonde. Rory smiled at her.

"Thanks. Don't tell him that though. He'll just say it's Hemmingway." Rory made a face of disgust, sticking her tongue out. The nurse laughed. Rory stuck her hand out to shake her hand. "I'm Rory, by the way."

"I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too...Are you two, related?" Rory went to shake her head when she remembered her cover story.

"Ah, yes. He is...my brother. I mean, cousin because his mom is my fathers sister. They share the same dad who is our, mine and Jess', grandfather, who we love. We're related. By blood. I'm allowed to be here." Sam laughed at the rant.

"Hey, it's cool. That your...aunt...in the hall out there." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Aunty Lizzie. That's her. She won't come in." Sam went and checked Jess' vital. "How's he doing?"

"Things look good. Besides the obvious I mean. I mean, ahh...vitals are strong, which is good. But..." She stopped herself before going to far and saying to much.

"'But', what?"

"The longer he's...asleep, the less chance there is he will wake up." Rory felt every good feeling she had ever had be sucked out of the room, just like when Jess had his 'accident', just like when...her mom...

"I knew that." Sam put her arm around Rorys shoulders.

"You look tired, how bout you..." Rory shook Sams arm off her.

"Not you too! I can't go home and just leave him here! Why does no one understand that I have to be here for him? That I can't just leave him alone all by himself in a big white stupid...Hospital!" Rory couldn't think of a better word.

"...wait here while I go get you a rollaway bed to rest on." Rory shrunk.

"Oh. That would be nice. Thanks."

"For sure." Sam smiled and winked. Then she turned serious. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything. He's my best friend." Sam smiled and left to get Rory a bed.

After bringing in the bed and setting it up Sam left to finish her rounds. She waved good-bye and stepped out the door.

A couple of hours later Sam came back. She was off duty.

"Hey, Rory?" Rory looked up from staring at Jess. She was in the exact place Sam had left her in earlier.

"Yeah?"

"Keep reading. And playing the music. I think...I think it might work. I mean, you can never know right?" Rory smiled and picked up the discarded book.

"Well, it can't hurt." Sam smiled again.

"And if that doesn't work you could always 'Sleeping Beauty' it."

"'Sleeping Beauty' it?"

"The kiss of life, girly-girl!" Rory blushed and Sam winked before leaving again.

"Now where did I leave off? Hmm..'It was awful easy to be hard-boiled about everything in the day time, but at night was another thing...'"

She continued late into the night.

Before putting the book away she stood up over him. His coloring was better. Still pale, just not deathly so.

He was going to wake up. He had to.

She leaned over him. "Come on lets see them coffee-colored eyes." She kissed him lightly on the lips. For a second she thought she felt his hand slightly tighten around hers. Must have been her imagination because he was still as still as death.

"Maybe tomorrow." She fell asleep, holding Jess' hand all night long.

And in the morning she woke up staring up into a pair of deep brown eyes. "Oh my god! Jess!"

THE END

...just kidding...


	11. 10

_**milover**__** - glad you like!** _

_**scubaluver**__** - Thanks for the thing about the rule...I dont want to be breaking those, but did you mean I'm obnoxious? because I didn't really understand what it was that you meant by that comment...And I would have put the chapter up at the same time so I doubt many people would have cared all that much...  
** _

_**OrangePunk**__** - ...Freaking people out is fun...And yes! Jess is awake now we can actually get this story rolling  
**_

**This Chapter is in Dedication to ****Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**** as she said she would be staying on until the next chapter...because of her, here is the next chapter!**

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** **_- I'm not going to put the other ones up, cuz that part of the stories over, so now I can just move on to bigger and better things...Thanks for understanding. No, Sam was just a means to an end, i think she only comes back for like one (or maybe two) more chapters..._**

Jess had been dreaming. Clouds and waves. Calm. Peaceful.

Brett? Hum. He heard voices. Merely mumbling of whatever was going on above him.

One voice was really quite clear. He could tell he was being told a story. It reminded him of kindergarten when you get to have a big kid come to your class and sit and read a multitude of different stories to you. It was a comforting sound. He had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't place it in all of this confusion.

The voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket. When the voice stopped Jess felt the cold creeping in again. That was until he felt something touch his lips, oh so softly, and his body started burning up.

Then he went back under the waves again.

Jess awoke expecting to hear his mother weeping and see himself still on the kitchen floor. But that's not what he got. He got white walls, white blankets and the sounds of mechanics going on around him.

The hospital.

Oh please God, no. Not here.

Jess couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to wish himself home. Anywhere other than here. Where were his ruby slippers when he needed them?

He felt his chest tighten in effort to get air but it wasn't working. He started choking on his breathe and his eyes were tearing up due to the pressure. He felt all the blood rush to his head and his face get hot.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Rory is usually a deep sleeper. She blamed it on the sounds of the city. You would never sleep if you hadn't made your self used to all the noise. Which is why she will always wonder what it was that woke her up on this here night. (A/N...that is a fun line!) The sounds? Or was it deeper than that?

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Rory heard a gasp and she shot up out of her chair. Jess was choking. What was she supposed to do?

She put her hands on the sides of his face to calm him.

"Jess. Jess you have got to calm down." She spoke as calm and collected as she could possibly force herslef to be, but she was so scared.

He was freaking out!

Jess tore his head away from her grasp and started pulling at the cords attached to his body. She tried to grab his hands before he could do any damage. "HELP! SOMEBODY GET A NURSE! A DOCTOR. LIZ GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

The door opened quickly. It was Liz...It was better than nothing.

"Liz. Help me. Grab his hands." Liz didn't move. "Damn you woman, come over here and for the first time in your life HELP YOUR SON!" Liz ran and grabbed at his arms.

Once his hands were under control (mostly) Rory grabbed his face again, trying to make him look into her eyes. His whole body spasmed trying to get away from what was holding him down.

His body twisted awkwardly and he threw his body weight down on to the bed, so hard he caused it to move.

"Jess. Look at me Jess. I need you to see me okay? Please Jess." He jerked again but she didn't let go. His eyes were wild, unfocused. "Jess. Calm. Calm down okay?"

His body stopped moving around so much. His eyes connected with Rorys for the first time and his body calmed entirely but his breathing was still uneven, as if he couldn't catch his breathe.

The door swung open to reveal Sam.

"Whats wrong?" Rory didn't look towards her.

"He's not breathing. He was tearing at all those stupid thing you doctor stuck at him but...he's calmed down." Sam came at them with a needle.

"I'm just going to give him this. Then I am going to go get a doctor and I am going to need you guys to leave the room okay?" Jess stopped moving entirely and his eyes drooped closed again. He breathing returned to normal. Sam looked a little confused but didn't say anything.

Rory and Liz let him go slowly. "What did you give him?"

"Just a sedative. Don't worry about it." Sam shoed them out the door. "You guys stay out here until the doctor talks to you okay?" They both nodded in the positive.

Liz turned to Rory. The poor girl was white as a sheet. But she had been so calm. She had know what to do.

"How did you know to do that?" Rory just looked at her and raised a brow. "Grab his arms, talk into his eyes and all that?" She clarified.

"Instinct."

"Oh." Why hadn't she felt that? He was her son. "What happened in there? I mean, I'm not a doctor or even close, but that didn't seem natural."

"It was for Jess."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if its natural! I'm 15! But I know Jess. He hates hospitals. Its like a phobia."

"Oh." Liz thought about that. "Why?"

Rory just looked at her with a face of scorn. "Hmm, maybe its because when he was 12 he watched someone die here." Liz felt her jaw drop.

"He what?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Rory hated this woman. She knew nothing about her son. She was possibly the worst parent she had ever met. "A kid at school was shot. We saw it. Me and him and a couple others. They brought us to the hospital to check on us. Jess got curious and snuck off to see Sarah. The girl who was shot.

He watched her die. After that he ran out. He hid out for like three days in my closet"

Liz just sat there quietly. Rory laughed lightly. "You don't even remember do you?"

"That's why you didn't want him to wake up alone."

"I would never make him go through that alone again."

Liz never made a sound.

Chris went to Rorys room and knocked on the door. No answer. Probably still asleep, poor kid.

He tired the door. Locked. He hated it when she did that. Oh well. Maybe it was best just to let her rest.


	12. 11 and 12

****

Katesque – I'm crying…right now? You just made me cry! I like different, so I strive for it. I'm so glad so many people liked it too! …I got you hooked…Now I sound like a drug dealer…

Milover – thank you for your review

inge-loves-lost – Not having Lorelai is SO HARD! I am not kidding! She is so central in everybody's life that not having her there is hard than I thought it would be. She's not there, to talk to Rory about boys, or to talk to Luke about Jess…My brain hurts trying to make it all work…

Luke is a such a doll, I just love him, and he loves Rory. This relationship works really well into my story.

Serenity is a product of my lack-of-Lor problem, mostly on Rory's end. There were to many guys (Chris, Jess, Luke) and no girls for Rory to talk with. I'm glad you like her

LitGG1982 - I'm glad you like their bond, it plays a BIG role later on! I always wanted to have a friend as close as my characters are…I have a lot of little scenes having to do with how well they are…connected, I guess would be the word, but can't fit them all into my story…What they have is special, I'm glad you could see that!

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - blushes you are so sweet!

shortiegirl991 – I don't like my Liz (I love her in like season 5 and 6) She wasn't a very good mom to Jess, she knows it. That's how I want to write her, on the crux of realizing how bad of a mom she really is. She's going to try to make it better, but it's Liz so….

Sagebeth - YAY! Excitement! I love it, I hope you like what happens next…

Scubaluver - Thank you, I totally understand, that has happened to me way more time than I would have liked.

Insertwickedpennamehere - Aww…now I'm sad! Everybodys all like 'oh, that's cool, it's your choice' and you're all 'Boo! Bad, bad writer! Boo, bad…baa…baa ram ewe…To your breed, your fleece, your clan be true. Sheep be true. Baa-ram-ewe….wait! Where was I going with this? I am sorry…I promise I am not thirty, or a man (at least last time I checked)… I love your reviews so much, I hope they don't stop because of one time when I thought you would want a chapter and I didn't have the reviews with me so it was wait for the review replies or post a chapter right then…I figured most people would want it this way, but if you want me to reply every time then I guess I know better now…

OrangePunk - Phew! I'm so glad…I'm always afraid that scene with a lot of movement won't come off as well as I want them to, that they will feel fake, so thank you for informing me other wise…makes the writer feel better and want to write more!

****

TWO chapters Today people…for taking so long to update, this is my gift to you..

* * *

RORYS POV

Do doctors ever stop talking? It's like, blah blah blah, big word, blah blah blah...Just spit it out already.

Jess' door is still open. I wonder if I can sneak behind the airbag and get in without being noticed. I hope the drugs they gave him were good. He needs to rest they say. How can that be, he's been sleeping for the past 3 days!

I want to be in that room. Not out here. I don't know why they insist that I have to be out here. This is...dumb.

Ah! Dr. Airbag is looking at me. Look like you've been paying attention!

Observation? He has to stay here for another couple days? Oh,yeah, he's gonna love this. You know, after he kills himself by making his heart explode!

They didn't know why he had an attack like that. There was no medical reason behind it apparently. I could have told them that! I'm beginning to think the only reason they want to keep him is to see what caused those. I guess 'freaking out' isn't a very good medical term.

'You can go see him now' Thanks! I was gonna do it as soon as you left anyway. He is talking to both me and Liz but nobody expects her to go in...not even Liz.

My hand stays itself at the door handle. Will he look better? Whats gonna happen when he wakes up, another fit? I hope not. The thought of it makes my stomach bunch up into knots. I can actually taste the bile rising up in my throat.

I hate it. Fear is not my thing. I'm not like Serenity or Jess, I don't get a rise out of risking my life. I hate being scared.

I look back to see that Liz still hasn't moved since the doctor left. I wish I was surprised. I wish it was a shock that his mother didn't want to attach herself to his sons side, when it's possible he could have died.

He almost died.

I can't breathe when I think of it. I could have lost my better, well, not better, but other half. My partner in crime.

I go into the room. Its not his room. I could never be his room without a Metallica poster on the wall and two weeks worth of clothes on the floor.

He still looks pale. But better than before. At least I think he looks better, but than, how could I know? As I have been telling just about everybody today, I'm not a doctor.

As I look down on his pale face I'm forced to remember the day I found him in my closet. I had spent the whole day searching for him. I had eventually gone into get my coat and found him curled up in the corner. He stared straight ahead and only spoke four words the entire time he was there.

"She was so pale..." Was all he said. And we have never talked about it since. After all, what was the point?

I now understand his reaction and why the color of her skin had stuck out in his mind. I will forever have the image of a pale Jess lying dying on a hospital bed burned in to the back of my mind.

I take a hold of his hand. It occurs to me I've been holding his hand allot this week. His hand is always warm.

His eyes flutter open. My heart stops cold. Is he going to wig out again? His brown eyes clash into mine and he stays calm. There's no expression on his face, but instead of freaking me out, it calms me down.

He never has an expression on his face.

I smile. Its good to see him awake.

"Hey." He blinks a couple of times. I can see the drugs they gave him are keeping him slightly groggy.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Depends. When you getting me out of here?"

"Doctor says a week." He gives me 'the look'. The look that says 'if you think that's happening, you got a whole other thing coming'.

His hand is shaking now. Its not really something you can see but since he woke up he's been squeezing my hand harder than it ever has been before.

I'm not going to complain though. He needs me. Its been...a long time since he's needed me. He takes care of me most of the time. I can take care of him now.

"If you aren't feeling to bad later tonight maybe...maybe we can get you outta here sooner." I have to laugh at the look of relief that floods over his face.

"How?"

"Cycle."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." I sit on the side of his bed. "I got it last night."

"Chris actually let you take it out."

"Humph. No."

"Then you..."

"He was sleeping."

"I knew you had it in you."

"I know you did." I sigh. "I almost lost you Jess."

"Ah, you knew you couldn't get rid of me that easily."

"Nothing about the past few days has been easy."

"Well, I wouldn't know. I've been asleep." How can he talk like that? Oh yeah, 'cause it Jess. I glare at him anyway.

"Don't. Please?"

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere with out you. What would you do with out me?" I let out a short laugh and repeat myself from a few days ago.

"Die. In a corner. Crying."

"I could never let that happen to you." I smile.

"I love you too." I look towards the door then back at him.

"Liz?"

"She fine...outside actually."

"Boyfriend?"

"I don't know. He was gone before I even got up the stairs." I notice now that the more we talk the less he shakes. Good.

"Thats...that's good..." His eyes are drifting to a close now.

"Jess?" His eyes flick open and back to me. "Rest now okay? I'll be back soon."

"Kay...You go do..." And he's out like a light.

Authors POV

Christopher Hayden had never driven so fast in his entire life. This includes when he was sixteen and tried to drag race his car down an empty highway. His daughter, his 16 years old daughter, had taken off in the middle of the night. With his motorcycle!

He almost wished he was surprised.

It wasn't that Rory wasn't a good kid. The best actually. And smart too, really smart. She was going places. But with blood lines from him and Lor, the kid was bound to have a rebellious streak somewhere. But why now? Or better yet, why did he ever have to be the one to witness it?

He probably would have been better off left in the dark.

"Here Liz. This might help you get some sleep." Rory handed her a cups of Herbal tea. Liz smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks kid." Rory walked back into Jess' room. She started to pack up all her things and some of what had been brought in with Jess.

She shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, you, its time to wake up."

"Go away!"

"Fine. I'll just leave you here then" Jess brought him self awake rather quickly.

"We're leaving?"

"If your feeling up to it."

"Where are my clothes?"

Rory handed Jess his clothes.

"Whats your escape plan?"

"You're gonna love it. Promise."

Christopher had entered the hospital stomping angrily. Then he stopped himself when it occurred to him he didn't know what he was going to do when he found her. He didn't want this to turn into a fight. He didn't want to be _that_ dad. He didn't want to be his dad.

He sighed and shook his head. What would Lorelai do? She was better at this kind of thing. Her and Rory had had a connection never to be repeated. He just wished he could talk to her about this. Although, if he could do that, he wouldn't even have this problem.

Walking into the hall that was outside of Jess' room he spotted Liz, who had fallen asleep on the chair. He sat down and shook her arm.

"Hey, Chris." She spoke softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned

"Hi. Have you seen Rory?"

"She was just here a minute ago, why?"

"She...ran away. She took my bike and left while I was asleep. If I had ever thought she might not be my daughter, those thoughts have been banished now." Liz smiled. Chris straighted up and walked over to the room.

He opened the door and looked in. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Umm, Liz? I think we have a problem."

The room was empty.

After Liz had calmed him down, convincing him that he needed to trust his daughter (even though, at the moment he had no reason to), they had packed up the car and gone back to the apartment.

He would wait until tomorrow before he called the police.

Just then Rorys bed room door opened. She was dress in her...pajammas? She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey dad." She yawned. "Wow. That was a good sleep. What about you dad? You sleep good?"

Chris stared at her a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah. I...sleeped good." Rory walked over to the cupboard on got out a glass before pouring herself some milk.

"So...When can we go to the hospital?" She asked innocently. _Whoa, she's good..._ Chris thought.

"Umm..sorry kid but Jess isn't there anymore." She turned away from him and tried to sound worried.

"Oh...did they send him home already?"

"No. He just...took off apparently." She half-smiled.

"Well, that's Jess for you." She yawned again. "I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Rory opened up her closet. "He knows."

Jess looked up from his makeshift bed. "You in trouble or something?"

"No, he's pretending he doesn't know. Why, I dont know."

"What about me?"

"I dont think he knows where you are. Only that you skipped out on the doctors orders."

They both heard a knock at the main door. Rory closed the closet and sat down on her bed, pulling out 'The Picture Of Dorian Grey".

There was a small knock on her door. "Come in."

Liz entered her room and Rory felt her stomach tighten up a bit. Liz knew she had been at the hospital.

"So...you're dad didn't know you came back?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Liz looked around the room, nervous.

"Liz?" Liz looked up at Rory. "Can I...Do you need something?"

"No, yes...well." Liz shook her self. "Jess isn't at the hospital." Rory nodded.

"Chris told me. Don't worry about Jess, Liz. He can take care of himself."

"I know he can. But he's sick and injured. He is supposed to be resting. He has to rest or he won't heal."

"I'm sure he's resting." Rory reassured her. "Wherever he is." Liz started to tear up.

"He should be home."

"He will be." Liz wiped her tears and straighted up.

"If you hear from him...tell him I really need to speak to him. Tell him...I've solved the problem." Rory nodded and Liz silently walked out again. Rory counted to 25 before walking over to the closet again.

"Liz needs to talk to you and she solved the problem." She repeated. Jess rolled his eyes. "So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Hell if I know." Jess looked into her eyes for a moment. Rory smiled.

"He'll be gone in 10."

10 Minutes Later

"How did you do that?" Rory was helping Jess walk up the stairs towards Liz's apartment.

"Its a Gilmore gift."

"Huh."

"Yeah." They stopped at the door. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Just go."

You didn't answer me."

"Go."

"Fine!" Rory stuck out her tongue before turning and going back down the stairs.

Jess took a couple of deep breathes before he knocked on the door. No answer. Of course. Jess walked in to the apartment and was shocked at what he found.

Liz was sitting in the middle of the room. Around her were about 35 boxes. And a large black duffel bag. Full of his things. She was still boxing up most of it but the bag was full. This was not good. Not good at all.

Liz kept her head down and didn't look at Jess as she spoke.

"You're leaving."

"Where?"

"You're Uncle Luke's gonna take you in."

"Huh. Why?"

"You were in a coma Jess, because of me. You watched someone die, because of this city. You need to be far away from both of us right now."

"I cant leave." Jess was still calm and stoic.

"Why not?"

"I have a life here...Friends."

"Rory."

"Yeah, Rory too."

"Well, that's...that's just to bad. You're going."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Now this is getting ridiculus."

"Jess..." Liz sighed. "You're going. You're only 16 and I still get to say where you live. I say with Luke."


	13. 13

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_inge-loves-lost - I plan lots of drama and secrets to come...things will not be as easy as I have set them up to be (I like to make things hard on my self...I don't really know why...) Chris has never been speedy so I figured why would now be any diffrent right? Thanks you for reviewing!_

_katesque - Alway tears of joy! Sadness sucks! Thank you for reviewing_

_insertwickedpennamehere - I kinda like making things difficult for people. it's funny and give me joy. I promise you are not selfish and I also promise not to lay anymore guilt trips on you, (at least until I forgot I promised or I have another reason to guilt you...). And yes, not a man, which makes me very happy, because it would have been an odd thing to explain to my boyfriend...and my mother...and my friends...and myself, because that would be truly messed up._

_shortiegirl991 - actually...I think this may have been the first thing Liz ever did right..._

_milover - thank you_

_LitGG1982 - your humble opinion is much appreciated (you should porbably know the first time i wrote that it said humble 'onion'...glad I rechecked that..) And hey, if your reading it then you are in the best position to say whatever you want. I am glad you like my Chris, he's kinda fun to write! Yay! faves list? you make me so happy wipe tears away thank you!_

Today is my birthday so as a birthday treat to share my joy...A NEw Chapter...! YAY! OH! and Serenity's back!

Jess looked around the bus station. It was full of people he didn't know. She hadn't come.

And she wasn't going to.

He knew that. She had told him she didn't want to throw a fit in public. She didn't want everyone to see her cry. And Jess understood that. It didn't stop him from wishing she was here. He wanted her to come say good bye, maybe to make it easier on him.

When he had first told her she got real quiet like and stared up at him with those big baby blues of hers.

Her silence was freaking him out. She wasn't supposed to be able to hide things from him but she was doing a hell of a job of it right now. What was she thinking right now?

"Are you feeling well enough to travel?" She spoke after a few moments. He shrugged in response. She took in a deep shaky breathe.

"I won't come watch you leave." He had frowned at her. He wanted...needed her to be there.

"I can't watch the most important person get on a bus and leave my life. It...it hurts to much." She was so calm as she spoke. Then Jess understood. How many people could she watch walk out of her life before she broke completely?

"You know I'm not doing this right? This isn't my choice." Jess felt it important that she knew that. That he wouldn't be leaving if there was any other choice.

"It's not your fault. I know that, I do. But it doesn't make it hurt any less." He nodded.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and left.

This morning when he left the apartment he almost tripped over the shoe box in front of his door. He opened it to find a couple of CDs and books with a note attached._ For the bus ride._

A pair of headphones. _For those quiet small town nights. _On top of all that though sat a cell phone and a note attached to it._ Don't fall off the face of the planet...Promise?_

Of course she wouldn't let him leave until she was sure he was well taken care of first.

He looked around the station once more. He wished she would show up. He smiled when he saw a girl walk through the door...not the girl he was hoping for, but he guessed she would have to do.

"Hey Serenity." She smiled a little when she saw he was smiling. No hard feelings then. Good.

"Hey guy." She looked behind her. "She wants to come. You know that right?" Jess nodded. They both turned as his bus pulled up.

"That your bus?"

"Yep."

"Hum..."

"Listen, Ren, I..."

Without letting him finish Serenity grabbed him into a hug before letting go as quick as she could. He looked at her funny and she blushed. Serenity had never really been the hugging type. But then neither was he. "Oh, just shut up...I don't know when I'll see you again, do I?"

"Well...I guess I should go...get on the bus."

"Yeah..." He turned to go towards the bus and she grabbed his arm. "Take care of your self okay?" He placed his hand over hers.

"You too, 'Renity."

Outside

Jess was just about on the bus when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Rory running down the street. His heart jumped into his throat,

"Stop...wait...don't go yet!" When she caught on to him she threw her arms around him and held him tight. "I don't want you to go." She spoke quietly

"And I dont want to go." He spoke right it to her ear. She pulled away. "Where did you learn to run like that?" She laughed and hit him in the shoulder.

"You'll call right?"

"Yeah."

"Everyday?"

"All the time, you'll get sick of me. You'll call me right?"

"That's what the cells for." Jess reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." She nodded her eyes filling with tears.

"Bye." He pulled away and walked up into the bus, sitting by the window. She motioned for him to open his window.

"What?"

"Take care of yourself, dont work to hard, make sure you get your rest! Your not fully healed yet!" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am!"

"And don't forget..." Rory was cut off bye the engine of the bus as it started to pull away. She walked along with it, tears falling down her face, still talking. He gestures at his ears to signal he can't hear her but she keeps taking. She blows him a kiss which he catches by putting his arm out the window and then placing his hand over his lips.

He watches out the window until he can't see her anymore. Jess shook his head and reached into his bag to pull out the cell. He stared at it for a moment till it started to ring. He flipped it open without answering it.

"...to take you pain killers! And eat healthy! Like fruits! And vegetables..."

Rory hung up the pay phone and sighed. The tears on her face had dried but she still felt like bawling her eyes out. Serenity was waiting.

Rory was still kinda mad at her for ditching on them when Jess could have died but she knew Serenity. She knew that she just couldn't deal with stuff like that. And she totally understood. So did Jess. If Jess wasn't mad what right did she have to be?

"You ready to go home?" Rory nodded.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna change isn't it?"

"Only if you let it." Serenity turned her head to see the bus turn the corner a couple of block down. She sighed. "Only if you let it."

Serenity put her arm over Rorys shoulder and Rory pulled in closer. They both walked down the street knowing their lives were never going to be the same. No matter what Serenity had said.


	14. 14

_**Shelbi165 - now, if I told you what was going to happen, you wouldn't have to read the story now would you?**_

_**DarkAngelSuicide - nope, only one post...And this is not the end...not even close, unfortunatly. There are so many more problems to come...sigh Im not a very nice person. If I was my characters would have much easier lives...And I am glad you like my story!**_

_**katesque - Thank you! I know that just sound like I cant think of anything else to say, but I really do want to thank you for being so nice!**_

_**insertwickedpennamehere - Why, thnk you for the birthday wishes, I had a good day...And yes Im 80...and live on Mars, with my half cat half fish creature named Morch. He says hi by the way. 80 is quite young for my species...I am the only child my age who can use a computer without smashing it to bit, fascinting huh?**_

_**And really, who needs to be nice when you have power?...Not sure how I feel about a new nickname though...**_

_**shortiegirl991 - They are perfect, I love them together. They are equals and everything just works...If only they were more open they would still be together, execpt its a tv show and he had to leave which is upsetting...**_

_**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - oh no! dont cry! Crying means sad and sad is bad which makes people mad and then they wear plaid which makes nobody glad and...Have I lost you yet? I lost myslef somewhere in there...what was I saying? oh yeah...dont cry. Thank you for the birthday wishes!**_

_**RoRyJeSsAdDiCt - Not you too! Why is every body crying? I didn't mean to make people cry...wasn't some of it funny? (if not, I should probablyy re-read it...) ANd what song made you so upset?**_

_**scubaluver - My Rory has coping problems...Which will all be explained later but you are right, Stars Hollow is where Jess needed to be. New York was not the enviroment he should have been raised in (not that having an alcoholic mother didnt help).**_

_**And know, she doesn't even know where he is going...If you noticed, he's never said the name of the town, and she never asked...It didnt matter where because he was leaving. He also never said his uncles name...**_

_**LitGG1982 - It will be lit...eventually...I know I said not until the next fic but I have added a scene (like near the end of the fic) that sort of starts us into them being more than friends. It makes me really happy to be one of your favs, it really does!**_

* * *

"Come on Rory." Rory rolled on to her back, keeping and eye on her dad who was standing in the doorway.

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"That is physically impossible!" Chris was worried. Rory hadn't left her room in a week, except maybe to shower. She just laid in bed. And she wasn't eating.

"DAD! I'll just eat when I'm hungry okay?" Rory watched as his brow scrunched up, trying to figure out what to do with her, before he looked at her in defeat.

"Fine. I'll sit the food on the table. I have to head back to work. Will you...Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine dad. Just go." She didn't know why she didn't want to eat. She didn't know why she didn't want to get out of bed. All she knew was that she didn't. She listened for the closing of the door. She flinched at the slamming of the door.

Serenity had been over earlier, trying to get her to come hang out but Rory just hadn't felt like it.

Rory sat up and looked in the mirror. "I look like crap." She started to tear up again. "And I seem to suffer from sever depression." She fell back on her bed, curling up on her side. "I want my mommy."

She reached out her arm and turned the CD player on as loud as she could. Black Box Recorders 'Child Psychology' came on.

_I stopped talking when I was six years old._

_I didn't want anything more to do with the outside world,_

_I was happy being quiet..._

_But of course the wouldn't leave me alone..._

_My parents tried ever trick in the book, _

_From speech therapists to child psychologists._

_They even tried bribery,_

_I could have anything,_

_As long as I said it out loud..._

_Life is Unfair..._

_Kill Yourself or Get Over It_

_Life is Unfair..._

_Kill Yourself or Get Over It..._

A WEEK EARLIER

Jess walked off the bus and saw a man in a ball cap. "Jess."

"Luke." He just nodded while turning around.

"Okay, so, uh..." He headed off into the middle of the town. Jess followed after him, not really looking around. They entered the diner and headed up into the apartment.

Jess looked around. "Huh."

Luke wasn't sure what to say. "Belonged to your Grandpa."

Jess took that in. "Huh."

(A/N Gonna skip this next scene...Jess drops off his bag and leaves without telling Luke where he's going...okay? okay.)

Jess stepped into the hot sun, a little to bright of his eyes. He watches the towns people swinging on swings. _'Entering Pleasantville...fun..' _He walked around the corner and headed off to find a quieter place, a song stuck in his head.

_This is hell_

_This is hell_

_But you'll get used to it,_

_After a spell,_

_For heaven is hell in reverse..._

When Jess came back into the diner he was in a type of shock. Four whole stores. UNICORNS! He hated this place. Yes he had only been her about three hours and he, Jess Marino, wanted to shot himself in the head.

He went up the stairs not talking to anyone and pulled out his cigarettes. He looked over at his makeshift bed before pulling at his bag and putting his stuff away.

When he was finished he sat himself down on his bed and lit a cigarette. Jess pulled out a deck of card Rory had put in his 'On The Bus' box. He was shuffling them when Luke walked in.

"So, you unpacked." Jess looked around as if to say 'duh'.

"Yup."

"Get enough space in the closet?"

"Plenty." All right, seriously, how long is this going to go on?

"You hungry?"

"Eighteen."

"What?"

"Just counting how many questions till we hit twenty."

"Okay, never mind." The phone rang. Jess rolled his eyes. He knows who that is. "Yeah? Yeah, Liz he got here fine."

"Got here at ten this morning!" Not that she had noticed I even left the apartment till about three minutes ago.

"Okay, hang on a sec. Jess?" Jess kept looking down.

"Pass."

"Jess, come on."

"Nope."

"It's your mom Jess, she just wants to know that your safe." Jess frowned.

"And where may I ask was this motherly concern when I needed it?" Jess grabbed his coat and walked out. He made sure he had the cell with him.

When he got outside he headed over towards a bridge he had found earlier. It was quiet and not overly happy. Seriously, everyone in this town was insane. He missed New York. He missed the noise. He missed Rory. He pulled out the cell and dialed the familiar number.

"Jess?" He laughed.

"How many other people have called with you answering like that?"

"Only two. How are you?"

"Gezz, I haven't even been gone a day."

"I know but its weird."

"You could have called me you know."

"I didn't want to interrupt you if you were doing...something."

"Well, by the looks of things I'm gonna be doing a whole lot of nothing."

"Ohhh, sounds fun." Jess pulled his book out of the back of his pants, almost dropping the phone in the water.

"I hate these thing." Rory knew he was talking about the cell phone.

"Well then give me the number to your new place."

"Its probably better you just call the cell, as the phone is in the restaurant part."

"You live in a restaurant."

"Alas no. Above one."

The conversation went on for a while neither of them really wanting to let go.

Two Weeks Later

"Kirk! Just order!" Jess really hated this guy.

"But I dont know if I want it on white bread or on brown bread." Jess wanted to slam his head against a wall.

"How bout both?" Kirk looked up at Jess in amazement.

"You can do that?" Jess nodded slowly.

"Okay! Wait...on second thought...I don't want a sandwich." Jess threw down his writing pad.

"LUKE! Taking my break now!" He stomped out the door as Luke came rushing from the back room.

"Not leave...yet." Luke shook his head. "Or sure! Go ahead." From behind him the phone rang. "Luke's."

"Hey Luke." Luke's nerves calmed as soon as he heard the soft voices over the phone.

"Hey..." He looked around the room to see Kirk watching him. "...you." He finished lamely.

"Kirk?"

"Yeah."

"So.'s been awhile. Sorry about that."

"That's fine...how are you?"

"I'm...okay." Luke stopped for a moment.."

"Just okay?"

"I've been better. Lately I've just been missing everything. You, Stars Hollow...Mom." Luke felt a sharp pain of sadness in his heart for this girl. She had lost so much.

"Rory..." Luke was at a loss for what to say. He heard her start crying.

"Its okay. Really I am. I just..." And she hung up. Kirk was staring at Luke.

"What?"

"Did you say Rory?"

"No."


	15. 15

_**LitGG1982 - I am just...extatic at the amount of enthusiasm of you review! I just love getting compliments! The whole Rory in Stars Hollow things is...well, starting in this one, kinda, i guess. Thank you for having so much faith in my ability to write a lit scene! **_

_**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - But leaving you hanging makes you review, which makes me happy, which makes me post! See this is a vicious cycle...**_

_**OrangePunk - Lol! Actually it was Kirk who heard Luke say Rory, not Jess. Jess is outside.**_

_**katesque - I cant tell you whats gonna happen! And do you really want me to? Wouldn't that just give it away? And no, nobodys knows the connection.**_

_**Shelbi165 - DONT BLOW-UP! That would be bad, how can you read if your all blowed-up like? No rory does not know.**_

_**insertwickedpennamehere - That makes me sad! Mars people are all so very nice...maybe you don't get along because you are mean to them? We are a VERY sensitive race, you know. We don't respond well to critism or anything else that might be seen as bed...I really want to put the hooker sex scene in, but can't think of a place to put it, so I might put in the sequel, how's that?**_

_**milover - Thank you for reviewing**_

* * *

Jess had been trying to get ahold of Rory for about ten minutes before he finally got through. When he did he was worried because he could tell she was crying. 

"Are you sure your okay?" Rory laughed.

"Stop asking! I'm gonna be fine! I just...miss you is all. And anyway, aren't I supposed to be asking you that?"

"I'm fine. Well rested and everything."

"Is your uncle making you work?"

"Not much. Just serving meals and stuff."

"Wow." Rory sat back.

"Wow what?"

"Jess, do you realize that you are the very first one of us to get a real paying job?"

"Huh."

"Strange."

"Yeah."

There was a semi-comfortable silence.

"I miss you." Rory hated that her voice wavered as she spoke that. She hadn't meant for that to come out.

"I want to come home."

"I wish I could see you."

"Maybe..." Jess stopped to think.

"Maybe what Jess?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Before she could answer he hung up and jogged back towards the diner.

Jess walked in and picked up his notepad from where he had thrown it down earlier. Luke looked from Jess to the clock and back again.

"You're back."

Jess looked around. "Huh. Imagine that."

"You're back...before closing."

"Yeah Luke, I noticed."

"Why?"

"Haven't you been the one yelling at me for not coming back from my breaks?"

"I didn't even know you could hear me."

"Well, you're voice is pretty loud."

"Jess..."

"Hold that thought Uncle Luke, I got patrons to take care of." Jess walked over to a table and tried to take the orders in the most pleasant way he knew how. He even tried to smile...it hadn't worked, but at least he tried.

Later that night after a day of a fairly pleasant Jess, he felt him self get jerked back by the arm into the storage room. The force had made him a little dizzy and he almost lost his balance when Luke let him go.

"Okay, whats up with you?" Jess just kinda looked up at him, still to dizzy to answer. "Why are you being pleasant? Why are you here on time? What did you do that Im gonna have to bail you out of?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're parinoid?"

"Jess..."

"Luke! It's nothing!" Jess scrathed the back of his neck. "I just..."

"I knew it!" Luke interupted. "What did you do?"

"God will you stop! I didn't do anything. I just wanted to ask you for a favor but, whatever, forget it." Jess went to storm out when Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him back again. It once agian made Jess dizzy. "And stop doing that!"

"I'm...sorry. Look what do you want?" Jess looked at Luke suspiciously.

"I have a...friend. In New York. I was wondering if..this friend...could come down and stay for a couple days." Lukes head snapped back in surprise.

"A friend? Uh sure." Jess nodded curtly.

"Thanks." And he stalked out of the storage to finish closing up. Luke watched after him.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Jess was washing tables and was getting nervous. Luke had been staring at him for the last 6 or 7 minutes. Was he gonna change his mind?

"Jess?" Dammit.

"Yeah?" Luke took in a big breathe.

"If you have a friend coming then here are the rules. 1 - You have to do closing for a week, 2- fifteen minute breaks only, and only 4 a day,3 - no pissing of customers because you're bored..."

"Is that all?" Jess asked sounding bored.

"Until I think up something else? Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Just like that, no arguement?"

"Just like that."

"Huh...I really wanna meet this friend now."

3 AM, New York

Rory was sitting up, staring out the window. She had fought with her dad after she had gotten off the phone with Jess. He was worried she wasnt eating, that she had gotten to skinny. Serenity had said almost the same thing.

Serentiy was sleeping soundly beside Rory. She had come over earlier when she had been heading out but stopped when she had heard crying.

"Rory hun, whats wrong?"

"I hate this empty feeling Ren. It hurts and it, it just sucks!" Serenity wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh poor love." She just sat there while Rory had cried out everything that had been built up over the past month. "You know, you probably feel empty beacause you havent eaten in two weeks." She tried to joke. Rory start crying harder.

"Not funny."

"I know. I know its not. But...I can feel your ribs hun. It's gross."

"Thanks now I'm gross. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Sorry. I just...Try to sleep okay? When was the last time you actually slept." Rory pulled away and laid down, Serenity curling up beside her.

"Around the last time I ate." Serenity looked over to see Rory smiling through her tears.

"Your such a nerd."

"That was lame."

"Go to sleep!"

"You first!"

"Fine! Good night!"

That was the last words spoken before Serenity had fallen asleep. Rory pulled out her journal.

_'I know Im not well. I can feel that. I can see it when I look in the mirror. But...I don't really care anymore._

Then the phone rang, scaring her into dropping the journal.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"You are so lucky Chris is gone."

"Maybe, but hey, I have an idea to run past you."

"Run it away."

"How would you like to come see me for a week?"

Rory stepped into her living room for the first time in two and a half week. Her dad even looked surprised to see her. _Might as well get this over with._

"I'm going to Hartford. Tuesday. For a week." Chris looked at Rory, I mean, really looked at her, for the first time since she was ten years old.

She looked so much older now. Not even the six years that had passed could account for the years his girl had put on. She held more wisdom in her eyes than he could ever hope to obtain. He wished they didn't. He wished she hadn't had to grow up so fast.

But even after all that, she looked like hell. Her eyes were black from lack of sleep. Her face was so thin.

He didn't even have to think of what he had to say. For the first time his parental instincts had kicked in.

"How much money do you need?" Rory threw herself across the room and slung her arms over her father. She was crying again.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered.

_After all, what else could he really say?_


	16. 16

_nora17- Yes, eventually yet, I apreciate your sticking through the story!_

_Arica, Princess of Rivendel... -AH 'Whimpers' please dont yell at me_

_milover - Thank you for reviewing_

_RoRyJeSsAdDiCt - You'll have to wait...Promise I'll make it good and worth the wait!_

_shortiegirl991 - You and me both, that's for sure!...And your kinda scary...I would like to see you try to storm in to the story though...It would be pretty funny!_

_katesque - I do feel honoured, even if you are just kidding...what's the other story? Not cuz I want to bash it or anything, I just want to see if I am reading it too._

_OrangePunk - they are 15, this story takes place (mostly, not the beginning of the story) the summer before the show started._

_Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - aww! Thank you!_

_insertwickedpennamehere - I find it hard to believe that you are _totally_ blamless in your disaggreements with the Mars people. But that doesn't matter anymore as I have decided to move to Jupiter (you gotta problem with Jupiter too or what?) as it is bigger and is the name of a god or something, which is cool. I can do the kirk is getting laid thing, look for it in the next few chapters, I don't know where I will put it... _

_Monkey sox roc - ...I'm not quite sure how to respond to that..._

_Sagebeth - I had fun writing the next few chapter so i hope they live up to your expectations._

_Shelbi165 - Phew! I am so glad you didn't blow up! That would have been upsetting, especailly since it would have been my fault._

_LitGG1982 - well, lucky you(s), I have the story all typed up (and have started writing the sequel) I did this because usually when I am writing I get bored with the story and stop, leaving everybody hanging, which I know makes me mad when I read other peoples work. So, I feel bad having the chapter written and not updating, thus, frequent updates! Yay!_

HEY GUYS! Sorry its been a while since my last update, I've been...busy... But here we go! Now, I have a surprise for you alls! Here's the deal! Make a guess at how many chapters are left and the closest person gets a prize! they get...

option A) To ask any question about the story, about ANYTHING story wise, including questions about the sequel! OR...

option B) If there is something (a scene or more of a certian character) you want to see, I'll put it in (as much as I can, anyway)

OR... Option C) I will send you...the REST of this ENTIRE story, so yo can read it before anyone else! (WARNIng: If you chose this, remember you will have an even LONGER wait until the sequel comes out...just so you know, not trying to discourage you or anything)

* * *

Thursday - 5 days to go 

Stars Hollow

"Jess! Orders up!" Jess grabbed the four plates lining three up on one arm and holding the other in his hand. He was developing a rhythm for this.

He speed walked his way over to Babette and Moreys table, barely stopping to put the food down before heading over to Kirks table...bad idea.

"This isn't what I ordered." Jess stopped so suddenly his shoes skidded, making him almost drop the last plate he was holding. Rhythm broken.

"Yes it is Kirk."

"No...I don't like eggs."

"You ordered them."

"Why would I order them if I didn't like them?"

"Because you're..." Jess heard Luke coughing behind him. "Oh, come on! Fine Kirk what do you want?"

"Toast. With jam." Jess picked up Kirks plate and put it on to the counter. "Luke...please?" Luke laughed and took the plate.

"Just go."

"Thank god." Jess dropped off the last plate at its destination before heading out. Miss Patty sauntered on up to the counter.

"Luke, darling, what is up with that nephew of yours? No fighting, no sudden outbursts. He's almost no fun anymore."

"A friend of his is coming up from New York."

"You're going to fit three guys up in that apartment of yours Luke?"

"Three? Oh, me. Uh...I'm sure we'll all fit."

"You know you could always use..."

"No!" Luke interupted strongly, slamming down the cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm just saying, you do own it Luke..."

"Thats enough, okay?" Miss Patty sighed and stood up from her chair.

"You can't just let it sit there Luke. I was meant for people, not to sit empty. _Nobody_ would want that." She walked out the door, her last words trailing behind her. "Not even her."

Jess came in to see the lunch rush was mostly gone. And Kirk was too. He sat at the counter.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it going to be weird if you and your friend have to...share a bed or something? Cause if it is we can..."

"Cool it Luke. Its fine. It wouldn't even been the first time. I've had to spend nights at...my friends place when mom had one of her episodes or a boyfriend didn't like me."

"Ah. Good. Because I would understand if you thought it was wierd that you had to sleep with a guy." Jess lifted an eye brow. In Lukes mind he could almost hear Lorelias 'dirty'.

Jess finally understood why Luke would find this wierd. _Guy_. Right.

"My friend is pretty good at handling things like this. Don't worry about it."

Jess had been working pretty hard to avoid the G words. Guy verses Girl. Luke had automatically assumed his friend was a guy and Jess didn't see anything good coming out of telling him other wise.

Friday - 4 days to go

Jess was out on his break when the phone rang.

"Lukes." Luke check to see if anyone could hear him.

"Hey Rory."

"Really? I mean, are you sure?"

"Thats great! I've even got someone for you to meet."

"..." Luke laughed.

"No, not like that."

"Good! Thats good! I can't wait."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you soon kid." Luke was hanging up the phone when jess enetered the premises. "Everybodys coffee is free for an hour!"

"Whats that all about?"

"Jess...Whens your friend coming?"

"Thursday."

"You can have the week off, while he's here." Jess lifted his brows in shock.

"Thanks."

"But you have to meet somebody on Friday. You're friend can come to, we're going out for dinner."

"A girlfriend." Luke scowled.

"No."

"Huh."

Saturday - 3 days to go

Jess was trying really hard to be good. He was. But it was so hard. No pranks. Having to go to class. Being...ugg...poliet.

He wasn't even sure Rory was worth all this. Who was he kidding? He missed her, she missed him.

So there wasn't anything he could do about it. BUT, when she got here? Oh, they were gonna do some damage.

Sunday - 2 days to go

Luke loved this. Watching Jess torture himself. It truly was funny.

The poor kid was trying so hard. He and this guy who was coming up must really be close for him to put himself through this crap.

Luke was glad that Jess had had someone in New York's though. Liz was not cut out for being a mom, so he hadn't been surprised when she had asked him to take Jess. But it was good Jess had a place to escape to.

Luke still didn't know what exactly had happened before Jess got sent here but he figured it must have been bad. He wasn't gonna ask Jess about it. He would either just not tell him or get mad. Safer just to leave it alone.

Monday - 1 day left

Jess missed having a full bed. He had gotten used to sleeping with other people and now it was unnerving to sleep every night by himself.

It was a good thing Rory was coming. Who knew how much longer he could handle it.

He had the week planned out. Movies. Music. But first, books. It had been decided he would pick her up off the bus in New Haven and they would spend the day there before heading in to Stars Hollow.

Then the day after that she had plans with her grandparents, for dinner, which was weird because she hadn't even seen them since she was like three, but whatever. It was fine because it was around the same time he had to go for dinner with Lukes non-girlfriend.

She was coming tomorrow. He needed sleep. Everything was here. He hoped Luke wouldn't freak about his friend being not a guy.

Jess laid back, totally relaxed. This next week would be perfect. He closed his eyes to sleep.

Tuesday - 6 hours left

4:00 in the morning Luke awoke to the sounds of cupboards being opened and closed. He heard someone rummaging through the fridge and mumbling. When he finally was awake enough to look up he saw Jess sitting at the table, staring at a sheet of paper.

"Jess. What the hell are you doing up this early?" Jess looked over to him, eyes wide.

"We don't have enough food."

"What?"

"We don't have enough food."

"I heard you! But I just went shopping yesterday." Luke pulled himself and sat down beside Jess.

"Your food...sucks."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Its still early. Give me awhile."

"Okay, so what is the problem?" Jess gestured towards the list in front of him.

"This. This is the problem." Luke picked up the list.

_Chocolate_

_Marshmallows_

_TV dinners_

_Pop tarts_

The list went on and on.

"And what is this exactly?"

"Food. Food we need. Or my friend wont eat. And I am telling you this kid can eat. You do not have enough for here. At all. This kid will eat anything."

"Then why cant he eat what we have?" Jess let out a sharp laugh.

"Huh. He. Right." Jess then realized his uncle had asked him a question. "Oh. Cause your foods crap. Nobody eats this stuff. Unless you're old."

"Old?" Lukes asked in indignation.

"Right. Sorry. Have I mentioned it's early?" Luke looked back down at the list.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh, I haven't slept yet. You think that ones long you should check out the other ones I made." Jess looked at his hands. "Luke. Make me stop. I hate lists. I really really hate lists." Luke sighed.

"How important is it that I buy all this crap?"

"Life or death."

"Fine. You can get it in the morning. After the sun comes up."

"Thanks." Jess laid his head on the table. "I'm gonna sleep now." Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Jess from around the chest.

"Hey!" Jess grumbled still half asleep. "What're you doin'?"

"Putting you to bed." Luke dragged him across the floor, his legs trying to move.

"Oh. Okay." Luke dropped Jess down on his bed. He just stayed there, now fully asleep. Luke shook his head.

"Strange kid."


	17. 17

****

DarkAngelSuicide - ...opps...I totally missed that! Now I feel bad! It is Tuesday she comes, NOT THURSDAY, sorry bout that...wont happen again...I hope.

Husky87 - DeathBad...don't do it. I have noticed that about stories too, and it annoys the heck outta me, so I just go at my own pace. I am glad you like it!

cmtaylor531 - People keep saying they are dying! Do you know what kind of stress that puts on a writer? Gezz, people!...Glad you like it, its always really cool to hear from new readers.

insertwickedpennamehere - ...Can innocent souls take the lords name in vain? Isn't that like, a big NO-NO?...Now I have a friend on Mars who says you beat him down with your purse once and he was very upset that I am even talking to you! Now that does not sound innocent to me! ...Worshiping me is good... (SEE NOTE at bottom concerning chapters left)

katesque - That is one of my favorite parts of my whole story, I had so much fun writing it out! I haven't read 'And When She Was Good" yet, but it's been one I have been wanting to.

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... - Heeheehee!

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - Thank you for reviewing!

NOW ABOUT THE REMAINING CHAPTERS...you're all way off. Think...Bigger!

WOW! 100 reviews! Celebrate good times! Party at my place...you don't know where I live? Okay, party at your place! What...I don't know where you live? True...Party by yourself then. 'Floats away on a floating Ion cloud, dancing all the way'

* * *

Serenity had been over while Rory packed. Having Serenity there to 'help' pack was worse than if Rory had had monkeys doing it. 

She kept taking things out and putting other things in. It had taken Rory a while to catch on to what she had been doing but when she finally did, she decide it was time to break from packing and they went to watch movies.

Rory grabbed Serenity's hand. Serenity looked up at her innocently.

"What?"

"Let's just go watch movies."

"But you have to pack!"

"Exactly...And you are doing the opposite of helping!" Serenity pouted.

"Spoil sport." Rory laughed.

"Come on..." Rory pulled Serenity into the living room.

It was only after Serenity had finally gone home did Rory get any actual packing done without interuption, before falling fast asleep...

...And all she did was dream that Serenity would keep coming in and steal all of the things she had packed. Then dream Serenity repacked her bags with all her clothes and nick nacks.

_SO_...Rory had woken early to re-check all of her bags. She had to make sure she had everything.

"CD's? Check. Books?" Rory flipped through all of them...bus book, other bus book, light reading book, hardcore reading book..."Check."

She opened her clothing bag and found everything to be in order. She checked aroung her room, just to be sure when she found Jess' leather coat in the back of her closet. It was the one she had taken when she had stolen the bike.

Thinking back on it she felt bad for stealing the bike and lying to Chris, but there was nothing else she could have done. He wouldn't listen to her, and if she hadn't done what she had, Jess would have woken up alone.

He could have died before anyone had bothered to check on him. She felt a physical cold chill wrap it self around her and she shivered.

She was getting on a bus in 5 hours. To see Jess.

Chris hadn't even stuck around to see her off. He had a work or something to do so she was going to be going down to the bus station with Serenity. Rory looked around at all her bags.

It was a good thing the bus station was close.

Serenity came into the apartment through the front door. It had been a long time since she could remember doing that. Rory was sitting calmly on the couch.

"Why aren't you running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" Rory didn't even look up from he book to reply.

"And why would I be doing that?"

"Because you're heading off to a town you've never been to, with people you've never met. Aren't you freaked?"

"Nope."

"Wheres this town Jess-ey's been shacked up in called?" Rory tilted her head in thought.

"You know, I don't even think he said."

"You guys are like this..." Serenity crossed her two finger together to imate 'tight' "...and he never said where he's been living?"

"All he's said is its a small town outside New Haven, so small, nobodies ever heard of it, and so boring, everyone that has heard of it does everything in thier power to forget about it." Sernity rolled her eyes. She did that alot.

"Sounds like a hoot-and-a-half."

"Oh Im sure it will be."

"What are you gonna do while you guys are there?"

"Just hang out, like we would here I assume, and..." Rory hesitated as to wether or not she should tell Serenity about Luke. She didn't know who he was. Nobody did. Just Rory, and that kinda made him special to her. He was family. No, it was best to leave it unsaid.

"And...What? Don't leave a girl hanging like that! She likely to kill."

"But then she'd never get the information."

"Thats why she kills someone else...or kicks a puppy."

"Poor puppy! What did it ever do to you?"

"Down Rory. The puppies fine...So?"

"And...I don't know what else." A slow smile made its way across Serenitys face.

"Are you gonna..." Her smile was now covering her whole face.

"Gonna what?" Serenity mock made out with the back of her hand and Rory rolled her eyes when she finally got it. "Nope sorry, no back hand smooching."

Serenity stopped. "Oh you know what I mean."

"Ren, how many times do I have to tell you, me and Jess? We just aren't like that." Rory blushed and hid her face away.

"But you could be! The boy is totally into you."

"Serenity, If I must I will go over this again, but I'd really rather not. We. Are. Just. Friends! Always have been always will be." Serenity pouted.

"Fine. Ruin my fun."

"I cannot believe you are abandoning me...In the summer no less. What exactaly am I supposed to do with both of you gone?" Serenity had her arm on top of Rorys shoulders and Rory had her arm around Serenitys waist.

"Oh get over it. I'll bring you a present. And it's not like you'll be alone, what about your boyfriend, you know, Joel?" Serenity pouted.

"Six words. Guys. With. Motorcycles. Dont. Watch. Musicals."

"Poor baby. Couldn't get him to watch 'Little Shop Of Horrors' with you?" Serenity shook her head. "You'll get over it. My bus is here. I have to leave."

Rory pulled Serenity into a tight hug. "Just remember, I'm coming back."

"Sure you are! Until you decide you love Jess and that dinky little town more than you love me and move there!"

"Never. I promise."

"Good. Because I'm telling you right now, I do not want to have to leave my hot boy-toy behind because you and Jess have decided to live in Fairy land."

"And why would you have to leave Joel?"

"Duh! I am not letting you both go off and replace me. I am the third muskateer. As it is and ever shall be!" Rory laughed and hugged her again.

"I'll see you in a few week!" Rory was stepping on in to the bus.

"You better."

"Oh and Ren?"

"Yeah?" Rory put on a face of false pity.

"I do love Jess more than you." And then she was gone.

"Fink!" Serenity yelled to no one. She looked around to see the bus station was fairly empty. "Cause I'm all alone, theres no one here beside me..." She sang softly as she headed back to the apartment.

The next chapter will be a bit of a wait, soory, but my Laptop is punking out on me. I think I broke the power cord. Opps!


	18. 18 & 19

RoRyJeSsAdDiCt - The lack of freaking out has been noted. And I can't find another computer, I already wrote the chapter!

insertwickedpennamehere - 'Lifts eyebrow' ...right... See, now I KNOW your lying! Mars people don't have hands! If my friend doesn't have hands (or arms!) then how could he have possibly hit you in the stomache? And there is NO WAY you are innocent. Sorry, it's just not happening. And yeah, it was kinda a filler because I did an inbetween chapter for Jess and I thought Rory should have one too but I wasn't sure what to do so I came out as nothing. But, oh well, you win some you lose some right?

I pulled the cord from the wall when I tripped over it. It made a big scary noise...Im getting a new cord right chicken-louis like.

milover - Thank you for reviewing!

kd-walker684 - Yay! Im glad you love it, that is just so...cool! And hey, don't put yourself down...I actually hate my writing, I just got lucky that everybody else likes it!

katesque - Spectacular...I like that word (especially when apllied to me)! Im gonna have to use it more often...

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - Long chapter...Yeah I think i can handle that. And yes, that is a big guess, but because your first (the 30) guess is close Im gonna take that as your answer, kay?

cmtaylor531 - Your laughing and you haven't even read it yet! Thats fun! Not in a bad 'I'm making fun of you' iknida way, but in a good way...its just cool...and sets the writer up for disastor! what if you dont think its funny how I wrote it? Oh no! What am I gonna do!

Shelbi165 - Yay! Excitement!...Except, Jess is lukes nephew, not grandson...cuz that would be wierd...and make Luke really old...

Sagebeth - You make me laugh in happiness!

Arica, Princess of Rivendel... - I am sorry the update took forever! I broke my laptop...bad, writer, bad!

nora17 - Some knid of evil? Oh.no never that...I am the original...ask my family...or my friends...no you know what, ask my ex...now HE has some evil stories! Yes, this chapter is longer just for the wait!

LitGG1982 - I would never do that on porpose! How could you say such a thing? My laptop is my life! It's like...having no food, water coffee, chocolate or air ever! It sucks and it makes me sad! Probably about as sad as it makes you! PS Most of my friends are guys so...puppy dog eyes have lost all effect on me...sorry.

DarkAngelSuicide - The song is from Spamalot, but most poeple know it from Shrek...Donkey sings it. And either way, you have probably heard it somewhere!

AND THE WINNER IS...

'covers mike and turns around'

What do you mean theres more than one? They made the same guess? How is that possible? OMG I am surrounded by idiots! Well...did they get it like right on, cuz that would be cool...4 off...hmm...I guess thats okay...so who was it? 'rolles eyes' I should have known!

'turns back towards crowd, big smile'

AND THE WINNERS IS...ARE...Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 who guessed 30! and insertwickedpennamehere, who also guess 30! The actually number of chapters left were...drum roll please!...34 chapters!

Winners may pick up thier prizes at the front desk...after they tell me what the heck is it that they want! Congrats and to every one else?

Better luck next time

Jess had been acting funny since he had gotten up this morning, but Luke just chalked it up to lack of sleep. Jess looked up at the clock.

"Jess."

"What?"

"You know you don't have to be here, right?" Jess rolled his eyes. They had already been over this.

Luke had given him today off so he could get ready and have everything, but with all his freaking out this past week there had been nothing else to do. When Jess had come down this morning the first thing he did was clean the tables.

"Jess...You have the day off. You don't have to do that." Luke was surprised the kid was actually up. "Go...get ready, or whatever it is you kids do."

"What am I supposed to do? I got food. We can just get everything else later so we can pick together. You made me clean the apartment even though I wouldn't have done that because really, whats the point? It's gonna be messy again. Plus it's not really me. I like messy." Jess took a deep breath. "My friend knows that."

Luke stared at him.

"What?"

And stared.

"Luke."

And stared.

"Stop It! Luke!"

Luke shook himself out of his daze. "That was...long." Jess frowned before he finally got it.

"The verbal thing comes and goes."

And Jess had been (silently) helping ever since.

And he hadn't really said much since then. Compensating for the earlier out burst. Miss Patty had actually come by earlier and told him to speak. Like he was a dog or something. Apparently people in this town were hard up for entertainment.

So was he, come to think of it. He looked at the clock.

Shit! He had to get out of here, she was going to be in Hartford any minute and he didn't want her to have to wait at the station alone.

"LUKE!" Luke came out from the storage room. Jess threw the rag down on to the counter.

"What Jess?"

"You have a vehicle I can borrow for today?" Luke took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Jess after only a slight hesitation.

"The green truck." Jess looked at him a small frown marring his face.

"Truck?"

"Yeah..." Jess looked down at the keys and spoke quietly to himself.

"But...she hates trucks." Luke didn't look up.

"Well, that's to bad for her then isn't it?" Jess jumped back a little realizing he had heard him and took off before he realized what he had just said.

Luke walked back behind the counter when his head snapped up.

"Wait! She?"

Jess waited on the roof of Lukes truck outside the bus depot anxiously. What if she changed her mind? What if she got kidnapped on the way here? No. That would never happen to Rory.

New York had made her tough. She could protect herself, that was his doing. He had made her take self-defense just over a year ago. He just wished he had been able to talk her into it sooner...

Her bus! Okay. Calm. He was no prepubescent boy whos hand sweated when he was near a girl. He didn't get worked up and nervous about girls. Well, most girls. Rory was different. But then she always had been.

He didn't have any idea what his life would have been like with out her. He could possibly be more messed up than he already was. He always had the feeling Rory had saved him from something bad. He didn't know what, but he knew...she had saved him.

He jumped off the roof of the truck and headed off toward the general are of the bus. From where he was he could see her get off, holding her bags, two in one hand, three in the other.

"Hey Gilmore!" He yelled across the lot. "You pack like a girl!"

"Thats cause I am a girl!" She yelled back, big smile on her face she started running towards him, dropping all her bags when she realized that they were slowing her down. When she got closer she leaped up on to him, wrapping her legs around his stomach and her arms around his head.

"Hey Ror." She squeezed tighter. "How's my girl?" He spoke quietly.

He could tell by holding her she had lost a lot of weight (you don't sleep next to a girls for fours and not notice things like that). It was kind of scary for him.

"I'm never gonna let you go." Jess walked towards where she had dropped her bags, Rory still wrapped around him.

"Sounds good, but...could you at least loosen up a bit? I can't breathe." She loosened her hold but still didn't let go.

"I missed you so much! I was so tired of crying all the time. I hated being the girl that cried when anything went wrong." Jess tried to pick up at least one of the bags with no success.

"You're not that girl. This past month has suck major ass donkey balls (A/N lame I know, but its my ode to my Odie). Its fine to be upset." He tried again at another bag, and failed yet again.

"True. Did you miss me?" She spoke her question in a perky - cheerleader voice (a/n nothing against cheerleaders, swear to God). Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like, totally, Courtney!"

"Chya." They stood still for another moment neither really wanting to let go.

"As much as I dont want to put you down, we have to get your bags to the truck." Rory pouted.

"I know." It was a few more moments before Rory squeezed him once more and breathed in deeply. "You smell nice. I missed your smell." She let go but kept a hold of one of his hands, picking up two of the bags with ease.

"You are one creepy kid, you know that Gilmore?" Rory shrugged as Jess picked up the remaining bags.

"Yeah...But that's why you love me." Jess removed his hand form hers and put it around her waist, pulling her in closer to his side.

"You're okay."

Jess was driving Lukes truck down a street inside of Hartford when he looked over at Rory out of the corner of his eye to see her sitting sideways, staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing you."

"Oh...kay...What is that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't see you in forever! Are you taller?" Rory shook her head and her jaw dropped in mock-horror. "Did you die your hair?"

"Did I...? Rory, its only been three weeks."

"Only three weeks he says. Three weeks is almost a lifetime, Mariano! When was the last time we spent that much time apart?"

"Thats easy! It was when..." Jess was stumped. Was there really not a time when they had spent more than at least a week away fro each other? "You did that thing...in that place for three weeks."

"That thing? In that place?" Rory rolled her eyes. "Ohh..good one."

"Fine never."

"Exactly! Never since the sixth grade have we spent that much time away from each other. Didn't you just feel like...something was missing?"

Jess stayed silent. He wasn't really sure of what he should say. 'My life felt empty'? _How lame. _'I need you'? _Again..cheesy and could possibly be taken the wrong way._ What do you say to the girl who means the most to you? No matter what he said it was going to come out...wrong.

"Fine then." Rory turned closer to the door and looked out the wind watching the town go by. They let the sound of the cars passing by fill the air for a few moments.

"Yeah...It was strange." Rory looked back at him and he kept looking straight ahead. His hand tightened on the steering wheel. "You not being there..." Then he smirked. "Sleeping alone was nice for awhile but..." He let the last word hang in the air.

"Oh you love it."

"Yeah, pretty girls in my bed at least four or five times a week? Who am I to complain?" Rory smiled before a sobering thought entered her head and her smile fell away.

"We are not normal."

"Where's the fun in normal?" She turned towards him again.

"No, I mean, think about it. We're 15. We have been attached at the hip for four and a half years. We sleep in the same bed. We can't function normaly if the other isn't there. It feels strange when we are apart." Jess frowned thought fully before his eyes widened slightly.

"Our relationship is unhealthy."

"No kidding!"

They were sitting in the bookstore. This wasn't where Jess had been heading but it had forever seemed that whenever he was with Rory, book stores found them.

"They stalk us."

"The stores?"

"How else do you explain it? They know we have money. And that we cannot resist a good sale. So they follow us, waiting for the most opportune moment and then BOOM. Book store. Broke Rory and Jess." _Boom?_ Jess shook his head.

"Hush Rory."

"Did you just hush me?" Rory laughed.

"Shh..quiet time now."

"Jess?" He didn't answer her. "Jesssss?" Still no answer. "Some guy just stole your wallet." Nothing. "Look out behind you!" He didn't even turn his head...he was getting good at this.

She laid on the floor in front of him. "I've been shot! Go on with out me! Take care of your self and please...tell my wife I love her." She pretended to die dramaticaly, her toung hanging out the side of her mouth and all. She opened one eye to see Jess trying not to smile. "HA! I win."

"You win nothing. I didn't smile." Rory sat up with a triumphant smile.

"Maybe not, but I did get you to talk." Jess groaned and dropped his head.

"I win...and the winner wants coffee...oh, and icecream! NO, coffee icecream! With coffee!"

"Have you gotten crazier since I left? I can't remember you being quite this insane." Rory cocked her head to the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She stood up and grabbed his hands. "Now, lets go."

"But..the books..."

"Will be here when we get back...and away we go!"

Rory drug Jess all the way to the icecream shop outside.

"You got any money?"

"Yeah...but I don't want to spend it on your habit." Rory stuck out her tounge.

"Fine...But its your turn."

"No its not."

"Well, technically it's Serenitys but she's not here so...you're next."

"Fine. Who do you see?" Rory scanned the room.

"In the corner. He's got a kid." Rory kept watching. "He won't notice...the kids throwing a fit and I think he has to go to the bathroom. The guy'll proably just think he dropped it in the confusion." Jess walked up over toward the man and his kid, who was in the middle of throwing a fit. He tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you need any help?" The man frowned.

"No." Jess put his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I was just offering."

"Well, kid piss off. I'm kinda busy." Jess put his hand down on the table beside the man and got right in his face.

"And you're kinda rude." Jess stood, crushing his hand into a fist. He turned around to walk back to Rory but turned back. "And your kid needs to use the bathroom, jackass."

Rory waited on the other side of the room for Jess' return.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah." He opened his hand to reveal a reciept for two icecream cones. "God, I hate guys like that."

"Then be happy your getting back at him then."

"I think I will." They walked up to the counter, handing the lady the stolen reciept and ordered themselves thier icecream.

(AN...Now to Stars Hollow! Well...not quite. We have a few stops first, maybe a phone call or two, but after all that...Stars Hollow! Yay!)

Okay I know, it's been...awhile. But it is my promise to Each And Evry one of you...no more gaps like that...the problem has been solved and...I'M BACK!


	19. 20

Rory looked up at Jess like he had to be crazy. No. Not just crazy...INSANE!

"Please tell me you are kidding." Rory begged.

"All right. I'm kidding." Rory sighed in relief.

"Good."

"Wait...no I'm not." Jess waved the piece of fabric in front of her face again. "Come on, just put it on."

"There is no way you are ever, in this life time, or the next, gonna get _me_ to put _that_ on."

"It'll be fun." Jess said in a sing-songy voice. Rory frowned.

"_It'll be fun?_ That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I mean really, how many times has a persons mind actually been changed by the words _it'll be fun_?"

"Please?" Rory pouted.

"But I can't put it on by myself anyways."

"Well, then I'll just have put it on you!" Rory hesitated before nodding slowly.

"If it's really that important to you..." Jess motioned for her to turn around with his hands. He wrapped the cloth over her eyes.

"It's more fun this way...trust me. I'll take you to the diner first."

"Will I be able to take the blindfould off there?"

"Well..." Jess smirked as Rory reached out blindly to hit him. "I guess if you promise not to look out the windows while we're there."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Rory sat back and Jess closed the door of the truck.

"Explain to me again why I am doing this?"

"You have to go through it like I did. Step for step. Which means you have to start at the diner." Jess was in the truck and they were heading down the highway.

"Uh-huh. Okay...but _why_?"

"Cause I want you to?" Rory shrugged.

"Fine then. Don't tell me." They sat in silence for a few moments. "You have to talk. With this lack of sound and sight I'm beginning to feel like Hellen Keller." Jess smiled.

"The town is horrible. Like something out of a childs book. And not even one of the good ones either. It all seems so fake but its so shocking because everyone there isn't faking it. They are all actually that happy. They actually like thier fairytale life style. Seriously, the only thing missing is a town princess." Rory smiled slightly, in rememberance.

"Sounds...nice." Jess looked at her funny, but she couldn't see it.

"I guess so." The pulled up behind Lukes. "We're here."

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Not till we get in. Then you can meet my uncle. He's okay I guess, you can definetly tell he doesn't have any kids." Rory opened her door but stopped.

"Umm...How am I gonna get in to the diner? I don't even know where I am."

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? I can't see anything!"

"Just...hold on a moment...We'll get you're bags later."

"Sure, whatever." Rory slowly stepped out of the truck carefully. "I thought you said this would be fun?...AHHHHH!"

Jess laughed as he hoisted Rory up over his shoulder. She screamed and hit his back. "Jess, put me down!"

"Nope!"

"Put me down right this moment. You shouldn't be straining yourself. You know that! You haven't had time to heal yet! Now, put. me. down!"

"Sorry ma'am, can't do that just yet."

"Shut it cowboy and set me down." Rory hit him again but now was laughing. Her blind fold fell off. "I can see!"

"Don't look around." Jess bounced her around on purpose. People were watching them. Not just people Jess realized. The whole freaking town was watching the two of them. It was strange, after years of being with Rory in New York, he was used to being ignored. And now they were being stared at.

"I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Yeah right. You just like staring at my butt." Rory started laughing again, this time so hard her words were coming out in glups of air.

"This is not funny!"

"Then why are you the one who's laughing?"

"Jess." Breathe and laugh. "Seriously...put me..." She was cut off when she felt Jess remove one of his hands and she heard a bell ring.

They were in the dinner. Jess saw that it was full of the regulars, Patty, Kirk, Babette & Morey to name a few.

"Your wish is my comand." He dropped her and spun her around so fast she couldn't see straight.

Luke looked up from an order to see what he had feared...Jess had brought a girl. What was he supposed to do with a girl? Why would he bring a girlfriend? She would have to go home. Soon. Now. Maybe in the morning.

Oh, God.

Rory held on to Jess' shoulder. She was seeing things. She had to be.

"Luke..." She breathed, Jess frowned and turned towards her but she stood still staring straight at his uncle.

"Rory."


	20. 21

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You all totally rock!

Sorry...no Rory Luke reunion _just_ yet...This chapter is one great big flashback. Some of the Rory/Luke history must be explained.

* * *

4 Years Ago

Luke was tearing around the diner when he heard the phone ring. He waded through the throngs of people and snatched up the phone.

"Hello!" Luke was in no mood to talk to anybody...Not today. And appearantly the person on the other end of the phoneline must have noticed because all Luke heard in reply to his gruff answer was a small, child-like yelp, the phone being dropped and then the sound of a dialtone. He slammed the phone down.

"Umm...Luke?" He spun around.

"What, Kirk?" He spoke tightly.

"Nevermind." Kirk slumped down in his chair as if to hide himself from Lukes eyes sight. From behind Luke the phone rang again.

"Lukes." His mood hadn't improved since the last time the phone had rung...neither had the gruffness in his voice.

This time there was only silence. He hung up the phone. He didn't have the patence to put up with this, today of all days. Before he had time to turn back to his customers who were trying to call him over to order the phone rang again.

He stared at the phone, willing it to stop ringing.

"Luke, doll, answer your phone." Babette called from the corner. As he reached for it it stopped ringing and he sighed in relife. Then all of a sudden, he felt at a loss. He should have answered that...It could have been important.

People were yelling for him from all corners of the diner. "Luke we need more coffee." "Luke, I'm ready to order now!" "Luke, the salt shakers are all empty." "Luke." "Luke." "Luke."

Alright, enough was enough. "SHUT UP!" Luke blew up at the patrons. The entire diner froze. He stared breathing heavily. Didn't they get it? Didn't they know what today was?

He just couldn't handle it anymore. "You all...Everybody out, meals are free, just...leave." He was quieter now. Nobody moved. Why weren't they leaving? Miss Patty stood up slowly and sauntered up to the counter.

"Luke you're being unfair."

"Patty...I just want everyone to leave."

"You aren't the only one who knows what today is Luke." She spoke quiet, just for his ears. "You aren't the only one who misses them." Everything felt like boiling up again.

"I WANT EVERYBODY OUT! NOT IN A MINUTE, NOT 'JUST A SECOND', NOW. RIGHT THIS MOMENT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME!"

In the midst of his yelling he could hear the phone ringing again. The sound of it brought him down abruptly and he stopped yelling. Most of the people were already out of the diner. He felt guilty for yelling at everyone. He picked up the phone.

"Look, i'm not in the mood for this today. It's just...a bad time. Can we just do this whole prank thing tommorrow? I promise I'll pretend I don't know its a joke." Then, he heard a voice, so small he almost couldn't hear the words.

"Please dont hange up."

"Pardon?" The voice got louder.

"Please don't hang up."

"Who is this?" He heard the person, whom he was guessing was a young girl even though he couldn't hear her all that well, start crying. He straighted his hat with one hand. "Look, kid.."

"I'm not a kid!"

"What?" He knew that voice...but she couldn't be calling, could she?

"I'm not a kid!"

"Rory?" He heard a sniffle.

"Hi, Luke." Luke almost fell over. He walked to the other side of the counter to sit on a stool.

"Uhh, hey Rory." He was at a loss for what to say. Why was she calling him?

"Luke?" Rory took a deep breath...Why was she calling again? She must be crazy. He was never gonna go for this... "Are you, umm, busy? Right now?" Luke looked around the diner and laughed humourlessly.

"Not right now, no. Why Rory? What's wrong?" She didn't say anything."Rory? You still there?" Luke didn't want her to hang up.

"Still here...Could you...I know it's crazy and you probably can't cause, hey, you have a life too, but is there even a slight possibility you could...If you want to, no pressure or anything. You don't _have_ to, I just wanted, I mean, would like for you..." She trailed off.

"Rory? Whats the question?"

"Oh! CanyoucomeuptoNewYork?" She spoke it all in one breathe, afraid to lose her courage. The longer the phone call went on the more she wished she hadn't called him. He was gonna say no and think she was just a silly little kid. She didn't even...

It took Luke a minute to replay what she said in his head.

"Rory? I..." She interupted him.

"Right, sorry. Shouldn't have called. Umm, bye, Luke!"

"No way! Rory!"

"Yeah?" Her voice had gone soft again.

"Where do you want to meet?"

NEW YORK

Luke entered the restaurant seeing Rory sitting alone in one of the corner tables. What was an 11 year old girl doing by herself, in New York?

He walked up to her. She jumped up from the table when she saw him and they both watched each other, not sure what to do. Rory made the first move wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey." He tried to hug her back but it was awkward. When she stepped back, he smiled sheepishly. "I'm not...very good at that." She smiled at him, patting his arm before sitting down.

"It was a good hug Luke."

"Thanks."

"Where's your dad? Chris, right?" She nodded blowing on her coffee.

"He's away for the weekend. He had...work."

"So you're here alone." She shook her head and Luke felt relieved.

"The nannies here," She waved her hand in the general direction of the window. "Somewhere."

Luke no longer felt relieved. What kind of parent let his 11 year old daughter wonder around New York, practically unattended? But it wasn't Lukes place to say anything...no matter how much he wanted to.

They sat quietly for a moment. Rory broke the silence.

"Do you want coffee? Or tea? They have tea here. I've never tried the tea here because I don't really like tea all that much, but I have heard from a very reliable source the tea here 'does not taste like shit'." Luke looked at Rory strangely. He had never heard her swear before. Could New York really change a person that much in a year?

Rory blushed when she realized what she had just said. "Oh...that was a direct quote."

"Sure, tea is fine." Rory motioned to the waitress and Luke ordered a pot of Earl Grey.

"So..." Nobody knew what to say. Luke had to ask a question, but he didn't know how to word it.

"Rory...Why.."

"Did I call and ask you to come to New York?" He nodded. "I don't know. I just, felt like I had too."

Luke nodded like he understood, but really? He didn't. Rory went on.

"I didn't want to be alone today." She put on a brave face, keeping the tears at bay. "I couldn't call my friends, they just wouldn't understand. My dads God knows where...And I need someone who...who knew her. And would miss her."

"Everybody misses her Rory."

"Not like I do."

"No, not like you do."

"It's been a year since the accident. Shouldn't I feel...better about this? Not so sad?" Luke didn't know what to say. Rory shook her head, getting rid of the sad thoughts about her mom.

"Tell me whats going on in Stars Hollow." Luke smile a secret smile.

"I scared Kirk today." Rory smiled back.

"Well, that's always fun."

They sat there for three and a half hours, talking about Stars Hollow. Rory talked a little bit about her life in New York, but kept names out of it. She wanted to leave her picture perfect Stars Hollow away from her tainted time here.

After they were done talking they stood and Rory hugged Luke again. This time it was a little less awkward...not much, but a little.

"See?" Rory smiled. "Wasn't that easy?"

"It...gets easier." She walked him outside. "Can you...get home fine from here or...?"

"The nanny is around here. Somewhere anyway. Don't worry about me." Luke smiled.

" I always worry about you."

"Thanks Luke. For everything. For coming here, for worrying. Thanks."

"Anytime kid." He turned to walk to his truck.

"Hey Luke?" He turned as she ran up to him. "Would it be okay if I...If I called you sometimes? Just to talk?"

"You better call me." He patted her head. She moved and gave him a small 'don't do that' look. "We'll have to do this again sometime, okay?" She smiled more brightly than she could remeber smiling in the past year.

"Definetly. Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory."

Luke got into his truck and pulled away from the curb.

"Oh, and Luke?" He heard her yell. He looked towards her. "I'm not a kid!" He laughed and drove away.

Rory held on to Jess' shoulder. She was seeing things. She had to be.

"Luke..." She breathed, Jess frowned and turned towards her but she stood still staring straight at his uncle.

"Rory."

The entire diner sat in silence.

She looked at Jess, then back at Luke. "_He's _your uncle?" She guestured towards Luke. Jess nodded.

"What? You two know each other or something?" Luke just kept staring at her.

"You could say that.." She spoke under her breathe, but Jess heard her anyways.

"I could..." Jess looked at Rorys downward face and Lukes look of amazment. "Oh ,God. Rory, you and he didn't...you know?" Rory looked at him sharply, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Oh my God! Jess! EWW! Why would you think that?" She smacked him up the side of the head.

"Rory!" Rory and Jess stopped and Rory looked back toward Luke.

"Luke!" She laughed happily and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Without hesitation Luke wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into a comfortable hug.

"God I missed you kid!" Rory pulled her head back. "I know, I know, you're not a kid. But damn I'm glad to see you!" They both pulled apart.

"I missed you too! Luke! Why didn't you tell me your nephew move in with you?"

"I just...didn't see it as important." In the backround, Jess frowned. Wow, he felt wanted. "I mean, as far as I knew, you didn't even know him." Jess waved, trying to get some attention back.

"Hey, guys? Remember me? Jess? The nephew? The best friend? Hello?"


	21. 22

A/N PLEASE READ IMORTANT!

If it sounds like I am trashing New York, I swear to you that I have nothing against it. I love New York. Never been there but...whatever. It's in comparison to Stars Hollow, thats all you have to remember...Side Note: Rory and Jess did not live in the best part of New York, cuz niether were rich (Chris' parents cut him off) but it's not like they lived in the slums or anything.

* * *

Luke went out to get Rory's bags and Rory and Jess went up stairs. 

"Wow. It's..." Rory searched for the right word.

"Tiny?" She snapped her fingers and pointed at him.

"There's the word!" She look around the room again. "Where am I sleeping?" Jess laughed.

"With me." Rory shrugged this was nothing new. Although it did see a little hard to believe Luke would agree to...

"Kay. Wait...Jess! You didn't tell Luke I was a girl?"

"I thought he could tell for himself. You are pretty girly looking, you know."

"Poor Luke, stuck with you."

"Poor Luke? What about poor Jess?" Rory hugged him.

"I just happen to know that you can take care of yourself. Luke hasn't had to do that...until now that is." They sat down on the bed.

"Rory?" She turned from the window towards him. "How do you know my uncle?"

"We talk. Alot."

"Okay." Jess sat looking over the room. "No. Not okay. I still don't understand."

"I used to live here Jess, with my...This is where I live before New York."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It explains alot though."

"Good thing or a bad thing?"

"Not quite sure. It's just a thing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Now why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. But you are." Jess stood.

"I thought we were.." He guestured between the two of them. "Close." Rory stood to get closer to him but he stepped back from her.

"We are. The close-est!"

"Rory I didnt even know the name of your hometown! You've been talking to my uncle for how long now and I didn't even know you were talking to anyone!"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Rory was getting unexplainable mad.

"But you usually do!" They stood apart. The silence grew until Rory couldn't stand it anymore.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Huh. Well. I caught that! But why?"

"Because...Stars Hollow is perfect."

"Huh? Are we talking about the same town?" Rory frowned at him.

"Look. When I was less than a year old, I lived in a shack. I loved my home. Then I moved here when I was eight, and you know what? I got a house! I got my own room, with a real kitchen, which we never used, but it was there anyway, and a living room and its own bathroom!"

"This town is perfect because you had a house?"

"No! It's perfect because it wasn't just me and mom anymore! This town was my family and I loved every single one of them! They took us in and they treated us as thier own." Jess sat down, in a sort of shock. It wasn't that Rory had never yelled at him before but...She had never mentioned her mom in an argument any other time.

"Okay, so this town is perfect, why couldn't I know? Why couldn't I be part of that piece of your life?" Rory looked down and mumble something. "I'm sorry I can't quite here you, what did you say?" Rory looked up and gave Jess a dirty look.

"Because your tainted."

"Wow,way to make a guy feel loved."

"Well, you are! And you know what? I am too! Serenity is tainted! New York is tainted and it tainted our lives. Ask yourself Jess, after living there will you ever truly be clean?"

"Theres no such thing!"

"Here there is! I know its not perfect, not really, but to me? I think it always will be." Rory pulled at her hair. "Ah! I hate fighting with you."

"Me too."

"Then, can we stop? Please?" Jess shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She hugged him again. "I love you." Jess sighed into her hair.

"I love you too." They heard an unfamilliar noise and jumped apart. Luke came into the room, Rory on one side, Jess on the far other side. They looked guilty. The situation hit Luke.

What the hell was he gonna do with a girl?

"Jess..."

"Luke..." He mocked.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You mean like 'Hey that friend who's coming, it's a girl! You still want her to sleep in the same bed as me?'"

"Yes. Exactaly like that."

"You would have said no."

"Thats not..." He was going to say true but they all knew it was. No sense in lying.

"And it was important that she come down."

"Why was it so important Jess? Why?"

"For one, she's my best friend. And Luke! _Look _at her!" For the first time since Jess had brought her into the diner Luke looked past the fact that it was Rory and saw the girl who stood infront of him.

She had lost wieght since he had seen he last. Alot. A scary lot. Her shirt hung loosley on her. She almost looked unhealthy.

"Hey, could you both stop looking at me? You're creeping me out!"

"What happened?" He directed the question to Jess not hearing Rory. Or mostly just focusing her out.

"She's not good with change."

"Excuse me! _She's _right here!" Rory was getting annoyed. "And she wants to know what you are talking about!"

"Thats just since you got here?"

"Uh...For the most part."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory patted her knees patronizingly. "Let Rory in on the conversation!"

"You should feed her. Whatever she wants."

"Was going to anyway."

"Good."

"Good." Rory, tired of being ignored and left out of a conversation that was about her, grabbed Jess arm and pulled him along. "Where we going?"

"You want to know about my life before New York? Well, lets go check it out." Jess saluted Luke on the way out.

_

* * *

_

Opps...I lied on the opening of the last chapter...

NEW RULES! It got tiring replying to everyone seperatly, cuz some times there wasn't anything to specifically to respond to, SO, I will do one big generic thank you because I love that you all review and I want _everyone_ to know thier review is appreciated (It really is).

And when there is something to respond to (cause sometimes there is, questions or running jokes I have a few) I will do so, like below. SO

Thank you to everyone who took the time and reviewed, it's because of you this story gets done in the time that it has!

_**morgan4eva15 - **As you can see I took your advice...now I started a multi-galactic war (stole the wrong ship I did)...so thanks for that..._

_**Arica, Princess of Rivendel... -** The Rory we know did not grow up in Stars Hollow...this Rory had been influenced by her surroundings and the people she grew up with. That's why shes doing somethings that are OOC._

_**Ginny Clone -** you had me worried there for a minute...I thought you found my story boring and that made me really sad...Which made me even more excited when I found out you liked it! Thank you for your review!_

_And as much as I didn't want Lor dead (it's made this story a pain in the, let me tell ya) it needed to happen to make the story work...Thank you for over coming your inicial griefs and giving me a chance, even if it was only for boredems sake._

_**vaguelygouged -** Earth huh? It's probably for the best (thought I mite not fit in, you know, being from Mars and all). I accidently started a war here in Space...I need a new place to hide... Aww...no friends is sad..hey! I have no friends? How did that happen? Oh right...the war... smiles I'll be your friend if you'll be mine! That'll be cool... People like me...scary thought..._


	22. 23

"So...do you have any idea where we are going?" Rory had been pulling him around for five minutes already and Jess was getting tired and his arm was sore. He didn't say any of this out loud because Rory would just have said he was a wimp.

"Shh!" She was going around in circles but he didn't say anything because he could tell she already knew that...and that she had been doing it on purpose. She looked over her shoulder past him again for what must have been the hundredth time in the last minute and a half.

"What are you looking at?"

"Is it just me or is _everybody_ in this town staring at us?" Jess looked around to see most of the people on the streets were pointing and whispering.

"It's just you." She looked back at him. "I mean, it's just you they're looking at. I'm old news. You're new...and really old."

"Fine, but do they have to watch our every move?"

"I thought you said you used to live here?"

"Jess!" They both heard someone call out behind them. Jess sped up but Rory slowed down slightly. He then had to slow down to...she still had a hold on his arm. He mental shook a fist in the air, _damn her_.

"Jess, you must tell us, who is this wonderous creature you've got hidden behind you?" Jess smirked and pulled the hiding Rory out from behind him. She frowned and stuck her tongue at him. Miss Patty looked on at Rory in wonder. It had been a few years.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?"

"Umm.." Rory wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "I...took dance lessons from you once? I was ten." Miss Patty nodded uncertainly.

"Yes, I guess that must be it. Where are you heading off to?" She directed her question at Jess but kept looking at Rory. Rory was getting annoyed...that had happened one to many times today. She felt like she should wash up and get changed or something...

"Around."

"Ah, yes. You two run along now." And off they went. Miss Patty stood there for a moment thinking about the last time she had seen eyes that shade of blue...It must of been... Miss Pattys eyes widened consterably.

Rory. That was Rory. Jess' age. New York. Why hadn't she said anything? Miss Patty ran of to find Babette. Maybe she knew something Miss Patty didn't.

"Once again, I ask where we are going." Rory stopped.

"It's been over five years. Give me a break." She spotted what she was looking for. "You want to know everything? Then we'll have to start at the beginning." Rory ran, Jess right behind her.

Jess knew where they were, he had been by it a couple of times before. They were at the Independence Inn. She lived in an Inn? He thought she said she lived in a shed. But she didn't go inside, she followed the path past the door until the path ended. She kept going and Jess could see what looked to be a small house. Or a tool shed.

"This is where I grew up...mostly anyway." She took his hand and lead him inside. Yep. Tool shed.

"It's small."

"It was just me and my mom so we didn't care. It was cozy. Plus we didn't spend that much time in here anyway."

"Where was Chris?" Rory looked away, almost embarrassed. She hated talking about it.

"I already told you about that."

"But that was before I knew where you lived before him. Why didn't he take care of you guys?"

"Mom didn't want him to, and he couldn't even take care of himself. How was he supposed to raise a family?"

"Your mom did." Rory smiled.

"She was special."

"She must have been."

"Why do you say that?"

"If she wasn't, she wouldn't have had a daughter like you."

"Aww...Jess. What a sweety!" She ruffed his hair.

"Just don't tell anyone."

"I'll be our little secret." Jess put his arm over Rory's shoulder and they walked out of the shed. "Look at the swans. So peaceful."

"I want to show you something."

"Oh! What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Give me a hint!" Jess thought for a minute.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"Do you just not understand the word surprise or do you just ignore it?"

"Just tell me what it is."

Jess took her to that...pond? River? Meh, the body of water. They sat down on the edge and stared down at the water.

"It's so pretty."

"Thought you would like it."

"Can we go on the bridge?"

"We _could _but I wouldn't recomended it right now...It's old and rotting." Rory pulled a face.

"Eww."

"They have a fund to get it fixed."

"How long it take you to swipe that?"

"Bout a week. But Luke made me take it back."

"You got caught...huh. You're losing your touch."

"How long have you known Luke?"

"For longer than I remember. I think he worked there when we first came through Stars Hollow, but I can't remember. I was to young. Mom spent alot of time at Lukes, best coffee in the world and all. She called him Duke." Rory sighed and then laughed. "He hated that."

Jess smirked. "Thanks for the tip." Rory just smiled and layed back. "Why did your mom leave home anyway? Wasn't she only 16 when she had you?"

"She never told me. She only said she couldn't stay with my grandparents a moment longer."

"Ahh, yes. The Gilmores. You have dinner with them tomorrow night right?" Rory looked away.

"Yeah, about that...I was going to come see Luke, not see my grandparents."

"So _you're _the person we were gonna go meet."

"I guess so."

"Huh. Guess I don't have to do that anymore. He was gonna make me dress 'up'" Jess finger quoted. Rory laughed.

"So, what now?" Jess checked his watch.

"Most of the town is in meeting. Niether me or Luke go, but the streets should be mostly empty. Want to head back to the diner?" Rory yawned.

"Sleepy time?" Jess pulled her up.

"You tired already?"

"Emotional turmoil tires the body."

"Fine then, sleepy time."

* * *

_**pierzynskifan12 - That has been planned for the sequel but there are a few...moments, I guess they could be called...**_

_**vaguelygouged - I stole the wrong ship so I could update the story...not my fault really, morgan4eva15 told me to do it. I told the aliens that too but most people have a hard time believing what space monkeys have to say. Sigh Party on! I gots me a new friend!**_

****

**_And a special thanks to all the readers and everyone who takes the time to review...The more reviews I get, more I write...yess this story _IS _already written by remember, there is a sequal still being written._**


	23. 24

_**vaguely gouged - oh, don't damn morgan4eve15, if I hadn't done it, you wouldn't have the story…and no, most people don't believe us just because we are monkeys….racist right?**_

_**And about the sequel….yes.**_

_**CoffeeIsWhatIneed02 EEP! I think you might have misread or I really screwed up! Rory isn't going to see them, she said that so Jess wouldn't be suspicious of where she was going when she went out to dinner with Luke. Sorry if I messed that up….**_

_**dodger rocks - sequel**_

_**Insertwickedpennamehere - Haha! Of course I didn't died…Space Monkeys cant died! And are you trying to tell me my friend came to earth, stole someones hands, came back to Mars JUST to hit you with them? That is ridiculous! And I don't care how many award you have…you are still a liar and a plague to my home planet!**_

_**A) To ask any question about the story, about ANYTHING story wise, including questions about the sequel! OR...**_

_**B) If there is something (a scene or more of a certian character) you want to see, I'll put it in (as much as I can, anyway)**_

_**C) I will send you...the REST of this ENTIRE story, so yo can read it before anyone else! (WARNIng: If you chose this, remember you will have an even LONGER wait until the sequel comes out...just so you know, not trying to discourage you or anything)**_

* * *

Luke had already closed up the diner by time they got back but the door was still unlocked. Jess was practically dragging Rory up the stairs.

"You know, this would be much easier if you helped me."

"But not half as much fun."

"Have you always been this much of a pain?"

"Mwa Ha Ha." Rory made her hands look like fangs. "'What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad!"

"Has Serenity taken over your TV again?"

"It's pretty good if you just sit and watch it you know."

"I'm sorry, but with a main character that goes by the name of Buffy, how will they ever be expected to be taken seriously?"

"Pssh! What-ever!"

"Oh no...not only has she take over your TV she's taken over your personality."

They walked in the room to find Luke sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rory elbowed Jess.

"Where's she going to sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Where's she going to sleep?"

"I thought we decided she was just going to sleep with me." Luke jumped up.

"No. Never, under my roof will that happen." Rory put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Luke, we do it all the time back in New York."

"It's not fine! You're you and Jess...is Jess! Girl boy...This cannot be good." Luke whipped around towards Jess, waving an accusing finger (A/N can a finger be accusing? Hummm...). "This is all your fault."

"Umm, guys? I'm going to go wash up while you do...what it is your doing." Rory ran and hid in the bathroom. Jess looked at Luke.

"What is it exactly you think I'm gonna do to her?"

"Nothing, cause you won't be sleeping in the same bed!" Luke started pacing. "She can sleep on the matress. No! _You_ can sleep on the matress, after all this is your fault, and she can sleep on the bed. Yes. That is what we'll do until...until I can come up with something better."

"Luke?"

"What, Jess?"

"You popped the matress."

"Oh, right."

"Look, we'll just...make a make-shift bed out of blankets until tomorrow til we find something better. I'll sleep there and she can take the bed."

"Yeah. Okay. We can do that."

"Good."

"Why is she so important to you?" Luke asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Not only did you change your entire attitude for the week just so she could come, you are a totally diffrent person now that she's here."

"I am not."

"You're giving her your bed."

"Technically, it's your bed. And I have a feeling you would have kicked me out of it for her anyway."

"You haven't made one snarly, sarcastic comment since you left this morning."

"Give me time." The door creaked as Rory poked her head out.

"Can I come out now?" Luke nodded and she re-entered the room. "Everything figured out?"

"Jess is going to sleep on the floor and you can have his bed."

"No!" Rory shook her head wildly. "Jess, you can't sleep on the ground! It isn't good..." Rory was cut off by Jess putting his hand over her mouth. He pulled her over to a corner of the room.

"Rory, its fine."

"No. It's not fine."

"I will be fine. I'll just be sleeping. What harm could I possibly do my head sleeping?"

"What of you hit your head on the floor?"

"I won't."

"Prove it!" Jess shook his head...he was not going to win.She had her serious, butt-kick face on. They walked back to Luke.

"So I'm gonna take the floor and Jess is going to take the bed." Luke glared at Jess, who shrugged.

"You try fighting with a Gilmore sometime, see how you come out."

Rory couldn't sleep. It had nothing to do with the floor, she had slept in worse places. The only problem was...it was so quiet. She was so used to the sounds of New York she couldn't sleep without them.

Jess' music had been blaring earlier so she hadn't even noticed the quiet of the town. But just before she had fallen asleep Luke turned the music off, Jess had already fallen asleep. She laughed inwardly.

The sound of silence. How deafing it was.

She sat up and whispered. "Luke?" She got a groan for an answer. She stood and walked over to the fridge. It hummed loudly as she opened it. _Humm...to bad I couldn't just leave this open._

The fridge was nearly empty. Well, not really, but it didn't have anything Rory would ever consiter eating. Carrot sticks, cucumbers...who eats this goop? She closed the door and sat back on her "bed".

She couldn't even read until she got to tired to stay awake because that would mean turning on a light and she might wake everybody up. Not that she cared if Jess woke up, he used to wake her up in the middle of the night all the time for stupid reasons. Luke, on the other hand, was nice enough not to ship her home and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

What was a girl to do?

She got up and went over to Jess' bed. She put her hand on his shoulder but got no response. She shook him lightly and his eyes opened slightly (A/N I'm a poet and I didn't even know it).

"I can't sleep." Without answering he turned onto his side and opened the blankets for her to crawl in. "Thanks."

"Why can't you sleep?" Jess spoke but his eyes stayed closed, giving the impression he wasn't really awake. He was quite a conversationalist in his sleep.

"It's so quiet here."

"Hmmm." Jess put his arm around Rorys middle and squeezed her closer. She turned her head and could hear his heart beating loudly. She had never heard it before. There had always been other noises, like traffic or Serenitys snoring...or Jess'.

It was soothing. Rory felt her eyes drift close and she fell asleep to the rythimic sound of Jess' heartbeat. Somewhere, sounding in the distance, Rory heard the recognizable and comforting sound of Jess' voice.

"Sleep tight, my girl."


	24. 25

**__**

RoRyJeSsAdDiCt - lol...they will get together...in the sequel i have planned!

Invisibly Imaginary - Sorry dude, the whole A-B-C thing was for these people who earlier did this thing and they won a chance to pick one of them, it wasn't open to everyone, so sorry... BUT it is SO cool(!) that I am the first person you've reviewed! tear I feel so special!

insertwickedpennamehere - Oh, haven't you heard? I was busy starting a war...oppsee! And again you are a horrible liar! My friend has no money...in fact, he owes me what would be the equivlant of 7000 earth dollars. Currently he lives on the floor of my new ship. As for being the savior of Mar...you SUCK at yuor job man! We are at war! (course, that's my fault but...)

And your wish is my command...It'll be up before the end of the fic...not sure when, but before the end I can guarentee!

DarkAngelSuicide - Sorry bout that, that was just for insertwickedpennamehere, not for everybody. So don't worry bout it! And i cuss far to much to think it's bad...

- lol...they will get together...in the sequel i have planned! - Sorry dude, the whole A-B-C thing was for these people who earlier did this thing and they won a chance to pick one of them, it wasn't open to everyone, so sorry... BUT it is SO cool(!) that I am the first person you've reviewed! tear I feel so special! - Oh, haven't you heard? I was busy starting a war...oppsee! And again you are a horrible liar! My friend has no money...in fact, he owes me what would be the equivlant of 7000 earth dollars. Currently he lives on the floor of my new ship. As for being the savior of Mar...you SUCK at yuor job man! We are at war! (course, that's my fault but...)- Sorry bout that, that was just for insertwickedpennamehere, not for everybody. So don't worry bout it! And i cuss far to much to think it's bad...

* * *

Luke was the first awake the next morning. He looked to see Rorys bed empty so he figured she was in the bathroom or something, but the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Maybe she went down stairs...but why would she do that? 

And since when did a Gilmore wake up before 6?

He padded over to the fridge to find himself something to eat for breakfast. Maybe Rory went out for a walk? Or maybe Rory...was sleeping with Jess.

Luke nearly tore Jess' arm off of Rory when he spotted them laying together, arms wrapped around each other. The picture looked uncomfortable and Luke didn't see how anyone could sleep like that all night.

But they looked so natural.

Rory was smiling in her sleep and Jess' chin was resting on her shoulder. Luke didn't know two teenagers could look so innocent. If he hadn't known better, he would never had guessed the boy was Jess, so un-jaded, so calm and peacful.

That wasn't his nephew. Not usually anyway.

And he hadn't seen Rory like that since the day of her moms accident. She was so light in comparison the the Rory he had seen the past few years.

They looked like a couple in love. Luke frowned. _Were they?_ From what he had heard they weren't. He wondered if they knew. Then Luke shook his head, no. They were barely 16, what did they know about love?

It was probably for the best that Luke left them alone. He didn't have it in his heart to take those expressions off thier faces. He would have felt like he had stolen something from them.

After all, he didn't know what New York had done to them. He didn't know what they did for each other. He wasn't supposed to. It was thier world and only they belonged there, there was no room for his opinions of what should be.

Luke stepped back from the two of them. They were fine. There was no more he could do.

He gathered up his clothes and changed in the bathroom before heading down to open the diner.

Rory yawned and turned over. "Hey."

"Hey. When did you get here?"

"Ummm...yesterday?" Rory laughed as Jess ran his fingers over her ribs.

"Duh. But when did you..." Jess thought back to the night before. "Oh, did you fall asleep?" Rory nodded and got up out of the bed.

"Did you know you have a loud heartbeat." Jess put his hand over his heart.

"Good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'm asumming its a good thing...it meaning you're alive and all."

"When you put it that way..." Rory grabbed up her bag.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Jess got dressed while Rory was in the bathroom. He sat down and waited for her to be done in there. 20 minutes later he knocked on the door.

"Stop being such a girl and get out here already." Jess could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Oh please! You just want me out of here so you can do your hair!" She yelled through the doors. It was true but Jess didn't say anything. "Which takes longer than it take for me to get ready!"

"Are you dressed?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Yes..."

"Good." Jess opened the door to find Rory sitting on the sink, dressed and ready to go. "How long have you been ready?"

Rory looked at her watch.

"Bout 10 minutes."

"Then why didn't you come out?" Rory jumped off the sink and patted Jess on the face before leaving the room.

"Because I absolutley _love _annoying you." Jess watched leave.

"I figured as much."

"As well you should by now." She sat down on her 'bed'. Jess just looked at her until she looked up. "What?"

"Are you just going to sit there?" Rory looked confused. "Or are you going to help me with my hair?" She smiled and grabbed the hair gel.

While doing his hair she looked at him through his reflection. "Do you think Luke saw us this morning?"

"Well, I'm not dead so I'd say no."

"I guess your right." She washed the gel off her hands. "Can you finish from here?"

"Yeah I got it."

"I'm gonna go down stairs, get breakfast."

"Be down in five."

"See you then."

"Morning Luke."

"Hey Ror." He passed by her quickly. The diner was busy this morning. Luke was annoyed, as this wasn't the normal breakfast crowd. Everybody was trying to see if they could get a look at Rory. "You may want to clear out fast."

"Why?"

"This is your welcoming committee."

"Ahh. Bye!" Rory rushed out the door, half of the crowd following her out, leaving the diner more managable. Ten minutes later, Jess came down the stairs and looked around.

"Where's Rory?"

"She left to get away from the hords of onlookers." Jess nodded.

"I hate this town."

"You and me both." Rory came rushing back into the diner, firmly shutting the door behind her. She was breathing heavily as if she had been running.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So what are we doing?" Jess shrugged.

"We can get movies." Rory scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"To early for that. Maybe tonight."

"What do you want to do?"

"Umm...hide?" The group who had followed Rory outside was now heading back towards the diner. She ducked behind the counter. Jess crouched down.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you...hiding. They won't leave me alone. I swear if one more person tries to ask me anymore questions I'm just gonna..." Rory made a threating guesture with her hands. Jess put his hand on top of hers.

"Do you want me to take care of this?" Jess notice Luke was watching them both very closely. They were talking to quietly for anyone else to hear.

"Could you, please?" Jess stood as the crowd entered the didner. He turned to Luke.

"Don't pull me down okay?" Before Luke could answer, Jess was climbing up on to the counter.


	25. 26

LUKES P.O.V

"HEY!" Jess yells and they all stop looking around the room for Rory. I didn't think it's because he yelled though. I think it could possibly be the fact I'm not pulling him off of the top of my newly cleaned counters. I'm a little confused about that too, but I want to see what it is Jess has to say.

"You all have questions, yes?" They look around at each other confused. I roll my eyes and see Jess doing the same thing. "About the girl I brought to town?" They all nodded and smile like they knew what he was talking about all along.

"Well, ask me." Miss Patty looked up at him with one eye.

"Young man what could we possibly want to ask you?"

"About her. I brought her to town which means I probably know more about her than you do."

"Well, I suppose..."

* * *

SORRY No Authors note today, just want to be done and get the chapter up...

"Just ask already or I'm leaving." Jess made like to get down off the counter.

"Who is she?" I didn't see who asked the question but really want to see how Jess handles this one.

"A friend of mine. Best friend. From New York."

"WE got that doll," Babette spoke. "But whats her name." Before Jess can answer, Miss patty speaks up again.

"Is it Rory?" Jess looks down at Rory and they make eye contact. From what I can see they are having some sort of silent conversation nobody could understand but themselves. Jess nodded and turned back to the crowd.

"Uh, yeah." The crowd all started talking amongst themselves again. They were getting loud, the louder they got, the more annoyed Jess got. If this wasn't for Rory I would probably be enjoying this.

"Is that all?" Nobody answered Jess. "HEY!" He got there attention but they were still talking. "I SAID, is that ALL?"

"Gilmore?" Kirk. Go figure. Jess doesn't even dignifie it with a spoken answer, just nods slightly.

"Where has she been for the last 6 years?" I'm pretty sure Jess already answered this one...

"Once again, she was in New York, with me."

"She stayed with you?"

"No...I was just, there, I guess."

"There with her or in New York?" Jess is getting confused, poor kid.

"Both?"

"Wheres her dad?" I want to know this too, but I had figured on saving it for a better time.

"He's still in New York. Or working somewhere...I don't know."

"Does he know she's here?"

"Yes."

"Why is she here?"

"She came to see me."

"Why?" Jess took a step back and almost fell off the counter so I grabbed his arm to steady him. He looked at me thankfully for a split second before he became impassive again.

"She wanted to see all ther wonderful things I had been telling her about this place." Uh-oh. Sarcasm.

"Really?"

"No." Babette walked closer to the counter.

"How...how is she?" Jess relaxed slightly.

"She's good."

"Healthy?"

"Uh..mostly."

"Mostly?"

"She's a little..." I'm watching Jess search for the word and I look over to Rory on the floor. She seems zoned out a bit. I don't think she knows whats going on around her. "Thin. She had a flu thing."

Nice answer.

"When did you kids meet?" I can see Jess' defences go up over being called a kid but he doesn't comment.

"Not long after she moved to New York. We lived in the same building."

"How close are you?" I can see the wheels turning in his head. From what I have seen they are really close, closer than most kids thier age.

"Pretty close."

"And just how close, is 'pretty close'?" Taylor...when the hell did he get in here? The man hates Jess and I don't remember him being all that close to Rory, even though she was a good kid. Taylor probably thinks Jess corrupted her or something.

"It's close."

"Yes, but how close?" Jess got quite angry.

"Taylor will you just shut up? Or do I have to shut you up?" Taylor got all indignate. This is the best day ever!

"Everybody heard that right? That punk just threatened me!" Everyone suddenly looked intrested in the floor and the walls. Taylor huffed up and stormed out of the diner. Thank God...or Jess works too.

"Are you two...two?"

"Huh?" i don't even know what thats supposed to mean. Miss Patty stuck up 2 fingers and crossed them.

"Are you two..." Then she un winded them and held them apart. "...or just ones?" Jess looked horrified. Then Rory shot up from her spot on the floor.

"Oh my god. Are you serious? Why would you want to know that?" Rory looked as horrified as Jess. Miss Patty just sat the excepctantly.

"Well?"

"Well, nothing. It's none of you buiseness." Kirk stood in the back.

"That means yes!" He announces. Miss Patty looks disappointed. Before either Rory or Jess could say anything I speak up.

"Thats enough inquizition. If your here to talk to Rory, leave. If you're here to eat, order." The crowd thins. Thank God. When I turn around I find my arms full of Rory.

"Thanks Luke." I pat her on the back.

"Anytime." She pulls away and helps Jess get down off the counter. She gives him a hug too. It looks strange when he hugs her back. I see her whisper in his ear and he looks up at me and sighs. I think I hear a small 'whatever' come out of his mouth. When they come apart, well not totally apart as she still had her arm around his waist.

"Hey Luke?" I just nod to show I'm listening. "I was..._We_ were wondering, if maybe, if you weren't busy, if you wanted to, maybe...watch movies with us tonight?" ...That's not what I expected.

"Uhh..."

"Because I don't know if you watch alot of movies or.."

"Rory!"

"Yeah?"

"Sure, I'll...watch movies." Rory smiled again and Jess looked bored. He pulled on her and started walking out the door. I would say something about it but she's laughing so it's probably a normal thing.

"Bye, Luke!" I waved back, shaking my head.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You agreed!"

"Only because you wanted me to!"

"You could have said no."

"No. I couldn't."

"Cuz who can say no to this face right?"

"So what are we gonna get?"

"The Classics of course!" From the other side of the movie store, Kirk stood up on his chair so he could get a better look at the teens. They were holding each other mighty close.

"Oh yeah." Kirks said to himself. "It meant yes."


	26. 27

After the movies Rory was already asleep. Luke was sitting on the couch while Rory and Jess sat togehter on the floor. Around the start of the third movie Rory had fallen asleep on top of Jess who was laying on his back, arms behind his head.

"Do you need help moving her?" Luke whispered. Jess shook his head, but had trouble moving Rory off him. Luke rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"How'd you do that?"

"Practise." Luke walked over to Jess' bed and layed Rory down.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Luke didn't answer and covered Rory with the blankets. "That's my bed."

"Jess...just go with it, okay?" Jess nodded. Luke said his goodnights and headed into bed. Jess waited a few moments before he crawled into bed. The movement woke Rory.

"Hey." She blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing?"

"I, am getting into bed."

"But, Luke..." Jess just shrugged.

"Just go with it." Jess closed his eyes.

"Hey Jess?" His eyes opened again.

"Yes, Rory?"

"Do you miss home?"

"New York?"

"Where else have you lived?" Jess didn't answer and Rory thought he might have fallen asleep.

"I'm not sure."

"I don't understand."

"I hate Stars Hollow, the people here, always in each others buisness. Luke can't keep his nose out of mine. But...Living with Liz, not worth going back to, for anything. The boyfriends, the drunks. So...I'm not sure."

"Okay, forget about Liz. Do you miss home?"

"I miss you, does that count?"

"Aww, sweet. But not answering the question."

"Why are you asking?"

"I just...wanted to know."

"Okay."

"Okay." They laid quietly. Rory flipped over and leaned over Jess. "Would I miss home?" Jess' eyes snapped open again.

"What?" Rory flopped back down.

"Nevermind."

"I think that comment needs a little more information behind it."

"It's just...All I had at home was..." Rorys face got red.

"Was?"

"You. I mean, my dad and me? He could care less if I was there or not. It doesn't change his life either way. The school? Sucks, and would be so much scarier without you there. Serenity, well, Serenity will be lost and all alone, but she has Joel to take care of her. And...and there's nothing else..."

"Rory..."

"Yeah?"

"I think...it would be cool...if you stayed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

"Only...Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Where would you stay?"

Luke laid in the dark, eyes wide open.

!#$&$$&&$#

The week went by fast. Rory was due to go home in two days.

They had all fallen into a routine. In the morning, Luke woke first, follwed by Rory. When Rory woke early enough she would help Luke with the diner as Luke was out of help for the week due to Jess showing her around. Jess had finished showing her practically this first day so they mostly just hung out.

Eventually, Jess would pull his butt out of bed and he and Rory would take off. They would do thier thing, whatever that was and not show up again until around 6, where Rory would help around the diner and Jess would sit and read.

Then at eight on the dot, they would head out again, coming back at 11 with movies. The three of them sat and watched the movies until they were over or they all fell asleep.

Luke would then take Rory (because she always fall asleep first) and put her into Jess bed before going to bed.

Jess would wait a bit before getting into bed, which would wake Rory up. So they would have little talks before they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

It was a routine. It freaked them out.

Rory already knew she didn't want to go back to New York so becoming comfortable here was going to make going home that much more painful.

Even the town was tolerable. It was just like she remembered it. Except now everybody avoided her. She figured it was probably because she was always with Jess, who glared at any person who came within a foot of him.

Jess didn't want her to go.

Luke liked the way things were going with the three of them. When Rory was here Jess was...not polite but, managable...er. She helped and he already loved Rory like he was a daughter. It felt natural to be in the same house..

Chris was going to be there in the morning and Luke felt resentful towards the man who was going to take Rory away from him again. Jess hated Chris anyway, and he was a little worried.

He wasn't going to say anything but he was worried about what was going to happen to Rory if he wasn't there. She would be left alone at night, Chris who knows where. What if she was attacked? And what about the people at school? Would she be able to handle the rough-tough things herself? It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself but she was so soft, always trying to be nice to everybody.

Rory had been quiet since she had woken up in the morning but the guys were to wrapped up in thier thoughts to notice.

"Jess?" They were sitting on a park bench, staring at thier shoes. He looked up at her. "Before I...go, there is one more place I would like to show you."

"Okay." She took his hand and they walked down a random street when Rory stopped to stare at a house. "What?"

"This is is." Jess looked at the house but didn't see anything special about it.

"What is it?"

"This is the house, my house. Or it was. The Crap Shack." Jess looked at her questionly. "We wanted our house to have a name. We couldn't think of anything good."

"Personally, I think it's a great name." Rory and Jess walked up the step and on to the porch to the house. There were no lights on.

"I wonder who lives here?"

"Ask someone." Babette was out sitting in her yard watching the two of them. Rory leaned closer to Jess.

"Is she watching us?"

"I stole a gnome."

"Ahh." Rory nodded. "Hey Babette?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"Who lives here?"

"No one." Rory looked in but couldn't see much.

"Oh, thanks" Rory sighed and turned to walk back to the diner. Jess still holding her hand, pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the diner. I have to pack." She looked so sad it was making Jess sad.

"Don't you want to show me your house?" Jess looked around quickly to see Babette had gone back in to the house.

"What? Jess, no." Jess kneeled down.

"Hair clip?"

"Jess..." Jess held out his hand. Rory sighed and pulled one out of her hair, handing it to him. He fooled around with the lock before the door popped open. Jess stood.

"Ladies first." Rory stepped in hestatantly so Jess pushed her.

"Wow, it looks...the same." The house looked frozen in time. The couch, tables, chairs...all the same. The only things missing were the many years worth of photos which Luke had had put into a album and sent to Rory on her 12th birthday. It was the best present she had ever gotten. "Jess no ones lived here since me and my mom."

"Cool...and creepy."

"I wonder who owns it."

"Show me your room."

"What?"

"Your room...show it to me." Rory lead him to what had been her room. It looked baren with out the books and pictures, Rory barely recognized it, except for the vainity. It was almost exactly like she remembered leaving it. Refection had changed a bit...

Jess didin't say anything, letting her drift through her memories. There was a reason she brought him here. He didn't know what it was but he knew there was a reason.

"I was so happy here. Surrounded by warmth and love." Rory sat down on what used to be her bed. "They didn't even let me say goodbye. The last thing I remember is crying in Lukes arms before I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in New York. The only thing I noticed was...Jess?" Jess lifted an eyebrow to show he was listening. "I felt so cold."

Jess put his arm around her, and she felt warm again. He kissed her temple. "I can't promise that will never happen again."

"I know. Jess? I'm still your girl right?" Jess smiled.

"Always." The two of them sat in a saddened silence, niether knowing what was goning to happen next, and both fearing it would be for the worse...

* * *

****

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - uhoh! your question didn't come through so I have NO idea what it is you want to know so could you resend it?

insertwickedpennamehere - Have you ever thought that maybe I just decided I had had enough of you lies and decided to ignore you? NO, I'm guessing that never entered your thoughts, even though you compare yourself to Jesus which means you should have known that that was why I did not reply to you stick out tongue

spunkymonkey5712 - Hey! Check it out another monkey! Thak you for your enthusiastic review, I absolutley adored it!

Seriously guys, I love you all...the only reason I havent just stopped this story all together is the many fantastic reviews I have been getting. i tell ya...you all make the work tottally worth it!

R&R


	27. Town Meeting interlude

_**Devious Dot - Drop this? This far in? NO WAY! For one, I'm not heartless and two, I have worked FAR to hard on this to just stop...I'd be really sad if this had to be dropped... I am SO SO SO glad you like my story!**_

_**bballman - Best story? blushes You are my new favorite person...ever...in the entire solar system...I mean that, I really really do!**_

_**Schokomilchriegel - you rock...thank you for reading my fanfic! (And your english was fine!)**_

_**LitGG1982 - Aww...don't feel bad! It makes me feel really excited that you think I can pull this all off...while I've started the sequel, I had their first kiss like in the third chapter, which I hated cuz I built up the story in the fist one and then I'm all like 'BOOM' there it is...so I changed it and it's better (I hope). I hope your faith in me is well founded.**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL!**_

**_1) Rory and Jess do not get together in this story...BUT will get together in the sequel!_**

_**2) The reason this update is short and SO SO late is ALL insertwickedpennamehere's fault! (jk!...sort of) I was asked to write a scene about a town meeting...and it took me FOREVER! I didn't really know what to say so I think it came out as wierd...if it did, sorry to you all. Will update REALLY soon! Promise!**_

"Order!" The crowd ignored the pompous order. "I said 'ORDER'!" Taylor started wailing the hammer down on to the table, refusing to give up until everyone had shut their mouths. When the crowd still did not silence, Miss Patty stood and removed the mallet from the crazed man at the front. She lightly tapped it onto to podium.

"The meeting is now in session." The room fell quiet. Taylor gritted his teeth.

"_Thank you Miss Patty._" He spoke icily.

Rory turned to Jess with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble now." She giggled, causing Jess to smile.

"MISS GILMORE!" Rory's attention snapped to the front, her eyes wide open. "No more interruptions." Rory saluted him.

"Sir, yes sir!" A few laughs were heard in the back, but Rory slowly put her hand down due to the fact Taylor was now giving the evil eye...It was wigging her out.

"_Now, _as I was saying..." Taylor looked confused for a moment before shuffling through his papers. "What was I saying?"

Miss Patty stood and whispered in his ear. Taylor shook his head.

"No that wasn't it...Was it?" Miss Patty nodded. Taylor shrugged. "Well alright then."

As Taylor droned on about stray dogs or something like that Rory turned back to Jess.

"Did you bring the stuff?"

"Do you have to make this sound like a drug deal?" Rory stuck out her hand.

"Just hand'em over." Jess shrugged and pulled fries out from under his chair.

"You're a freak." Rory shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you already knew that." Rory munched on one of the fries. Luke leaned over Jess to Rory.

"What do you need the fries for anyway?" Rory waved the fry lightly and then delibratly bit down on it. Luke nodded. "Ahh."

"Well, that and..." "She casually tossed a frie to the front of the room, landing it smack on Taylors forhead. She quickly tossed the fries in Jess' direction, and he hid them under his jacket. Both turned toward eachother to make it look as if they were lost in conversation.

"Who threw the fry?" For the first time in the whole meeting, everybodies eyes were on Taylor. Nobody spoke. Then, starting in the back of the room, every single person started laughing...even Luke. Rory placed her head on Jess shoulder and laughed so hard her insides hurt.

Kirk nudged Babettes shoulder before pointing off in Rorys direction. Babbette looked over and smiled. Jess had his arm around Rorys shoulders, holding her as she shook with laughter. She turned back to Kirk to whisper in his ear.

"She's so much like her mother, the poor dear."

"THIS BRINGS ME TO MY NEXT TOPIC!" The group slowly quieted down as Taylor turned his eveil eye into the direction of Jess and Rory. "It has come to my attention, that we have a _menace_ in this town.

"Taylor, dear, this really isn't the time..."

"Now is the perfect time Patty. They are all here, for the first time might I add!"

Babette turned to Kirk.

"We have to stop this..." She whispered.

_"There are two teens in our town who have been terrorizing our fair city!" _Rory turned to Jess.

"Didn't he just say it was a town?"

"Well, it sure ain't a city."

"Ain't? What are you a hick?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come, shouldn't you be paying attention?"

"The whole point of coming is not to pay attention!" Jess looked at her with a weird expression on his face.

""I have never been more happy I _don't_ live inside your head."

_"Now you!" _Taylor pointed a finger in Jess' direction. "I saw you coming. I knew you were bad news, a bad seed."

"Oh, put your finger away Taylor." Jess snarled. Taylor ignored him, his finger moving slightly to the right.

"But _you_..." Babette looked to Miss Patty with a worried expression. She shrugged back helplessly. "I truly expected more from you." Luke stood.

"Taylor! That's enough of this! Where do you get off..."

"But to find you hanging around a hoodlum, from New York?" Taylor raised his voice over Luke as if he didn't hear him. "Your mother would be so dissapp..." Several townspeople stood up in protest, yelling out over Taylor.

Jess took Rorys arm as to lead her out of the room, but Rory pulled back, shaking her head slightly.

Te towns people were in an outrage. There was yelling and screaming, and Taylor was still pointing at Rory and raging. And Rory...

Rory started to laugh.

She doubled over from laughing so hard. She almost couldn't breathe. Everything turned to silence as the entire room moved to acheive a better look. Jess tried to help Rory up but she pushed him away. She straightened up on her own, looking over at Taylor, who was watching with a horrified expression.

"My mom, dissappointed?" Rory was failing to keep from laughing. "She would have LOVED this!"


	28. 28

None of them slept that night. They all stayed up watching movies and talking...Well talking to Rory. Example Rory and Jess would talk. Example 2 Rory and Luke would talk. There was no example 3.

The longer they stayed awake, the longer it was until Chris came.

The sooner they fell asleep, the sooner morning would come. The sooner morning came, the sooner Chris came. The sooner Chris came...well, you get the picture. It all came down to Rory leaving.

Originally Rory was going to take the bus home but Chris had called her to tell her he had big news. He told her it would be easier to pick her up in Hartford. When Rory told him she was in Stars Hollow he got a little quiet but didn't make a deal of it.

Jess helped Rory pack her stuff up when he noticed she was packing most of her books and a few pairs of clothes in to her backpack. When he questioned her about it all she said was,

"In case me and Chris don't go home right away or I spill or something." It seemed like good Rory logic so Jess let it slide.

They hauled Rorys bags down and sat them at the door. Rory helped with the diner while Jess walked randomly around with a coffee pot in his hand. He didn't pour it or offer anybody any, he just made himself look busy carrying the pot. When people tried to get his attention he would look straight at them and walk past or turn the other way.

Luke kept an eye on the clock while Rory avoided looking at it at all.

Since she had taken Jess to see the house she had been thinking about the past alot. About her mom, and how they got to where they were. She thought about where they had lived and how happy she had been. She wasn't ready to lose that feeling yet. And she shouldn't have to, she was only 15, almost 16.

Was it to much to ask for a little comfort in her life?

She watched Jess walk around with the coffee pot and laughed. She didn't know what she would have done without him. When he was around...she wasn't alone and lost. They took care of each other. How could they do that if she was in New York? Well, at least it was close enough to visit on break and long weekends, she guessed.

She turned to serve a young couple by the window when she saw Chris pulled up. Quickly she checked the clock. Of course, for the first time he wasn't late, he was early. Why today? Why not on her first day of school in a strange city?

"Chris here?" Jess asked and all Rory could do is nod. Chris came into the diner with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there, girly." He swooped her up into a hug.

"Hi dad."

"So, this is the diner, huh?"

"Well, you've been here before."

"But that was a long time ago."

"I still remembered it. And I was ten the last time I saw it." Luke came around the counter and shook Chris' hand.

"Luke."

"Chris."

"I figured." There was an awkward silence. "Why don't you guys sit down?"

"We better be going..."

"Come on dad, it's just lunch."

"Sure, why not, we got some time to spare I guess." They sat at the counter and Jess sat down on the other side of Rory.

"SO dad, tell us your news." Rory spoke after they placed thier orders into Luke (a/n _dirty_ I know, lame, but I just couldn't fit in a good wacking joke. At least, not yet.).

"I hope you are going to be as excited about this as I am." Chris smiled. "I got a new job, a better job."

"Uhhh, thats great dad."

"It's in California." (a/n I could not resist, trust me I tried). The three got quiet and looked anywhere but at each other. Rory stared at Chris, eyes wide.

"CALIFORNIA?"

"Rory calm down. It's a good job."

"I'm sure it is but...thats really far away dad."

"We'll adjust." Rory stood up.

"I don't want to adjust."

"New Yorks no good for you Rory."

"How the hell would you know?" She spoke rudely. Luke looked on in shock. Who was this Rory? Jess was in shock but for another reason. California? What he couldn't find a job any farther away? At least when she was in New York there was the possibility of visiting.

"Rory..."

"No! What could have gave you the slightest idea California would make me happy? God _dad_ do you know me at all?" She left the diner in a huff, Jess two steps behind her.

Luke slammed Chris' meal down infront of him.

"What now you have something to say?" Luke went to say no but then thought better of it.

"You're a lousy father."

"Excuse me?" Chris was indignate. Who was this man to tell him he was a lousy father? He was trying to make things better.

"You're just going to take her away from her life and, and ..." Luke never finished because Chris stood up.

"Lousy father or not, I am her father, not you. So excuse me while I go find _my_ kid."

"Pfft."

"What was that?"

"Oh,that was just me scoffing you. I'd make a better father than you."

"You don't know anything about me or Rory, so butt out."

"I know more than you think I do."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Hey Chris, whens Rorys birthday?" Chris got flustered as he tried to remember.

"You know what? I don't have to take this from you!" Chris took off to find Rory.


	29. 29

A/N Short Chapter, tried to make it longer but this was mostly a transition chapter to get every body to the next part of the story. If you think it seems rushed please tell me what you think I could have added and maybe I'll re-post a better version. THNX TSM

As it turned out, Chris wouldn't have to go far.

Rory had left the diner angry, stomping away, not really knowing where she was going. Jess caught a hold of her and she stopped without any pressure. They stood together not saying anything. Jess lead her over toward Chris' car and they sat on the hood.

"Rory..."

"I can't go to California, Jess. I just hate sunny."

"But..." Jess tried again.

"I'm going to hate every moment it."

"What if..." ...And again...

"It'll be just like New York, except there won't be you. Or even Serenity. I'll be all alone."

"Chris..." ...And again...

"Will once again forget he even has a daughter and everything will be exactaly the same. Plus lonelieness."

"Rory..."

"And I don't want to go! It's forever away! I didn't have a chance to see everyone I wanted to see here either! What if I never come back? What if I never see you again? Or Luke? Or..." Rory trailed off and a thoughtful expression crossed over her face. Jess put his hand over her mouth to stop her from interupting him again. It was beginning to get annoying.

"Don't interupt me. It's rude." He scowled. Rory smiled and he removed his hand. "There's nothing you can do about leaving you know that. He is your dad and your only 15. If you didn't go with him to California, where would you go?" Rory clapped her hand down on his shoulder, a big smile playing on her face.

"You know what Jess? Don't even worry about it. I'm fine. I'll just..." She shrugged. "Deal with it." Jess looked at her confused. She was just going to give in? That was...easy. Since when was anything Rory-related easy? Except...not easy. She was just going to go and he was never going to get to see her again. His gut felt heavy as the thought rolled around his mind.

"That's it? You accept it?" Rory pulled Jess in for a hug and whispered in his ear. "Just like that?"

"Jess, don't you trust me?" Jess hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Not with my life." That was when Chris came out from Lukes. His face was red like he had been holding his breathe. Jess let go of Rory but she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder.

"Chris, were you fighting with Luke?"

"Rory, you know that I hate it when you call me that, it's dad...and no."

"Uh-huh. O-kay then." Luke came out the door. Rory released Jess and ran to Luke, throwing her arms around him. Chris sat back, stewing. He hated this. Why did she run and hug this man and he hadn't even gotten a 'hello, dad, how have you been'? She was his daughter dammit! Not Lukes!

Rory squeezed Luke. "I love you Luke." Luke felt himself tear up as he pulled her as close as he could.

"I love you too, Kid." They broke apart. She stepped back and grabbed her bags from him. She threw them into the back of the car, but kept her backpack with her. Jess hugged her again.

"You know, you're getting more touchy feely everytime I see you." Jess glared at her but she couldn't see it. "Oh quite glaring. I can feel it."

"I'm gonna miss you. This sucks." Rory smiled.

"Oh, you're not rid of me yet." Jess frowned at her as she backed away in to the car. Chris got into the other side of the car with out a word. As they pulled away Rory waved at Luke and winked at Jess. Luke saw the wink.

"What was that about?"

"I'm...not quite sure." They watched as the car turned out of site.

Rory sat away from Chris staring out her window.

"So Rory. What do you think about California?"

"It bites." Chris didn't say anything. She was so much like her mother. Rory turned towards him, face blank. "Mom was a special person, wasn't she?"

"Oh, the specialist."

"I mean, she left home at 16. With a baby. She raised the baby. She was so strong."

"Yes, Rory, she was. There is no one like your mom. Well..."

"Well, what?"

"Except you. You _are_ her, from your keen fashion sense to your baby blue eyes."

"But I'm not mom."

"No, she was unique. But you are too. I think, if you had ever been in her situation, you could have handled it."

"So you think I could take care of myself? If I had to?" Rory kept her voice emotionless.

"You are your mother's daughter." She smiled slighty and shifted her backpack up on to her shoulder. Chris looked around out the window. The were almost out of Stars Hollow. "Pretty trees."

"Yeah. Theres alot of them out around here,too.You could just lose yourself in them I'm sure." They pulled up the last stop sign in town.

"Hey, you might want to do up your seat belt. We are almost out of town." Chris bent down to pick up a pen from the floor by his feet. "May be we should..." Chris stopped when he realized something. Rory and her back pack were no longer in the car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JESS AND RORY **DO NOT** GET TOGETHER IN THIS STORY! I AM SAVING THAT FOR THE SEQUEL!

Thanks for reviewing...please continue to do so, or I'll cry, which would be bad!


	30. 30

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GilmoreObsessedMe – I am SO glad you gave it another chance.! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Fishertowers – usually, like a day or two, but have been having puter probs…opps!

Insertwickedpennamehere – It's been awhile hasn't it? It's so awesome to have such a dedicated reviewer, let me tell ya. I am good, what about you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chris and Rory had left the diner became suddenly empty. Jess was actually surprised the town hadn't made a nusiance of themselves while Chris was here.

Jess sat down at the counter waiting for something to do while Luke was in the back, cleaning off the oven or something like that. Jess didn't really care. All he could think about was California, and how far away it was. How far away Rory was.

And that's how things were when Jess heard a loud screech of a car, and saw a blur run into the diner.

"Where is she?" Jess was so shocked that Chris was here and not half way across the country, covered it what appeared to be bits of tree and brush, he missed Christophers question.

"Huh?"

"I said, where is she?" Jess squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"Who? Rory? Why isn't she with you?"

"Don't play dumb with me you little jerk, tell me where my daughter is!" Chris got right up into Jess' face and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Jess' hands clenched to keep himself from punching Chris in the face.

"Umm, Luke? You may want to come out here for a moment!" Jess yelled over his shoulder. Luke, who had been oblivious to the commotion that had been going on in the front of his diner, ambled out of the kitchen at the sound of Jess calling him. When he saw Chris holding Jess he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Luke," Jess spoke calmly, "If you don't get this giant blonde ape off me this second, some one is going to have a mess on thier hands, and I swear it won't be me cleaning it up." Luke sighed.

"Chris. Let the boy go." Chris complied, stepping back, but still glaring in Jess' direction. "Now whats the problem here?"

"Whats the problem he asks?" Chris threw his hands into the air. "As if he has no idea. WHERE. Is. Rory." Luke looked confused.

"Chris what are you talking about? She left, with you over half an hour ago!" Chris looked around the diner, all the wind gone out of his sails. He sat down at a table.

"She's...not here?" Chris' voice was small, and fearful. Both Luke and Jess shook thier heads.

"Why would she be here?" Jess had no idea what was going on.

"She took off. We were talking and everything was fine, better than fine. We were actually talkin, you know? We haven't done that...ever. Everything was calm. We pulled up to a stop sign, and I told her to put her seatbelt on. Then I noticed a pen on the floor." Chris stood back up again. "Why didn't I hear it? There should have been a noise or something! But no there was no clue! I look up and BAM!" Chris smacked his hands together in punctuation, causing both the diner guys to jump back.

"What do you mean, Bam?" Jess was getting agrivated. Chris was talking in circlea and it was starting to piss him off. Chris connected eyes with Jess.

"I mean, bam, she was gone."

It was three o'clock in the morning and Jess was upstairs laying in his bed, staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. Rory had run away. That was not something he had expected of her. But he should have seen it. She pratically TOLD him, gave him all the signs.

Packing the one bag with essentials, then being evasive when questions about it.

The way she went from freaking out about California to a calm acceptence in about three seconds.

The_ "Oh, you're not rid of me yet."_

Sometimes he was an idiot.

But for the life of him he couldn't think of where she would go, and that bothered him. He usually knew her better than she knew herself, and vise versa. If he had run off she would know where he was.

Jess knew she knew alot of people in Stars Hollow, but after spending so much time with both him and Luke she hadn't had time to reconnect with anyone else. Would she go to the grandparent? No, they scared her. She didn't know them and they hadn't had a very good relationship with her mom.

Jess leaned over to change the CD. With the music stopped he could make out most of the conversation that was going on downstairs in the now closed diner between Chris and Luke. They were calmer now. Not fighting anyway.

Luke was telling stories of when Rory was a little girl and she had a funeral for a catipillar. Jess could practically imagine her in the angel wings going door to door.

Childhood storys were for getting the fact that Rory was missing out of thier mind for a bit, but the thought contiually plauged Jess. It was tearing him up that she might be in trouble. OR cold. Had she found a place to sleep tonight? Why hadn't she called him, she knew he would be worried out of his skull. He was going to kill her when he fould he that was for sure.

"I looked around where the car was but I had no idea which way she would have gone. She could have gone up the road, or back into town. Hell, for all I know, she went into the trees." Jess was listening to Chris. "I should have known she would hate this. I was forcing her into something she didn't want to do. I should know by now that just wasn't gonna fly." Chris sighed."She's so much like her mom sometimes it scares me."

Jess shot out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. (A/N calm down girls, he was wearing boxers!...unless hes more of a briefs kinda guy...but Im gonna say he sleeps in boxers, not naked). He hit himself on the head. How could he be so stupid twice in one day?

He ran down the stair almost tripping on the last one. Both of the older men turned to see what the noise had been.

"Jess, what are you doing up?" Jess grunted, heading out the door. Luke just watched him out the window, a concerned look on his face.

Jess stomped back in to the diner. "Damn! It's cold!" Jess grabbed his jacket and slung it on. He walked past Chris and Luke again grabbing something off the counter. Out the door he went again. Chris looked toward Luke.

"What was that?"

"When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." They both watched, too tired to say anything else, as Lukes truck sped by, Jess in the drivers seat.


	31. 31

Rory had no idea what she was doing. Well, she had an idea, but it wasn't a very good one. Or a very well thought out one. In fact, this idea kind of sucked. But she was here now and she would just have to live with it. The hard part was over...at least the first hard part was.

She was sitting in the middle of the woods, or trees more like. Bushes maybe. It wasn't very thick. She could hear Chris calling her from the road. She would have to wait until he got further away before she move anywhere. When she heard him finally pull away, she stood up and brushed herself off.

She walked through the trees in the direction of town, careful to stay out of the eyesight of the road In case somebody she knew drove by. She had gotten this far, she didn't want to have to start all over again. She had just one last stop

She walked up the road she had traveled with Jess just a week earlier. Now that she was paying attention to what was around her, she realized that little had changed since her childhood. This was comforting. It made her feel like she had made the right choice.

Jess was going to be angry with her.

'Wonder how long it will take him to figure out where I am.' She wondered. But there was no time to think about Jess. She had things to do and people to see.

She stopped in front of the doors she had so easily passed by the last time she had been here. She reached her hand out and wrapped her fingers around the door handle, but could not force herself to open the door.

Packing her bag was easy. Getting away from Chris had been easy. Hiding in the trees was easy. The walk here had been a breeze. But now that she was here? She couldn't help but want to run away from what awaited her beyond these doors. The dreams. The hopes. The memories.

"Mommy." She whimpered softly. She hardened herself and pulled the door open. Warmth swept over her like a blanket. The smell of home baked goods wafted passed her. The place was almost exactly like she remembered it. The desk was in the same place it had always been.

She hoisted her bag up higher over her shoulder and pulled down the hood of her sweater to cover her face. She marched up to the front desk.

The man at the desk ignored her presence. She coughed to make herself known.

He looked up for half a second before returning to whatever task he had be doing previously. Rory almost laughed.

"Excuse me, sir?" He rolled his eyes heavenly and answered her back in a heavy French accent.

"Yes?" He sounded bored.

"I need to speak to the owner." The French man gave a little laugh.

"But of course you do."

"It's important that I talk to her. Now."

"Why?" Rory had to keep herself from laughing again. He was like the man in castle from Holy Grail, only less insults.

"Look sir. I get that you are doing your job, I really do. But it is important I talk to Mia." His eyes sharpened in on her.

"Mia? There is no Mia here." Not it was Rory's turn to roll her eyes.

"She owns the place. Now get her for me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, little girl."

"Look, just call her to the front desk. That's all I ask. If she doesn't come, well, then it was her choice." The French man frowned slightly before picking up the phone.

"And who shall I say is calling?" From under her hood Rory smiled. Ahh, Gilmore charm, none could resist it. No matter how hard they tried.

"Just say...an old friend."

Rory sat down in the lobby. Michelle, the French man, had said she would be down when she was no longer busy.

Rory was getting more and more nervous the longer she was made to wait, but there was no way she was leaving now. She heard a voice from behind her and she pulled the hood more tightly over her face. She stood and turned around.

"You Mia?" The woman in front of her nodded slightly and Rorys knees almost buckled in relief.

"You...an old friend." Rory nodded.

"You might not remember me but..." Rory pulled off her hood. Mia stared in a mystified stupor.

"I..." Rory looked her straight in the eye, holding her entire body steady, showing off a confidence she was not actually feeling.

"I'm here for a job. Any job." Tears sprang up in Mia eyes.

"Work experience?" Rory shook her head.

"None."

"Recommendations?" Rory thought of Luke but didn't want to drag him into this. She shook her head.

"None."

"Skills?" Rory smiled, a memory of her mother playing in the back of her mind.

"Besides flawlessly applying mascara in a moving car? None." Mia smiled back and opened her arms wide.

"Oh, my baby!" Rory moved in closer to welcome the hug and the comfort that came with it.

Over an hour later Rory was unpacking her little bag into drawer that had not been used since she had been eight years old.

Rory laid back on the bed. No, she laid back on her bed. The thought made her smile. _Her_ bed. When was the last time she had something just hers?

Rory sighed and thought of Jess. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say about her staying in Stars Hollow. She hoped he would be happy. He would be happy, right? Why wouldn't he be happy? What was she talking about, of course he would be happy. Right?

This was not the time to be worrying about Jess. Or rambling in her brain about Jess. Her and Jess would be fine...after he killed her for not telling him what she was going to do.

This was the time to soak in the memories. To think about the past and forget about the future yet to come.

She was feeling thing she hadn't felt in years. She could feel her mothers presence in every corner of the entire building. She could hear her mother voice reverberating off the walls.

The markings of their growth were still on the edges of the door. Rory ran her hand over the markings.

She grew up here. This is where she took her first step. Where she spoke her first word. This is where her mother lived on.

_This was home._

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Thank everybody for your reviews! You all Rock my Socks! (no...I don't know what thta means, but y'all do it anyway)


	32. 32

Rory had been asleep when she heard a loud rumbling sound. When she sat up to see what all the noise was about she notice the clock, which read 3:45am. She sleep adled brain could not prosses what the noise could possible be until she heard the sound of sliding rocks followed by silence.

Jess had found her.

It had taken him alot less time than she thought it would. She had known he would find her before anyone else but she thought she had at least a day or two. Jess was getting better at this.

She heard nothing for a few moments and started to get worried. Why wasn't he coming in? Then the sound of a door slam and stomping feet on the gravel came, and Rory figured it out. He was trying to calm himself down so he didn't kill her permanently, which is what he probably wanted to do at this moment.

She ran and opened the door before he had a chance to knock. There was a dark look on his face. She gulped.

"Hey, Jess."

Jess drove down the street thoughts of Rory rushing through his brain. He turned down on to a gravel road he had walk a few days proir. He pulled up in front of the shack and turned off the truck.

He was angry. He wanted to stranggle Rory within an inch of her life for scaring him like that. That was probably a bad idea though. He would miss her if he killed her. Besides, prison didn't sound like that much fun.

He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He could almost hear Serenity counting down his breathes. 1...2...3...Out. 1...2...3...In.

Well, he couldn't just sit out here all night. That would be ridiculous. He took off his seat belt and stepped out, slamming the truck door loudly behind him. Stomping toward the door, he wondered what he was going to say. He lifted him arm to knock on the door when it popped open.

He watched Rory stand ing the door way and gulp loudly. He was glaring at her, and he knew it.

"Hey, Jess."

Jess pushed in past her. He saw she had already unpacked. All thoughts of threatening her within an inch of her life flew out the door the moment he realized she planned on making this place home...again. Like with her mom. What was going to happen to her when she figured out that this place wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, like it had been when she was a child?

That staying here wasn't going to bring her closer to her mother, no matter how hard she tried?

"Intending on spending large amounts of time here?" Rory crossed her arms.

"What's it to ya?"

"Are you serious? This is where your going to stay? Someones gonna notice Rory! Food starts to go missing, strange noises coming from the shed! And what if some one comes in here to get some thing? Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I did Jess! I have permission to live here!" Jess was getting frustrated. Rory could not stay here all by herself, he wouldn't let her. It wasn't safe. He had to protect her and he couldn't do that all the way out here.

"By who?" Rory smiled and hugged herself.

"Mia."

"Who's Mia?"

"My...grandmother...sort of. She helped raise me and my mom. She's giving me a place to stay until things get figured out."

"Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she send you home?"

"Because she knows if I ran away once, I'll just do it again. She wants to take care of me." _But that's not her job!_ Jess shook his head at the thought that had flown through his head. _It's mine, and it always has been_!

"I take care of you." Rory turned and threw her arms around Jess and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do. But this is something you just couldn't help me with." They let each other go and stepped back. Jess yawned.

"God, I'm tired. What time is it?" Rory pulled out here watch from her pocket.

"It's four in the morning! No wonder I'm tired!" Jess grabbed Rorys hand and held it for a moment.

"Are you going to be ok?" Rory smiled.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Jess went to left go of her hand but Rory just held on tighter. She looked up at him shyly. "Stay?" Jess nodded and they fell on to the bed.

"Sleep tight, my girl." Rory smiled at the well recognizable word. She hoped nothing would ever change, and they would alway be this close. What would she do with out Jess in her life? Chris was going to try to make her go with him, this she knew. But she would do everything she possibly could to stay here. With Jess.

She turned over to look at Jess face. He was already asleep. She ran her fingers along his face. When he was sleeping he looked almost peaceful. Never totally at peace, as if what ever was going on in his life still plauged him, even in rest.

Jess had a face made to break hearts. It held beauty and strength. He could easily have any girl he wanted. She kissed his cheek. She watched as he smiled in his sleep, the smile stealing away some of the shadows that had covered his face.

She ran her finger along his bottom lip and watched as it quivered. Slowly, she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Rory had only kissed a boy twice in her life. Both time Jess. Both times when he was sleeping. She didn't know why she had kissed him this time. Last time she had hopes it would wake him. This time...she just wanted to.

She turned back around, pulling Jess' arm over her, snuggling in closer to his body heat. With her other hand she reached for the blanket and covered them both.

"Night Jess...Love you." Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! ( I even warrented a swear word...I feel so privledged or what ever that word is...!)

Space Monkey

Jane plays with Willy, Willi is happy again...


	33. 33

This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, sorry, but it didn't need anything else and the next chapter will be chalk full of drama so...stick around...

* * *

Luke hadn't slept all night. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. About both Rory and Jess. He had even made coffee, pouring himself a cup, before he realized what he had been doing.

He knew they could take care of themselves. Growing up the way they did they would have to. But they didn't have that responsiblity anymore. He was willing to help with what ever they needed. If they would only let him. They were so young for being so grown up.

Couldn't they at least call?

Luke left the diner closed and with the news of what had happened last night, no one had come by. Some times the gossip chain worked in his favor, not alway, but somwtime they surprised him.

But with the diner closed Luke had nothing to do but sit and wait. Chris was upstairs sleeping in what had been Rorys bed, on the floor, unless Jess came back ing the night. It was highly unlikely Rory would come back with him, so Luke wasn't surprised when niether of them came back. Jess wouldn't leave Rory alone if she needed him, and with what was going on, she most likely needed him badly.

Luke turned around when he hear Chris come down the stairs. He looked like crap, but Luke figured he didn't look much better.

"Uh...did they...?" Luke shook his head. Chris took a seat at the counter beside him.

"Chris? I think we should talk...about Rory and her not going to California."

"I can't stay in New York, I already took the job in Venice."

"Oh, I know that...it's just..." Luke didn't know how to say it. Chris looked over in his direction.

"Just..."

"Maybe she should stay here." Chris shot up from his seat. Luke sighed, he really didn't want to fight again.

"No! She's my daughter Luke! She will live with me!"

"Chris, why did you take her out of New York?"

"She was...in danger there, and I had never seem that before. I put here in a dangerous place and never even stoped to make sure she was okay. I didn't even know she knew a Jess, let alone was freakishly linked to the kid!"

"Look around you Chris, this is the safest place for a kid. It's a closeknit community, and every body watching out for her. They love her here."

"Jess is here."

"Thats a bad thing?"

"They are so...close. It's not healthy to be so attached to someone when they are both so young. The relationship isn't good...for either of them." This whole conversation was making Luke mad. He had seen the two of them together and yeah, it was kinda wierd to watched but...they were good for each other.

"And how would you know? You said yourself you barely know Jess,and Rory! Did you ever think that they kept each other out of trouble, taking the danger out of the equation? Everything about them is...safe. They look out for each other and they always know whats going on with the other person. They are best friends! Who are you to take them away from that?"

"You figured this all out in what, the week that they have been here together?" Chris spoke sarcastically but Lukes response was not.

"Yes. And if you just watched them, you would too." Chris sat back down, worn out from verbal sparing and staying up most of the night.

"If...and I mean _if_ she stayed in Stars Hollow, where would she stay? She can't stay here. The apartment is small enough with you and Jess. I know she's tiny and all but she just wont fit." Lukes face went a little red.

"Actually...I kind of own a place..."


	34. 34

OMGOMGOMG! I think I might throw up! it's the last chapter! That's right, all road lead to here (and then to a sequal but that's another story)...I would love you all oh-so much if I could get 300 reviews! (I think I only need 8 more...)

Just so you know...I have no idea when the sequal will be up because I like to have my story finished before I start to post so I dont get bored of the story and leave people hanging...I'm only on chpter8 and I think it may be almost as long as this one (if not longer...)

* * *

When Jess woke up he had a hard time distinguishing where he was. Then he remebered...He should probably call Luke. It was strange, having someone you had to call when you didn't come home, having this older person in your life that wanted to take care of you. Jess reached into Rorys bag and pulled out her cell phone.

He dialed the diner, it only rang once.

"Jess?" Jess blinked in surprise.

"That was weird." Luke sighed in relife.

"Oh. It is you. How are you? How's Rory? Did you find her? Is she all right? Are you guys coming back?"

"Fine, fine, yes, yes...maybe?"

"What do you mean maybe?" Jess sighed deeply.

"She...she can't go to California. I won't let Chris take her away, and if that means staying with her, where we won't be found then..." The other end was silent for a few minutes.

"What if we set up a meeting?"

"What kind of meeting?"

"I bring Chris, you bring Rory, and we all talk this out. We figure out where to go from here." Jess looked over at Rorys still sleeping form.

"I don't think..."

"Just a talk Jess. Chris needs to see that she's safe with you, that she's safe here. Any decisions can be made together, as a group."

"What if we all disagree? Will you let Chris take her?"

"Rory is only 15 and legally under Chris' guardianship. There's nothing I can do if he still wants to take her."

"So we could be walking into a trap...sort of anyway. We get there, Chris makes Rory leave and that's the end. All of this for nothing."

"If we do it your way, Chris might get the police involved."

"I've dealt with police before, so has Rory. We can handle ourselves." Luke took a moment to digest what Jess had just said..._They had BOTH dealt with the police? What did that mean?_

"They can force Rory with her dad, or send her somewhere else entirely Jess, is that what you want?" Jess took a deep breath and laid his hand on Rorys shoulder. She gave a small sigh and smiled in her sleep. She looked so...at home. This mess needed to be over.

"Where should we meet?"

Rory and Jess sat in the truck outside Westons, neither making the move to get out. Rory turned to Jess.

"I don't want to do this."

"Me, neither."

"Then why are we here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we just leave? I mean, we can pack stuff from Lukes, because they are here. And we can just go! Take off, discover the world, and all that." Jess tilted his head to look at her.

"You...want to run away?" Jess asked slowly. Rory to a deep breathe before nodding.

"Yes."

"But what about school?"

"We'll figure that out later, we've got loads of time." Jess shook his head. Rory was no longer thinking rationally. School would be starting, and soon, and she had to be there. He knew that. He might not have any goals in life but Rory sure did. Big ones. No, Rory was going on instinct, fight or flight. She had chosen flight. Jess wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"What about Luke?"

"What about Luke?"

"From what you've told me, he's done allot for you, and your mom. And now you just want to take off on him?"

"We can call him when we get there."

"Get where Rory? You don't even know where to go!"

"I dont know! all right? I don't know where to go but I know that I cannot go in there if there is a chance I'm going to have to leave here today, with Chris. Any chance is to big!" Jess put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Rory, you have got to calm down. We'll just go in there and see what he has to say. If we don't like it, we'll get you back to the Inn before you know it, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

"Hope to die." Rory pulled away and nodded.

"Okay then. Lets go." Jess was the first out of the truck, Rory right behind him.

Chris kept standing up and then sitting back down, like a nervous twitter. It was driving Luke nuts.

He really didn't know how this was going to go. Even after his talk with Chris this morning he had no idea what the man was thinking or what he was leaning towards doing. Luke had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

On one hand, he wanted Rory here. She was the daughter he never had and he loved her more that anythong in the world. And she would be happy here. She would have him, and Jess and the rest of this crack-pot town to keep her happy. Chris would be a horrible person to take her away for this.

But on the other hand, if Chris left her here, and travelled all they way across the country, he was being a bad father. What kind of man left a young girl with people he didn't even know?

Luke sighed as Chris once again stood up. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Getting up, sitting down, up, down, up, down...Just, sit still and wait." Chris sat back down.

"How are you so calm?"

"If I freak out and get all tense they are gonna catch that, and there is a large chance they might bail. I don't want to be the reason for that." Chris spread his hands out in front of him on the table.

"Right...calm." Chris took a deep breath. "Calm..." From behind them they heard the ringing of a small bell. They both jumped at the unexpected sound of the door. At the same time, they turned around, to see Jess and Rory standing there. The two of them were holding hands tightly, Rory standing slightly behind Jess.

Luke waved them over. Jess lead Rory to the table and they sat across from Luke and Chris.

"Wow...Anybody else feel they just walked into a mob movie?" Nobody laughed at Rorys attempt to break the ice, though Jess did smile slightly.

"So, where should we start?"

"I'm not going to Califronia." Rory didn't look up when she spoke.

"But Rory..."

"No, Chris. California...I can't. I don't..." Rory couldn't finish her thought. In truth, she didn't really know what she wanted to say. She didn't even really know why she felt so strongly about not going to California. Kids move all the time and they just have to deal, why couldn't she just accept this?

All she did know is whenever the thought of leaving entered her head or was spoken aloud, she felt this heavy, burning sensation on her chest, and she couldn't breathe. Like all the air had been sucked out of the room and she was dying inside. She couldn't leave. Not Stars Hollow, not Luke and not Jess. These were the people who loved her and took care of her and made her feel safe. She couldn't just give that up. Not ever.

"Where would you stay Rory, you have no place to go." Luke and Jess had mutually and silently decided they were going to stay out of this until they were needed.

"I have a place. A nice place with heat and a bed and everything I'm going to need."

"You're only fifteen Rory, you cannot live alone."

"I'm almost sixteen! Mom took care of herself and me when she was that age!"

"That's because she had to! You don't have to!"

"I have no where else to go!" Rory yelled across the table, causing a few people to look over towards them all. Jess gave her hand a slight squeeze, just so she knew he was still there with her, that she wasn't alone.

"You would rather be alone than live with me?"

"Yes!" Chris looked hurt but Rory never noticed. "I mean no...I would never be alone. I have family here."

"I'm your family, Rory."

"Not when it counts. Not when I need you." Chris sat back in his chair, shocked. He had no idea Rory felt this way. But he knew he should have, because he knew it was true. They were distant, and that wasn't Rory's fault. He wanted to be a good father...he just didn't know how. Maybe...if he couldn't be a good father, maybe he could at least make her happy.

"You're going to need a place to stay. In town. With people. I don't want you living by yourself. It's dangerous." Rory almost smiled when she realized what her father was saying, but held back. She felt her stomche jumble up in excitment.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Luke raised his hand slightly and spoke for the first time since the kids had entered the room.

"Um...I might have a solution to that..."

"And here's the last of it." Chris handed Jess a suitcase from the back of his car. Jess and Luke were grabbing all of Rory's thing, while Rory hung back. When Jess went to reach for one of the bigger bags, she stepped forward and grabbed it before he could. He gave her a dirty look but she just shook her head.

The four of them stood outside the diner akwardly. Jess' face was expressionless as always, Rory's had tear stains. Chris stuck out his hand to Luke.

"I'll call, when I get there." Luke took his hand and nodded.

"Sound fair." Chris turned towards Rory.

"I'll...see you around, okay?"

"You have to call. Lots. And visit when you can...you're still my dad." Chris smiled.

"As much as I possible can, I promise." Chris looked at Jess but was at a loss for what to say. He had a feeling this kid is why he lost his daughter, or at least, part of the reason. He stepped back towards the car, waving in it's direction.

"I should probably...yeah.." Chris got into his car. "I'll send the rest of her stuff in about a month, when I come back to clean out the apartment." Chris and the car pulled away from the curb and sped off through town. Rory watched the car as Luke and Jess started to head in with the bags. When Jess came back outside Rory was standing in the same postion.

"Changed your mind?" Without looking at him she shook her head. "Why the long face?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to see him again."

"He said he'd visit."

"He says alot of things." Jess put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded towards the diner. "You want to go inside? Lukes gonna make up some food. He won't be opening the diner til tomorrow."

"Sure...hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...go somewhere else...just for a few minutes? I need to talk to Luke." Jess looked at her funny but released her and headed away from the diner. Rory entered the diner to see Luke staring out at nothing in particular.

"Hey Luke?"

"Ummm, yes Rory?"

"You know you don't have to do this right? I know this is hard on you, and I'm not your kid. I'm not your responsibility. You don't have any kind of...If you don't want me here, Mia says.." Luke interupted her.

"I want you here." Rory gave an exaggerated sigh of reliefe and smiled.

"Oh...Good." Luke nodded.

"Yeah, good." Jess chose that moment to poke his head in the diner.

"All clear?"

"And present!" Rory quipped. Jess came inside.

"So you guys hungry?"

"Starving!" Jess shook his head.

"Food sounds good."

"Two burgers extra fries, coming up." Luke disappeared to start the cooker in the back. Rory turned towards Jess.

"Ohh, I'm gonna like it here! Free food, free coffee, what more could a person ask for?"

"You're not gonna live here forever."

"Pssh. I know that. But we wont be moving for awhile so why not make the best of things?"

"Why not, indeed."

"Are you mocking me? Because you know I don't like being mocked." Jess put his hands up in false surrender.

"Would I do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Well, yeah. You just make it so easy!"

"Jess...have you noticed more and more people keep passing by the diner?" Jess turned to see Ms.Patty staring back at them. She didn't even turn away when Jess spotted her, she just waved with her fingers, a large smile on her face. She motioned for him to come out.

"I'll be right back." Jess stood from his stoll and went outside. "What?"

"So..Is she staying?" It was better to get this done and over with and Ms.Patty would be the perfect person to tell.

"Yes." Ms.Patty still stood there.

"And..."

"And what?"

"Details darling details! Don't skimp on the good stuff."

"Her dad went to California, she's staying with Luke and me."

"In the diner?"

"For now."

"And then your all moving to the..."

"Yep."

"Good, I'm glad." Ms.Patty turned her head back towards the diner where Rory was sitting, now enjoying a burger and chatting with Luke. Rory turned around and waved. "You might want to get back in there. Your girlfriends waiting for you."

"She's not my..." Jess stopped when he realized he didn't have to say anything to these people. Let them think what they want to think. Ms.Patty raised an eyebrow and Jess frowned. The door opened behind him.

"Hey Jess, you coming in? Burgers are ready."

"Yeah. Coming." Jess followed Rory back into the diner. "Where's Luke?"

"He went upstairs, I think he's kinda tired. Guessing he didn't sleep last night, at least, not very well."

"Your probably right." Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood facing the town. Rory caught the refection on the glass and couldn't help thinking how...good, they looked together. Very...couple-y. Jess smiled.

"So you ready to screw with these peoples minds?" Rory grinned back looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah."

THE END

Thats right folks, this is the end! But worry not, as there is a sequel in the works as you a reading this right now! Isn't that fascintating? I am SO excited! Hmm...Clues to the next part of the story...

I'm anti-Dean, but promise not to be to mean about it, like he wont be evil or anything...but my Rory is diffrent from the one in the show, she's a bit more like Lorelia and a lot more like Jess so she wont have the same opinion of Dean as she did on the show.

Chilton and Grandparents will become a factor, along with that world of rich people (Tristan, Paris, so on and so forth)

Lane will make an appearance, but remember, they haven't seen each other in six years.

Serentiy! She will be here! Eventually!

And a not-so-good Rory. She will join in Jess' efforts to tick off towns people. Again, she hasn't seen them in six years, and is not as attached to everybody as she is in the show.

LOVE! ROMANCE! DATING! yes thats right! But remember this is a LIT fic, no matter what happens, it will ALWAYS be a LIT fic. Um...I dont want to jump into a relationship, because that wound kind of go against everything I did in the fic, building them up and stuff, But I PROMISE it will be there!


End file.
